Billion Dollar Baby
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Cinta adalah kekuatan yang membangun, sehingga jika ada rasa sakit dalam penyesuaian dua jiwa yang tadinya sendiri dan mandiri, itu adalah rasa yang menjanjikan kebersamaan yang lebih indah. "Kimi ga suki..." kata Sasuke kepada Hinata. Billion Dollar Baby, Fin. Thanks to you all.
1. Chapter 1

**-Billion Dollar Baby-**

**-I-**

**"Introduced"**

**.**

**Copyright Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Mikan Kecil-**

**.**

**Warning's: Standards Used**

**Rate: T**

**Romance-Drama-Family**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Setelah membenahi barang-barang yang sekiranya perlu dibawa, Neji mengantar adiknya—Hinata menuju ruang tamu. Sebuah koper berukuran sedang ditenteng Neji menuruni anak tangga. Hinata yang berjalan di belakang Neji menundukan kepalanya karena enggan harus meninggalkan rumah yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama tujuh belas tahun itu. Apalagi harus berpisah dengan kamar kesayangannya yang telah memberikan banyak kenangan.

Hiashi terlihat sedang berbincang ringan dengan dua orang yang datang untuk menjemput putri bungsunya. Hinata bagaikan bayangan Neji yang mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi, bahkan saat mengambilkan minum untuk tamu mereka di dapur.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Sana ke depan saja, gabung dengan Ayah." Usir Neji.

Bukannya pergi, Hinata malah menarik salah satu bangku meja makan dan duduk di sana. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu saat Hinata memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedang menuang air sirup, "Apa aku harus ikut dengan mereka?"

Neji menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, menatap adiknya yang terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat karena harus meninggalkan rumah. Dia paham betul bagaimana perasaan adiknya semata wayang itu. Dulu ketika ia harus pindah ke daerah Kyoto demi melanjutkan pendidikannya ke bangku Universitas, Neji merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Hinata.

"Mau—tidak mau kau harus melakukannya. Ini sudah menjadi tradisi dimana istri harus tinggal bersama dengan suaminya," Neji berpikir setelah memberikan sedikit penjelasan kepada adiknya, Hinata jadi mengerti.

Bungsu Hyuuga itu semakin membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang menyilang di atas meja makan, " Tapi kenapa harus aku—kenapa tidak kakak saja yang melakukan ini."

Terdengar suara decihan yang dikeluarkan Neji, " Jangan gila. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan salah satu dari anak mereka yang semuanya laki-laki. Lagi pula Klan kita dengan Klan mereka telah melakukan tradisi seperti ini dari dulu, jadi kita hanya melanjutkan apa yang telah dilakukan suka—tidak suka."

Perkataan panjang lebar Neji malah membuat Hinata ingin menangis. Berat bagi Hinata menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah di jodohkan dengan salah satu anak laki-laki dari keluarga Uchiha. Masa remaja yang seharusnya Hinata habiskan dengan bersenang-senang bersama teman sebaya dan mengikuti acara kencan bersama alias _goukon_ pupus sudah. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah menjadi seorang istri diusia tujuh belas tahun.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Kau tidak mau mereka mengira yang tidak-tidak 'kan. Ayo."

Setelah menyeka air matanya, Hinata mengikuti Neji—lagi-lagi dibelakang—yang berjalan sembari membawa baki. Tubuhnya yang mungil seakan bisa disembunyikan dibalik tubuh tinggi kakaknya. Saat berjalan menuju ruang tamu, Hinata tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya di ujung baju yang dikenakan Neji.

Akibat menunduk, sesekali Hinata menabrak punggung Neji karena tidak memperhatikan jalan. Saat Neji menyuguhkan gelas berisi sirup kepada kedua tamu mereka, Hinata sedikit bingung harus bersembunyi dimana. Ia masih saja menarik ujung kemeja Neji, seakan mengajak kakaknya untuk segera menjauh dari ruang tamu.

"Hinata." Suara rendah Ayahnya memaksa Hinata menunjukkan diri dari balik badan Neji.

Ketika mendongakkan wajah, ia bisa melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Disebelahnya, seorang laki-laki seusia kakaknya duduk sembari membalas tatapan Hinata dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin. Seakan tidak suka ditatap seperti itu oleh Hinata. Menyadari orang itu membalas pandangannya, Hinata buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang merona kearah Ayahnya. Dia kurang beruntung karena tidak bisa melihat senyuman—yang lebih mirip dengan seringaian—yang ditunjukan orang tersebut.

"Maaf kalau nantinya putriku merepotkan kalian," ucap Hiashi seakan tidak keberatan kalau Hinata meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

Sungguh saat ini kalau memungkinkan, Hinata ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya karena tak ingin keluar dari rumahnya yang telah memberikan banyak kenangan manis dan pahit. Tempat dimana ia lahir juga tempat yang sama ketika Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya melihat senyum yang terpatri diwajah ayu ibunya.

"Putrimu tidak akan merepotkan kami," Bibi itu menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di samping sofa yang diduduki oleh Hiashi, "Ternyata kau sangat mirip dengan mendiang ibumu." Hinata bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut dipuncak kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Hanya itu yang kau bawa?" sebuah koper Hinata yang dimaksud oleh bibi itu. Hinata mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban atas pertanyaan Bibi itu. Si bibi tersenyum manis sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, "Tidak apa. Kita bisa membeli barang yang kau perlukan nantinya."

Sepertinya bibi ini baik juga. Seulas senyuman manis ditunjukkannya sebagai tanda kalau Hinata mulai menerima kedatangan Bibi itu sebagai orang baru dikehidupannya.

Suara berdehem mengintrupsi Hinata dan si Bibi. Orang yang diketahui sebagai putra si Bibi itu mengingatkan ibunya apakah mereka akan bertahan disana lebih lama lagi atau tidak. Sang anak—yang sialnya juga suami dari Hinata langsung diam tak berkutik setelah menerima senyuman maut nan mematikan dari sang ibu. Anak itu menggerutuk tak jelas didalam hati. Seharusnya bukan dia yang mengantarkan ibunya ke sini, kalau saja rapat tidak dibatalkan.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun memang seperti itu," jelas sang Ibu kepada besannya mengenai sifat Sasuke yang tidak sabaran. Sasuke-kun menahan sakit pada pinggangnya akibat sodokan sikut yang diberikan oleh Ibunya.

"Pasti banyak waktunya yang tersita demi repot-repot kesini," Hiashi mengantarkan kedua tamunya menuju pintu depan. Masih tidak ketinggalan Hinata yang berjalan ditambah sedikit tarikan dari Neji karena langkahnya terlalu lama melebihi sinden asal Solo.

"Aku titip putriku, Mikoto-san." Hiashi menyerahkan Hinata sepenuhnya kepada Mikoto dan—suaminya—Sasuke Uchiha.

Dengan canggung dan malu-malu, Hinata menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Dingin. Itulah yang ia rasakan pertama kali saat menyentuh kulit telapak tangan Sasuke. Harus Hinata sadari bahwanya bukan hanya tangannya yang dingin, tapi mulai saat ini ia juga harus berusaha mencairkan hati Sasuke yang membeku.

"Dia memang masih kekanakan dan manja, tapi Hinata cukup mandiri untuk mengurus dirinya tanpa merepotkan orang banyak." Hiashi berpesan kepada Sasuke, orang yang telah dipercaya Hiashi untuk menjaga putri bungsunya seutuhnya. "Sayangi dan lindungi Hinata melebihi diriku."

"A-ayah…"

"Dia memang agak keras kepala, tapi tak jarang dia berguna saat kau membutuhkannya."

Neji menyerahkan koper kepada Sasuke. Perang dingin diantara Neji dan Sasuke masih kerasa. Entah kapan dipastikannya perang itu bermula tapi yang jelas sampai detik ini gencatan diantara mereka belum mereda. "Lebih baik kau jaga adikku sebaik mungkin, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin menerima laporan kalau adikku menangis tengah malam akibat ulahmu."

Sasuke memandang Neji dengan tatapan menantang, "Kau bisa pegang janjiku."

"Satu lagi, Hinata tidak bisa tidur kalau keadaan kamar gelap gulita. Nyalakan setidaknya satu lampu meja agar kalau nanti Hinata terbangun tengah malam, dia tidak menabrak apa yang ada di depannya."

Hinata menahan malu mendengar penjelasan Hiashi mengenai kebiasaannya yang buruk itu, "Su-sudahlah Ayah."

"Kalau tidak ada yang disampaikan lagi, kami pamit pulang." Mikoto berpamitan kepada besannya sebelum meninggalkan kediaman bergaya Jepang tradisional itu.

Deru mesin sedan _E-class_ terdengar saat mesinnya dinyalakan. Hinata yang duduk dibagian kursi penumpang membuka kaca jendala agar bisa melambaikan tangannya, mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk Ayah dan kakaknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisan tidak memecah.

Hinata tidak boleh mengecewakan Ayah dan kakaknya. Ia harus berjanji kalau dirinya harus bahagia bersama keluarga barunya—dan juga suaminya yang mengemudikan sedan _E-350 __Avantgarde__._

Setidaknya dia menikah dengan salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang kekayaannya tidak akan habis kalau Hinata gunakan untu mandi setiap hari.

Hidup dan masa depannya terjamin.

Lagi pula Sasuke Uchiha tidak terlalu buruk. Dia tampan—walau gaya rambutnya agak aneh, tinggi, pintar, diusia muda sudah memimpin salah satu perusahaan milik Uchiha. Sosok Sasuke seakan sempurna tanpa celah. Kalaupun ada itu hanya sifatnya yang kurang bersahabat.

Dibutuhkan sedikit waktu agar Hinata bisa terbiasa dengan Sasuke.

.

-:-

.

Seorang _butler_ mengantarkan Hinata ke kamarnya—dan Sasuke karena suaminya tidak bisa menemani Hinata dikarenakan rapat mendadak yang diterimanya ketika baru saja sampai rumah.

Err—dibandingkan dengan kediaman Hinata yang biasa saja dan terlihat tradisional, bangunan megah dan super mewah berfasilitaskan perangkat _luxury _terasa berlebihan bagi Hinata kalau dibilang sebagai kediaman. Karena lebih mirip dengan hotel berbintang lima dibandingkan sebagai sebuah rumah.

Diisi dengan banyak kamar menyita konsentrasi Hinata agar mengingat kamar mana yang akan ditempatinya. Setelah berbelok beberapa kali dipercabangan lorong, akhirnya ia sampai disebuah kamar berukuran besar yang kalau dibandingkan dengan kamarnya sangat terlihat miris.

Oh, dan lihat ranjang berukuran _king _yang bisa ditiduri oleh empat hingga lima orang itu. Pasti empuk dan nyaman sekali. Tanpa disadari, Hinata sudah duduk diatas _spring bed_ Sasuke. Benar saja, dibandingkan dengan _futon_ miliknya, ranjang Sasuke jauh lebih hangat dan empuk, terasa membal saat kau menjatuhkan diri keatasnya. Beruntungnya Sasuke memiliki kamar berfasilitas _wow!_ ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Ia lupa kalau _butler_ keluarga Uchiha masih berdiri di depan pintu. Buru-buru ia mempersilahkan _butler_ itu pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hinata semakin terpakau dengan bagian dalam kamar mewah Sasuke. Kamar sebesar ini akan hanya diisi oleh satu orang, pasti terasa sangat sepi sekali.

Tenang saja, mulai saat ini Sasuke tidak akan tidur sendirian lagi karena sudah ada seseorang yang akan menemaninya disetiap malam.

Menemani Sasuke setiap malam. Berarti Hinata akan tidur sekamar dengan Sasuke. Tapi disini hanya ada satu ranjang.

Nanti dulu! Hinata akan tidur sekasur dengan Sasuke.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata merona tidak karuan. Apalagi mempraktekannya sungguhan.

Oh Tuhan!.

.

-:-

.

-See ya! in the next chapter-

.

Bocoran dari Author; Fic ini gak bakal mengandung unsur konflik yang terlalu kental dan kompleks, soalnya Mikan sengaja bikin dengan genre drama. jadi maaf sebelumnya kalau mengecewakan reader's.

.

Ide diambil dari salah satu manga Jepang dan juga setelah nonton teasernya _Super Junior Mr Simple. _Kyaa~ *teriak histeris*

.

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan untuk sekedar mampir dan membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Billion Dollar Baby-**

**-II-**

"_**Patiance**_**"**

**.**

**Copyright Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Mikan Kecil-**

**.**

**Warning's: Standards Used**

**Rate: T**

**Romance-Drama-Family**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat demi hiburan semata. Cerita ini fiksi. Tidak ada hubungan dengan nama tokoh, kelompok dan kejadian yang sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**-Hiashi & Fugaku: 52 tahun.**

**-Mikoto: 50 tahun.**

**-Itachi: 27 tahun.**

**-Sasuke & Neji: 23 tahun.**

**-Hinata: 17 tahun.**

**-Konan & Pein: 18 tahun.**

**Dan beberapa karakter pembantu yang akan menyusul.**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Minggu-minggu awal musim panas membuat malam tiba lebih lama dibanding dengan malam dimusim yang lain. Udara panas dan pengap merupakan hal yang membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Tapi terima kasih atas bantuan pendingin ruangan hingga Hinata tidak perlu repot lagi menyalakan kipas angin bersuara bising.

Rumah ini memang dipenuhi dengan fasilitas kelas satu yang menyuguhkan hal-hal berbau _exclusive_. Ruang keluarganya saja empat kali lipat lebih besar dari ruang keluarga milik Hyuuga yang luasnya hanya sebesar sembilan atau sepuluh_ Jyou_, satuan ukur untuk _tatami_. Sofa-sofa mahal berbalut kulit mewah menyuguhkan kenyaman untuk di duduki.

Hinata tidak bosan-bosan memandang sekeliling ruangan karena memang apapun yang ada di sana bisa memanjakan mata yang memandangnya. Dinding ber_wallpaper_ krem, gorden berbodiran benang keemasan, beberapa guci besar dan juga hiasan kristal yang dipajang di lemari kaca. Belum lagi sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna putih bersih yang Hinata yakini dijual dengan harga _fantastis_.

Keluarga Uchiha memang sangat—amat kaya sekali.

Apa kalau Hinata minta dibelikan pulau, akan dikabulkan Sasuke?

Sebuah tepukan pelan membuat Hinata menarik diri dari lamunannya. Mikoto datang sambil membawa sebuah album foto di dekapannya. Album bersampul abu-abu keemasan itu diletakkan Mikoto pada meja kopi kaca di hadapannya.

_Happy Married Sasuke-Hinata__. 20__th__ June 2011._

Sebaris tulisan itulah yang dibaca Hinata berulang kali. Masih tidak menyangka kalau statusnya kini telah berubah dari lajang menjadi wanita bersuami. Hinata harus merasa beruntung atau sial.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya," Mikoto menyodorkan album yang menyimpan kumpulan foto-foto pernikahan Hinata.

Dengan malu Hinata menerima album foto yang diberikan Ibu mertuanya. Halaman pertama menunjukkan sebuah foto berukuran 10 R dimana ia dan Sasuke sedang berdiri mengenakan pakaian pengantin berwarna putih gading. Hamparan bunga tulip menjadi _background_ tempat foto itu diambil. Sebuah buket bunga _white-carnation _di genggaman Hinata menambah kesan manis dan anggun dirinya saat itu. Hinata meraba permukaan foto, betapa jauh sekali perbandingan antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Kenyataan bahwa Klan Hyuuga dan Klan Uchiha telah mempunyai tradisi dimana setiap anak bungsu keturunan murni _Souke _akan dijodohkan—bila mereka laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka tetap melakukan tradisi itu agar mempertahankan kemurnian darah _bangsawan_ Klan-nya.

Awalnya Hinata memang menolak karena usianya masih terlalu muda dan ia tidak mungkin menikahi orang yang bahkan tidak—salah belum dicintainya. Tapi karena Ayahnya membawa nama Klan, tanggung jawab dan Tetua membuat Hinata mau tak mau menerima keputusan ini.

Semakin kebelakang, tiap halaman menyajikan foto yang berbeda. Mulai dari acara pengikraran janji suci di altar hingga upacara pernikahan khas Jepang kuno. Kalau dilihat, suaminya cukup tampan saat mengenakan setelan _montsuki _dan _hakama_ berwarna hitam berlambangkan Klan Uchiha. Perlahan-lahan laki-laki berwajah oriental Jepang itu menempati ruang kosong di hati Hinata. Kharismanya begitu kuat hingga sulit untuk mengelaknya.

"Besok _prin out_ foto yang besar akan diantar kurir. Satu diantaranya akan dipajang di kamarmu." Ucap Mikoto.

Hinata memeluk album foto itu sembari tersenyum merona, "A-arigato..."

Mikoto menepuk pelan pundak Hinata, "Tidak usah sungkan. Mulai saat ini kita akan menjadi pasangan Ibu dan anak yang kompak."

Seorang pelayang wanita menghampiri Mikoto dan Hinata yang sedang berbincang ringan di ruang keluarga. Ia menyampaikan kalau Itachi—si sulung Uchiha dan Sasuke baru saja sampai. Mikoto langsung mengajak Hinata menghampiri suaminya.

"Sasuke-san..."

Sasuke yang mulai menaiki anak tangga berhenti sejenak saat Hinata memanggilnya. Masih menunggu Hinata menghampirinya, Sasuke mengendurkan dasi yang seakan menyekik lehernya hingga susah menghirup udara dengan bebas.

"Ta-tadi Ibu memberikan aku ini." Hinata menunjukan album foto yang baru saja diberikan Mikoto.

"Album—foto?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Fo-foto pernikahan kita. Bo-boleh aku menyimpannya?"

Anggukan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke mengartikan kalau Hinata boleh menyimpan album foto itu. Lagi pula Sasuke bukan orang yang suka bernasis ria dengan cara mengabadikan tiap momen dan meng-upload-nya ke jejaring sosial seperti _Facebook_ atau_ Twitter_. Emangnya abang Sasuke punya _Facebook_ atau _Twitter_ ?

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang menuju kamar mereka sampai Itachi tidak memanggilnya. Dengan sopan Hinata menyapa balik Itachi yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Adik ipar—" Itachi langsung mengoreksi perkataannya setelah menerima tatapan _deathglare_ dari adiknya, "—maksudku Hinata, kau harus sabar menghadapi sifat adikku yang menjengkelkan itu. Kalau kau butuh tempat untuk ber_curhat_, aku selalu membuka pintu lebar-lebar." Pintu yang dimaksud Itachi adalah kedua tangannya yang direntangkan melebar.

"A-arigato, Itachi-san." Hinata mengangguk sekali seraya berterima kasih pada kakak iparnya itu.

"Satu lagi."

Hinata masih memperhatikan Itachi dengan wajah seriusnya yang imut.

"Aku ingin keponakan laki-laki. Boleh?"

Kedua mata Hinata membulat seakan bias memenuhi wajahnya, juga ada warna merah tambahan.

"Hanya bercanda." Tawa renyah Itachi langsung mencairkan suasana canggung disertai kekehan pelan dari Hinata.

Deheman dari Sasuke menunjukkan kalau dirinya masih menunggu Hinata di percabangan koridor lantai dua. Setelah memberi salam kepada Itachi, Hinata langsung menyusul Sasuke yang menunggunya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Setelah puas menatap wajah merona Hinata beberapa detik, Sasuke melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju kamar mereka berdua yang berada di ujung koridor.

Deg-degan, malu, khawatir, bahagia dan takut bercampur menjadi satu bagaikan gado-gado siap santap di hati Hinata. Punggung luas berjas biru dongker Sasuke seakan menghinoptis Hinata untuk tetap memandangnya hingga tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah mengikuti suaminya sampai ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka.

"Kau ingin ikut aku mandi?"

Menahan malu, Hinata bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan album foto. Deru jantungnya semakin memacu cepat saat suara _shower_ terdengar dari arah kamar mandi.

Dengan pasrah Hinata menunggu Sasuke mandi. Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat duduk di atas ranjang _king size _berseprai hitam legam. Telapak kaki dan tangannya terasa dingin dan mengeluarkan keringat akibat rasa tegang yang melanda Hinata.

Ini hanya malam pertama.

Kata teman-teman Hinata yang telah _melakukan itu_, rasa sakitnya tidak akan begitu terasa.

Dia harus siap. Ini kewajibannya sebagai istri.

Serius menggumamkan hal tak jelas membuat Hinata tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah selesai mandi dan kini berdiri bersebrangan dari ranjang. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut celana _training_ merah marun tanpa perlu repot mengenakan kaos untuk menutupi dada bidangnya.

Ranjang yang bergoyang saat Sasuke menaiki _spring bed_ berhasil membuat Hinata secara mendadak menegapkan duduknya. Wajahnya berubah serius dengan rona merah muda mewarnai pipi pucatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" sentuhan jari dingin Sasuke pada pipi Hinata malah membuat gadis tujuh belas tahun itu seakan kehilangan jiwanya.

Alien berwarna biru telah menculik jiwa Hinata dan membawanya kabur ke planet _Bubble Green_. Untuk namanya planetnya, jangan coba mencari di peta tata surya. Gak bakal ada di sana.

Ibu jari Sasuke semakin bergerak leluasa menuruni wajah bulat Hinata. Dagunya kini menjadi tempat mendarat paling nyaman bagi jemari dingin Sasuke. Tanpa perlu ijin dari sang istri, Sasuke sudah mendorong Hinata berbaring telentang di atas kasur.

Oh Tuhan, jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke begitu dekat. Bahkan dia berhasil menghirup aroma segar dari sabun yang digunakan Sasuke saat mandi tadi. Dan tetesan air menetes dari ujung rambut Sasuke.

Wajahnya memerah semakin buruk.

Menyadari deru jantung tak wajar dari istrinya, Sasuke membelai mesra kening Hinata. "Kau gugup? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan _menggigitmu_."

Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat Sasuke mendaratkan wajahnya diantara leher dan pundak sang istri. Rasa aneh akibat hembusan nafas yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuat bulu kuduknya bergidik.

"A-ano—Sasuke-san..." Hinata berusaha memanggil nama suaminya namun tertahan akibat sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kulit lehernya. Sentuhan aneh dan lembab itu semakin naik menuju telinga.

Ia menambahkan sedikit dorongan di dada bidang tanpa pelindung milik Sasuke. Bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah semakin menjadi. Ia bahkan menambahkan gigitan kecil di sana.

"Nn—Sa-Sasuke-san... Tu-tunggu dulu..." saat Sasuke lengah kesempatan itu digunakan Hinata untuk menarik diri menjauhi Sasuke. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian dimana bajunya sudah tidak karuan. Mengekspos kulit putih bersih Hinata.

Helaan nafas panjang menunjukkan kalau Sasuke tidak suka kalau ada hal yang mengintrupsi _kegiatan _yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia merangkak mendekati Hinata yang malah semakin menjauh dari Sasuke. Seakan berusaha kabur dari tatapan _kelaparan_ suaminya. Sayang kepala _spring_ _bed_ menghentikan langkah kabur Hinata.

Tidak kehilangan akal, Hinata menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menahan agar suaminya tidak mendekat lebih dari ini. "A-ada yang ingin ku katakan..."

"Aku janji rasanya tidak akan sakit..." Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan kanan Hinata yang menahan dadanya.

"Bu-bukan itu..." masih ada kedua kakinya yang bisa digunakan untuk pelindung. Ia menekukan kakinya di depan dada agar Sasuke tidak bisa mendekat.

Mengalah, Sasuke memberikan waktu agar istrinya menyampaikan hal yang ingin disampaikannya. Ia mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk menyila berhadap-hadapan dengan Hinata.

Kedua alisnya yang mengangkat menunjukkan dirinya mempersilahkan Hinata untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"A-anu...A-aku—kita..."

Sasuke mulai tidak sabar menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sang srigala mulai menghampiri mangsanya. Seekor kelinci yang terlihat rapuh tak berdaya.

Setelah menelan ludah dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Hinata memberanikan diri mengatakan hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Akusedangdatangbulan."

"Hah?" perkataan Hinata yang cepat tanpa jeda membuat Sasuke butuh waktu untuk memproses tiap kata.

Satu detik.

Dua detik

Tiga detik.

Dan—binggo!

"What?"

"A-apa kita tetap bi-bisa melakukannya disaat a-aku sedang da-datang bulan?" pertanyaan polos Hinata malah semakin membuat Sasuke merasa terpuruk. _Malam pertama_nya harus tertunda untuk beberapa waktu.

"Sa-Sasuke-san... Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mulai khawatir saat melihat reaksi aneh yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Wajahnya seakan kosong tanpa jiwa. Matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Kenyataan kalau _palang merah_ sedang berkibar memberikan dampak yang berlebih bagi Sasuke.

Berat hati, Sasuke memutuskan tidur dengan perasaan kecewa. Padahal dia sudah belajar banyak posisi _bercinta_ dari buku yang dipinjamkan sahabatnya; Naruto. Walaupun sahabat karibnya itu jomblo, tapi mendengar tiap pengalaman yang dia ceritakan dan buku aneh yang dibacanya tiap hari membuat Sasuke yakin kalau Naruto bisa membantunya.

Tapi kenapa—lagi-lagi _palang marah_ menundanya mempraktekan ilmu yang sudah didapatkannya dari _si Master of Icha-icha Paradise_, Uzumaku Naruto.

.

-:-

.

Mikoto sedikit heran karena tidak mendengar _suara-suara aneh_ dari kamar anak bungsunya. Kalau dihitung dari awal Sasuke dan Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar, seharusnya mereka berdua sudah melakukan _ritual sakral_ malam pengantin.

Tapi kok! Ada yang aneh ya.

Merasa kalau posisinya saat ini membuat dia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, Mikoto menggeser-geser gelas yang digunakannya untuk menguping di pintu kamar hingga mendapatkan _sinyal_ yang dimaksud.

Tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Dia masih belum mendengar_ suara aneh_ itu.

Dia berpikir harus memiliki _stethoscope_ agar lebih efesien untuk menguping. Atau paling tidak—sedikit dari _suara aneh_ itu bisa didengarnya agar memastikan kalau mereka sudah _melakukan hal___yang membuat dirinya akan menjadi seorang nenek.

_Make a baby, honey_.

Cengiran lebar terbentuk saat Mikoto membayangkan Sasuke dan Hinata akan memberikannya seorang cucu. Setidaknya satu untuk saat ini. Tapi kalo bisa sih dia pengen dua, tiga juga gak pa pa. Makin banyak anak makin banyak rezeki.

Kalau ngandelin Itachi mah entah kapan Mikoto bisa jadi nenek. Kelamaan berteman sama geng Akatsuki gak jelas penggemar jubah bermotif batik _mega mendung_ itu ngebuat Itachi seolah tidak peduli masalah pernikahan.

Tunggu!

Itachi masih waraskan. Maksud Mikoto, anak pertamanya itu masih suka sama makhluk hidup berdada besar dan memiliki tempat untuk membesarkan janin bernama wanita.

Mikoto bisa memastikan hal itu nanti, kali ini dia harus berkonsentrasi pada pasangan suami-istri baru itu.

"Ibu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?" Fugaku berhenti tepat di samping Mikoto yang berjongkok di depan pintu kamar anak bungsunya. Posisi Mikoto saat ini menghalangi jalannya menuju ruang perpustakaan kecil yang berada di lantai dua.

Mikoto memberikan perintah dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya yang dimonyongkan, agar Fugaku—suaminya diam. Tidak menimbulkan suara berisik yang bisa menarik perhatian pasangan Sasuke-Hinata.

"Aku sedang memastikan sesuatu." Tampang Mikoto semakin serius saat ia tidak berhasil menemukan tanda-tanda _suara aneh_ itu.

Geser sedikit ke kanan. Nungging-nungging dikit.

Dan—

Ah-ha!

Dia berhasilkan menemukan sesuatu.

Sedikit mengencangkan volume, maka Mikoto akan berhasil mendengar suara yang baru saja ditangkapnya dengan jelas.

Eh—! Ini bukan _suara _yang dimaksud Mikoto. Ini—suara dengkuran.

"Arghh—!"

Mikoto berteriak frustasi sembari menjambak rambutnya. Apa-apaan mereka berdua. Kenapa tidak melakukan _ritual_ yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Menunda itu tidak baik. Ini adalah _malam pertama_. Kenapa mereka malah melewatinya dengan percuma. Itu perbuatan mubazir.

Sepertinya Mikoto harus—jauh bersabar mendapatkan seorang cucu.

Sedangkan Fugaku, dia berlalu meninggalkan istrinya dengan santai. Mikoto akan tenang dengan sendirinya. Justru kalau dia berusaha menenangkan amukan Mikoto, dialah yang akan menjadi sasaran empuk jambakan menyakitkan dari istrinya.

.

-:-

.

Tatapan penuh tanya seakan mengintai Hinata dan Sasuke dari tadi. Kalau Sasuke biasa saja, lain lagi dengan Hinata. Ia menghabiskan sarapan paginya dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Suaminya itu seakan bermuka tembok yang kebal dari serangan pandangan dari siapapun.

Merasa tidak menerima bantuan dari suaminya, Hinata melanjutkan acara sarapanya dengan menundukkan kepala semakin dalam.

Suara dentingan diakibatkan dari sendok yang beradu dengan permukaan piring mengintrupsi seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha yang berada di meja makan. Serentak, empat pasang mata tertuju pada sosok Mikoto yang duduk di samping Fugaku.

"Hinata—" merasa namanya dipanggil oleh Mikoto dengan nada yang sama seperti dipakai seorang dosen yang memergoki mahasiswanya menyontek saat ujian membuat Hinata buru-buru menengadahkan wajahnya,"—dan Sasuke."

Author udah bilang kalau Sasuke itu muka tembok 'kan? Jadi gak usah diulangin lagi yah.

Merasa tidak bersalah, Sasuke melanjutkan memakan roti tawarnya dengan santai dan tenang.

"Kalian berdua—" Mikoto menunjuk dua orang yang dimaksud "—Semalam kenapa tidur?"

"Ibu bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke memastikan apa maksud dari pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Iya, kenapa semalam kalian tidak melakukan—" mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti orang yang sedang berdoa, semakin lama semakin rapat, "—sesuatu yang bisa membuat Ayah dan Ibu menjadi seorang Kakek dan Nenek."

Hinata merona sejadi-jadinya. Sasuke hanya berdecih. Fugaku tersedak kopi yang diminumnya. Dan Itachi kecipratan saus cabai yang dituangnya. Menjaga wibawanya, Fugaku berdehem sembari mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan serbet. Itachi menahan jengkel karena harus mengganti kemeja kesayangannya akibat noda merah yang enggak banget.

"Ibu ini apa-apaan sih." Tegur Sasuke.

"Kalian kenapa malah tidur. Setidaknya _lakukan itu _barang sebentar, agar ibu tidak kecewa." Mikoto menambahkan efek sedih diakhir kalimat.

Fugaku menggeleng saat membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang sempat melorot. Istrinya itu ada-ada saja.

"Jangan bilang kalau," Sasuke menajamkan kedua matanya, "Ibu menguping kami semalam."

Tebakan Sasuke benar. Seharusnya dia sadar kalau salah satu kebiasaan aneh ibunya itu adalah _stalker_. Dia akan mengintai apapun kalau sudah menyangkut kedua anak—ditambah satu menantu—nya. Bahkan sampai ke hal paling _privasi_.

"Ibu tidak menguping—hanya memastikan saja." Sergah Mikoto layaknya pengendara motor yang ditilang polisi.

"Lalu apa bedanya, intinya Ibu menguping kami semalam."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyudahi sarapannya. Ia langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan setelah memgambil jas coklat _mocca_-nya yang diselampirkan pada punggung kursi. Perbincangan gila ini berhasil menghilangkan nafsu makan Sasuke.

Ia memanggil Hinata agar segera menyusulnya karena hari ini Sasuke berjanji akan mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke sekolah. Jarak kediaman Uchiha dengan sekolah Hinata memang lumayan jauh dan membuntuhkan _transit_ MRL dan bis beberapa kali. Hal itu 'lah mengapa Sasuke tidak akan tega membiarkan istrinya berangkat sendirian. Setidaknya kalau dia tidak bisa mengantar atau menjemput, dia akan menyuruh supir pribadinya agar menggantikan tugasnya mengantar atau menjemput Hinata ke sekolah.

Benar-benar suami yang sayang istri.

Siapa yang mau punya suami kayak Sasuke? Ayo angkat tangan...

.

-:-

.

Mobil _mercy_ super mewah dan kinclong—mengalahkan kepala botaknya Deddy Coubuzer—yang dikendarai Sasuke berhasil menarik perhatian siswa-siswi yang berada di parkiran sekolah. Tadinya Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarkannya sampai perempatan jalan di depan sekolah sehingga suaminya itu tidak perlu repot untuk memutar balik, tapi Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Hinata begitu saja. Dia benar-benar mengantar Hinata sampai depan sekolah agar dia bisa memastikan Hinata sampai dengan selamat.

Setelah melepaskan _seat belt_, Hinata mengambil tas sekolahnya yang diletakan di kursi penumpang dan membenarkan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit lecak akibat terlalu lama duduk.

"A-arigato, Sasuke-san." Ucap Hinata sedikit sungkan kepada Sasuke.

Jujur dia belum terbiasa diantar ke sekolah oleh Sasuke karena biasanya Ayahnya lah yang mengantarkan Hinata dengan mobil toko.

"Kalau sudah mau pulang hubungi aku."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti sebelum membuka pintu.

Namun belum juga menarik kunci pengaman, Sasuke menahan tangan kanan Hinata saat memanggil namanya, "Hinata."

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh Sasuke dan sesuatu menahan tangannya, Hinata menoleh. Sebuah ciuman diberikan Sasuke tepat di bibir Hinata. Akal sehatnya seakan menghilang secara mendadak, bahkan dia belum sempat menutup kedua matanya. Kontan hal itu membuat Hinata merona menahan malu. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua berciuman di dalam mobil dan yang lebih pentingnya lagi—diparkiran sekolahnya yang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi.

Sentuhan jemari yang menyapu permukaan bibir Hinata menandakan kalau Sasuke menyudahi ciuman manisnya.

"Hinata..." suara rendah memabukan milik Sasuke membuat akal sehat Hinata kembali ke dalam otaknya. Memastikan kalau—jiwa—istrinya masih bertahan di sana.

"Ah! I-itu—anu..." Hinata seakan orang limbung yang baru saja turun dari kapal. "Ha-hati di jalan... Sasuke-san."

Jemari jenjang Sasuke merapikan helaian poni indigo Hinata, "Cobalah memanggilku tanpa embel-embel '-san'."

Hinata mengangguk, "Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Setidaknya itu lebih baik." Ada efek lain saat Hinata menyebutkan namanya. Biasanya Sasuke merasa biasa saja saat namanya dipanggil orang lain. Namun saat Hinata memanggil namanya—kata Sasuke terdengar begitu indah.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya agar dia bisa keluar dari mobil. Setelah benar-benar memastikan istrinya masuk ke dalam sekolah dari kaca _spion_, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan parkiran sekolah itu.

Ketiga sahabat Hinata sudah menunggunya di depan loker sepatu. Mereka menahan tawa karena menyaksikan adegan romantis ala film drama yang disuguhkan secara pecuma.

"Hi-na-ta-chan.."

_Senpai_ berambut pendek berwarna biru keunguan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang mengenakan _uwabaki_ -nya. Efek _sprinkle-sprinkle_ bertaburan di sekelilingnya. Seperti seorang _sales promotion _yang berhasil menjual seluruh produk dagangan perusahaan.

"Ah—Konan-san, ada apa?"

Konan dibantu dengan dua sahabatnya yang lain merangkul pundak Hinata. Mereka harus mengorek informasi lebih dalam perihal seseorang yang telah meng-_kiss_ Hinata barusan.

"Jadi—dia itu suamimu yang kau maksud..."

"Ah!" suara Hinata yang memekik berhasil menarik perhatian murid-murid yang berada di loker sepatu. Buru-buru Konan membekap mulut Hinata dengan tangannya.

Hinata berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Konan agar ia bisa mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara. "Ko-Konan-san lihat yang barusan?" rasa malu bukan main menyerang Hinata. Dugaannya soal akan ada murid yang menyaksikan dirinya berciuman dengan Sasuke di dalam mobil benar.

"Sudahlah. Kami tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang kau lakukan di sana, tapi siapa orang itu." ujar Konan. "Jadi?" Konan semakin mendesak Hinata.

Poni tebal Hinata berhasil menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang melirik saat menjawab pertanyaan Konan. "Di-dia Sasuke-kun."

"Ya Tuhan, jadi dia suamimu." Giliran Konan yang dibekap oleh Hinata dan kedua temannya yang lain.

Hinata semakin takut kalau ada murid yang mendengar perkataan Konan barusan. Dia bukan bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan status barunya dengan Sasuke, hanya saja semua butuh waktu yang tepat. Salah perkiraan malah akan membuat semuanya runyam.

"Hinata—apa yang dikatakan Konan barusan itu benar?"

Tuh kan! Ada yang dengar.

Gerakan perlahan terasa bagaikan bagian _slow motion _difilm-film saat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya.

Di sana ada seroang siswa laki-laki berambut jingga kemerahan.

Sang ketua Judo idola siswi-siswi mulai dari para _kohai_ hingga _senpai_.

"Pein-san..."

.

-:-

.

-See ya! In the next chapter-

.

Curhatan gak penting Author:

-Gimana? Chapter ini udah panjang belom? Author ngetiknya sambil meres otak sampe bener-bener kering.

-Beberapa bagian diatas emang—agak atau malah mungkin—mesum banget. Gommen, hanya sebagai bumbu asem tambahan kok. Selama gak sampe penjabaran detail perihal _ritual_ yang dimaksud Tante Mikoto sih, Author rasa aman.

-Dua atau tiga chapter kedepan emang udah _ready to update_ jadinya bisa lebih cepet dipublish.

-Maaf—lagi—kalao kata yang dipake gak sesuai sama EYD yang ada ato Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia. Karena Author menyajikan dengan gaya Author. So—yang gak suka juga gak papa...

-Beberapa style Sasuke bakalan diambil dari MV-nya Suju yang Mr Simple. Jadi kalo yang belum liat, mending liat dulu biar gak penasaran.

.

Makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri ngebuang pulsa hape dan modem cuma-Cuma atau pergi ke warnet demi ngebaca fic abal ini. apalagi yang udah nge-riview.

.

Akhir kata, salam hangat dari –Mikan- *poke*

.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Billion Dollar Baby-**

**-III-**

"_**Approach**_**"**

**.**

**Copyright Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Mikan Kecil-**

**.**

**Warning's: Standard Used.**

**Rate: T**

**Romance-Drama-Family**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat demi hiburan semata. Cerita ini fiksi. Tidak ada hubungan dengan nama tokoh, kelompok dan kejadian yang sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**-Hiashi & Fugaku: 52 tahun.**

**-Mikoto: 50 tahun.**

**-Itachi: 27 tahun.**

**-Sasuke & Neji: 23 tahun.**

**-Hinata: 17 tahun.**

**-Konan & Pein: 18 tahun.**

**Dan beberapa karakter pembantu yang akan menyusul.**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Posisi Hinata—Konan—dan Pein saat ini sama percis seperti bagian di salah satu sinetron favorit ibu-ibu yang disiarkan tiap malam.

Hinata membekap mulutnya dengan tangan. Konan memandang Pein dengan tatapan membunuh ala burung elang. Sedangkan Pein berdiri seperti tiang bendera di hadapan Hinata dan Konan. Suara ricuh yang diakibatkan lalu lalang para murid menjadi latar belakang. Tinggal ditambah kamera yang ngerekam mereka berulang-ulang sambil sedikit di_zoom_.

Author merasa prihatin sama rok sekolah rampel Hinata yang terlihat lusuh akibat terlalu kencang diremas oleh pemiliknya. Merasa kalau Hinata butuh pelindung, Konan maju agar menjadi tameng _kohai_-nya yang imut-imut terlihat rapuh padahal pernah ikut karate waktu kecil.

"Katakan kalau yang kau bilang barusan itu hanya sebuah lelucon—Hinata?"

Suara parau Pein membuat Hinata merasa tidak enak hati. Banyak yang mengira kalau ketua Judo pencinta _piercing _dan hal-hal berbau _kawaii_ itu menyimpan rasa terhadap Hinata. Sesungguhnya Hinata menganggap Pein hanya sebatas teman dekatnya—seperti seorang kakak.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sungguhan." Konan berinisiatif menjawab pertanyaan Pein, karena Hinata tidak kunjung memberikan jawabannya.

Tatapan tidak suka di terima Pein saat Konan semakin mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan memasang tampang angkuh, perempuan penggila origami itu menarik Hinata memasuki kelas mereka. Meninggalkan Pein yang berdiri sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Ada yang salah paham di sini.

Tapi kenapa tiap kali Pein ingin meluruskan permasalahannya selalu saja ada kendala.

Hanya menghela nafas panjang-panjang yang bisa dilakukan Pein saat ini.

Sabar anak muda, anggap ini sebagai cobaan bagimu.

.

-:-

.

Disaat jam pelajaran olahraga, seluruh murid kelas dua satu berada di lapangan _in door_ yang terdapat di belakang sekolah untuk pengambilan nilai praktek.

Suara berdecit dihasilkan dari gesekan antara alas sepatu dan lantai lapangan yang tebuat dari _parquete_, juga pantulan bola basket yang gagal masuk tiap kali di_shoot_ ke dalam ring.

Murid perempuan yang sudah mengambil nilai duduk di pinggiran lapangan. Menyaksikan pertandingan dadakan para teman laki-laki sekelas mereka. Saat salah satu tim berhasil memasukan bola ke ring lawan, siswi-siswi itu bersorak sembari bertepuk tangan.

Hinata mentepati posisi paling pas untuk menyaksikan pertandingan teman sekelasnya. Sebotol _pocari_ dingin berhasil menghilangkan dahaga yang diakibatkan berkeringat terlalu banyak. Mirip iklan di tipi ya.

Matanya bergerak lincah saat berfokus pada bola basket yang dioper kesana kemari. Kalau bolanya melambung ke atas, maka kepalanya juga ikut ke atas. Kalau ke kanan ikut ke kanan, kalau ke kiri juga ikut ke kiri. Jadi mirip anak kucing yang digodain pake ikan asin.

Getaran berasal dari ponsel yang dikantonginya membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Sembunyi-sembunyi, Hinata membuka sebuah pesan yang dikirim oleh nomor tak dikenal.

_Sedang apa? Sudah makan siang 'kan?_

Bukan perkataan itu yang membuat Hinata berdebar bahagia. Melainkan nama yang ditulis oleh pengirimnya. Sasuke mengirim Hinata sebuah pesan singkat hanya untuk menanyakan apakah istrinya itu sudah makan siang atau belum.

Oh So Sweet...

Karena biasanya tidak ada yang mengirim pesan seperti itu, Hinata membalas pesan Sasuke sambil berdag-dig-dug ria dan tangan sedikit gemetar. Oh ditambah sedikit rona merah andalan Hinata.

Dulu—jauh sebelum Hinata _menikah_ dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sambil memakan bekal atau berbicang ringan dengan teman yang bisa dihitung pake jari. Tapi saat ini ponsel flip hadiah dari Hiashi jadi berguna karena digunakan Hinata untuk membalas pesan yang dikirim suaminya.

.

-:-

.

Sebelum pulang, Sasuke sempat menyuruh Hinata melalui pesan singkat kalau dia akan menjemput istrinya di sekolah. Syukur karena tidak ada rapat berjam-jam yang menyita waktu Sasuke sehingga ia telat pulang.

Sehabis mengikat rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda, Hinata bergegas menunggu Sasuke di depan pintu gerbang sehingga suaminya itu tidak perlu repot-repot mengendarai mobil puluhan juta yen-nya itu memasuki parkiran sekolahnya yang sempit. Kalo lecet mahal biaya dempulnya.

Sesekali Hinata melirik jam tangan ketika Sasuke tak kunjung datang juga. Sudah telat lima belas menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan Sasuke. Berpikir positif, Hinata masih tetap menunggu Sasuke.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Itu suara laki-laki, tapi bukan milik Sasuke. Aduh! Jangan-jangan om-om genit yang berusaha menculik Hinata.

Untuk memastikannya, Hinata membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke orang yang menyapanya. Untunglah orang itu adalah Pein-san. Seragam sekolahnya sudah didabel dengan sweater berwarna sama dengan rambut jingganya. Hinata bingung harus berkata apa saat Pein sudah berdiri beberapa meter di sampingnya.

"Menunggu jemputan—maksudku suamimu?" ralat Pein atas pertanyaannya.

Hinata mengangguk sekali tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Tidak ada obrolan yang dilanjutkan. Suara bising diakibatkan kendaraan yang lewat mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka berdua. Hinata pura-pura memperhatikan jalanan. Sedangkan Pein berusaha untuk tidak melirik _kohai_nya itu.

"Err—Hinata..."

Tidak sopan kalau dipanggil tapi tidak menengok, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Pein.

"Menurutmu... Seandainya aku mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya kepada Konan, apa dia akan mengerti." Lanjut Pein.

Oh—masalah salah paham itu. Konan memang mengira kalau Pein mendekati Hinata karena sahabat dari TK-nya itu menyimpan rasa kepada Hinata. Siapa sih yang nyebar gosip kayak gitu? Padahal kan Pein ngedeketin Hinata supaya dia bisa tebar pesona sama Konan.

Terus lagi Author udah ngasih tau kalo Pein itu suka sama hal berbau _kawaii_,berhubung Hinata juga imut maka Pein memasukan _kohaii-_nya itu kedalam list. Dasar _Otomen._ Tapi emang dasar Konan itu muka tembok hati besi—kayak Sasuke—jadinya dia tidak menyadari maksud dari Pein.

Hinata tersenyum atas penuturan Pein. "A-aku rasa itu lebih baik. Ti-tidak baik kalau dibiarkan se-seperti ini terus."

Mendapat pencerahan dari adik kelasnya, Pein memutuskan akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Konan secepat mungkin. Urusan diterima apa enggaknya mah itu belakangan, yang penting Konan tahu siapa yang sebenarnya disukai sama Pein.

Sedikit hembusan angin sore dan suara burung yang terbang kembali ke sarang membuat suasana saat itu seperti sore di anime-anime kesayangan _reader's_. Sayang mereka berdua gak lagi berjalan di pinggir sungai.

Suara klakson mobil membuat mereka berdua menengok secara serentak. Itu dia Sasuke datang.

"A-aku sudah dijemput," Hinata membungkuk sebelum permisi pulang. "A-aku duluan, Pein-san." Pamit Hinata.

Pein membalas bungkukan Hinata dengan lambaian sebelum mempersilahkan adik kelasnya itu menghampiri mobil Sasuke.

Jas yang dikenakan Sasuke tadi pagi sudah berpindah tempat jadi di bangku penumpang. Lengan kemejanya pun di lipat hingga sebatas siku. Ada yang beda, sebuah kacamata dipakai Sasuke. Jadi mata suaminya itu minus, Hinata baru tahu.

Satu hal lagi yang Hinata dapatkan mengenai Sasuke.

"Kau lapar?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku juga. Kita makan di luar." Ajak Sasuke.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata diajak makan malam di luar oleh seseorang. Ajakan makan malam itu sama ajah kayak kencan secara gak langsungkan. Memikirkan hal itu berhasil membuat pipi Hinata kembali merona merah.

Memastikan kalau Hinata sudah memasang _seat belt_nya dengan benar, Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju salah satu restoran di pusat kota.

.

-:-

.

Saat pertama kali masuk ke restoran bintang lima plus berlian—mulai lebaynya—Hinata mulai mengitung apakah uang sakunya cukup untuk membeli makanan di sana yang pasti harganya bisa membiayai kebutuhan Hinata selama beberapa minggu.

Perasaan khawatir semakin menyerang hati Hinata saat dia menerima daftar menu yang diberikan mbak _waitress_ yang cakep. Untung suaminya gak genit, kalo gak pasti mbak cakep itu udah di godain sama Sasuke.

_Back to story..._

Mulai dari daftar menu _Appetizer-Soup-Main course-Dessert-Soft Drink/ Juice _seakan mencekek leher Hinata. Buset dah! Itu makanan terbuat dari emas apa? Yang paling murah aja bisa buat beli beberapa pasang baju yang lagi ngetrend.

Mesen es teh manis aja boleh 'kan yah ?

"A-ano Sasuke-kun..."

Kedua mata _oniks_ Sasuke melirik dari bagian atas menu yang sedah di pilihnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat karena ia enggan mengucakapkan kata tanya.

"U-uangku tidak cukup untuk me-membeli makanan di sini." Ujar Hinata jujur sambil malu-malu dikit.

Ia menutup menu makanan berbentuk buku itu lalu meletakkannya di permukaan meja. Hinata harus siap menahan lapar saat melihat suaminya menyantap makanan ala _Prancis_ nanti.

Kekehan Sasuke malah semakin memperburuk perasaan tidak nyaman Hinata. Ia menyingkarkan buku menu yang tadinya menutup setengah bagian wajah tampannya.

"Kau pikir aku setega itu membiarkanmu membayar makanan sendiri." Sasuke memanggil salah satu pelayan yang berada paling dekat dengan meja mereka, "Pilih saja apa yang kau mau, nanti aku yang bayar."

Raut wajah Hinata berubah cerah, "Be-benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"A-arigato." Hinata membuka kembali buku menu makanan dengan penuh antusias. Beberapa jenis makanan yang biasanya dia lihat di iklan pada majalah akhirnya bisa dicoba juga.

Mulai dari jenis makanan manis sampai berat berbahan dasar daging sapi pilihan di pesan Hinata. Sasuke menggeleng mendengar nama-nama makanan yang dipesan istrinya. Bukan takut gak bisa bayar—secara di dompetnya udah tersedia beberapa lembar uang ratusan ribu _yen_ dan sederet kartu kredit serta _golden card_ yang menyimpan nominal uang yang nolnya banyak banget—jadi Hinata mau pesen semua makanan yang ada di menu sih gak masalah.

Melainkan mengetahui nafsu makan istrinya yang besar membuat Sasuke tidak sadar mengembangkan senyum yang jarang banget ia tunjukkan kesembarang orang. Jarang sekali—bahkan tidak pernah Sasuke bertemu dengan perempuan seperti dia. Hinata memang menarik.

Selama menunggu pesanan meraka dibuat, Sasuke menggunakan waktu tunggu dengan berbincang ringan bersama Hinata. Mulai dari obrolan santai perihal sekolah Hinata, kebiasaan yang sering dia lakukan hingga pekerjaan Sasuke di kantor.

Saat Hinata menceritakan soal teman-temannya, Sasuke jadi teringat dengan seorang murid laki-laki yang tadi sore bersama dengan istrinya.

"Anak laki-laki yang tadi sore mengobrol bersamamu itu siapa?"

Sesi introgasi dimulai.

Hinata memasang tampang serius saat mencoba mengingat siapa anak laki-laki yang dimaksud Sasuke. Emangnya tadi dia pernah ngobrol sama anak SMP atau  
>SD yah?<p>

"Rambutnya berwarna jingga dengan telinga yang ditindik." Merasa istrinya masih belum menyadari orang yang dimaksud Sasuke, ia menambahkan ciri-ciri orang tersebut.

"Oh—!" Hinata tahu siapa orang itu, "Ma-maksudmu Pein-san?"

Sasuke merasa tidak suka dengan cara Hinata menyebutkan nama kakak kelasnya itu.

"Di-dia kakak kelasku." Hinata menunduk, menghindari tatapan menuntut penjelasan lebih dari Sasuke. "Ka-kami berteman dari SMP. Ka-kau harus berkenalan dengannya, di-dia asik diajak mengobrol."

"Benarkah ?"

Hinata menelan air liurnya saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada yang seakan meragukan perkataan Hinata. Ketika ia melirik dari balik tirai poni _indigo_nya, Hinata mendapati Sasuke masih mengamati dirinya sambil menopang dagunya dengan siku tangan yang bertumpu pada meja.

Kedua mata sehitam malam itu seakan mengikat konsentrasi Hinata sehingga ia tidak bisa memalingkan pandangan dari indahnya _oniks_ itu.

Sebuah pertanyaan tercipta di benak Hinata.

Kalau Sasuke memiliki wajah tampan yang mampu membuat para perempuan —normal—klepek-klepek dan kekayaan yang berlimpah, lalu kenapa dia malah memilih Hinata sebagai istrinya?

Pasti sebelum Sasuke dijodohkan, ia mempunyai seorang pacar yang disayanginya 'kan. Bohong kalau Sasuke—dulu—tidak punya pacar dengan daya tarik level tinggi itu.

"Seperti apa pacar Sasuke-kun dulu?"

Oh-My-Gosh!

Kemana akal sehat Hinata sehingga ia lancang menanyakan hal sensitive macam itu. Habislah kau Hinata.

Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke karena tidak berani menghadapi wajah Sasuke yang entah memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Rasa takutnya kali ini hampir sama seperti bocah kecil yang memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan Ibu yang harganya muahal bangettt! Pengalaman sih.

Dalam hati ia berdoa agar paling nggak Sasuke tidak menyuruh Hinata pulang sendiri karena marah atas pertanyaannya barusan.

Kami-sama, masa abis makan makanan enak pulang mesti jalan kaki 'sih. Sayang banget tuh!

"Aku tidak punya pacar."

Terkejut mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasuke dengan santai, Hinata mengakat wajahnya secepat kilat sambil melongo.

Pertama; ia merasa lega karena Sasuke tidak marah kepadanya. Dari nada bicara yang Sasuke tunjukkan.

Kedua: Hinata gak perlu pulang sambil jalan kaki.

Ketiga dan yang paling penting: pria tampan keturunan darah bangsawan Uchiha yang dianugrahi wajah aduhai melebihi _Keanu Reeves _itu jomblo.

J O M B L O !

_Are you kidding Me !_

Coba cek apa matahari masih terbit dari timur dan terbenam di ufuk barat. Semua masih amankan ketika orang seperti Sasuke menjomblo. Ini yang salah Sasuke-nya apa selera para perempuan.

"Aku serius." Sasuke meyakinkan istrinya kalau sebelum dia menikah dengan Hinata, dirinya tidak memiliki seorang pacar. Tampang yang ditunjukkan Hinata saat itu seakan mengatakan kalau Hinata seratus kali sepuluh pangkat empat persen gak percaya. Bisa ngartiin sendiri maksudnya apakan?

Acara makan malam itu dilewati dengan senda gurau ringan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Secara perlahan Sasuke seakan melepas jubah kejutekan, dingin, tidak peka dengan sekitar dan acuh-tak acuh miliknya.

Pelan-pelan Hinata mengubah kepribadian Sasuke menjadi yang baru. Lebih hangat kepada orang lain, mudah tersenyum dan menerima kebaradaan sekitar.

Sebuah pernikahan selalu membawa berkah kepada orang yang melaksanakannya.

Betul nggak?

.

-:-

.

Perasaan khawatir menghantui Mikoto. Ibu dua anak—dan mertua dari seorang menantu—itu mondar-mandir di ruang tamu karena mendapati kedua anaknya; Sasuke dan Hinata, belum sampai rumah padahal sudah lewat jam sepuluh malam.

Kalau Sasuke pergi sendiri sih, Mikoto sudah biasa kalau si bungsu-nya itu pulang hingga larut malam. Tapi permasalahannya, Hinata juga belum pulang hingga jam segini.

Mereka berdua tidak memberikan kabar kalau akan pulang larut malam. Itulah kenapa Mikoto belum masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Sebagai ibu ber_insting_ tajam bak leopard, Mikoto menepis segala pikiran buruk mengenai kebaradaan dua anaknya itu.

Duduk di sofa empuk yang di pesan langsung dari Turki gak nyaman. Berdiri di samping _standing clock_ hadiah dari salah satu rekan binis Fugaku dari Inggris malah nambah galau Mikoto. Apalagi matanya gak bisa berhenti mencuri pandang pada jarum jam yang seakan bergerak semakin cepat.

Deru mesin yang terdengar dari arah depan rumah membuat Mikoto sedikit berlari menuju jendela besar samping pintu, mengintip mobil siapa yang datang. Kalau dilihat dari jenis, warna dan plat nomornya sih tidak salah lagi itu miliknya Sasuke.

Mikoto semakin merasa kalau Sasuke itu jalannya kaya putri keraton karena hingga beberapa menit ia tidak masuk-masuk ke rumah. Seorang Sasuke gak mungkin mengendap-endap masuk ke rumah lewat pintu belakang layaknya anak ababil kabur dari rumah.

Saat kunci pintu dibuka dari luar, Mikoto telah menyiapkan seribu pertanyaan kalau Sasuke tidak pulang bersama dengan Hinata. Namun mendapati Sasuke pulang sambil menggandeng Hinata—walau tampangnya udah muka bantal banget—menghilangkan kekalutan plus galau yang ada.

Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah keibuan Mikoto. Emang Mikoto seorang ibu 'kan?

"Lain kali kalau mau pergi _kencan_ sampai malam kabari Ibu," Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti, "Jadi kan Ibu tidak khawatir."

Sasuke yang udah biasa menghadapi ke-lebai-an ibunya hanya mendengus pendek. Kalau Hinata malah merasa tidak enak karena lupa mengabari Ibunya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku lupa memberi tahu Ibu..." ucap Hinata sambil beberapa kali menundukkan kepalanya. "Ta-tadi kami hanya makan malam di luar."

"Lebih dari makan malam juga gak apa-apa 'kok." Kan Sasuke dan Hinata udah dikasih label; ikatan yang menghalalkan hubungan mereka.

Senyuman penuh misteri Mikoto semakin membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Ada yang tidak beres. Ibunya itu pasti sedang memikirkan hal konyol.

Ketika Mikoto mendorong Sasuke dan Hinata menuju kamar mereka berdua, perasaan tidak enak itu menjadi kenyataan. Meski Sasuke menggeliat risih, Mikoto tetap saja mendorong paksa dia.

"Kemarin malam 'kan tertunda..." Mikoto mengerlingkan matanya, "Jadi—malam ini dilanjutkan yah."

Sasuke melotot ngeri, "Apanya?"

"_Give your mother a grandchild,_ Sasuke-ku~n..." sebelum menutup pintu kamar anaknya, Mikoto menyempatkan diri melambai dan memberikan _kiss bye_.

Setelah pintu tertutup. Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Menyadari tatapan aneh dari suaminya, Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seolah melindungi _buah _berharga miliknya.

Ia mundur selangkah saat Sasuke melangkah mendekat.

Tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata, Sasuke mulai melepaskan kancing kemejanya lalu melemparkannya tidak berprikekemejaan. Seluruh bulu kuduk Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga tengkuknya berdiri saat Sasuke mulai mengendurkan ikat pinggangnya.

Tatapan Sasuke semakin liar. Bahkan Hinata bisa mendengar suara resleting celana yang diturunkan. Hinata tidak berani melihat asal suara tersebut.

"Ka-kau mau a-apa?" nafas Hinata seakan tercekat di tenggorokan saat Sasuke semakin mendekatinya.

"Hinata-chan pikir aku mau apa?" tanya Sasuke penuh dengan nada menggoda.

Kecepatan deru jantung Hinata hampir sama dengan _Shinkansen_ menuju Osaka. Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di wajahnya. Bahkan mukanya hampir kehilangan warna alami kulit wajahnya.

"Kau—" Sasuke sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Hinata, ia sampai bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke "—_Pervet_."

Sehabis mengambil jubah handuk yang digantung percis di samping Hinata. Ia memberikan Hinata sebuah seringaian _sexy_ sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kedua kaki Hinata yang lemas seakan tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya lebih lama lagi. Sehingga ia merosot duduk di atas lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Ia malu bukan main karena sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, seakan tambah malu kalau ada yang melihat rona merah yang mewarnai wajahnya bahkan hingga ke kuping.

Kenapa Hinata jadi berfikir _ngeres_ sih?

Seharusnya yang _pervet _disini itu Sasuke, bukan dirinya?

Lagi, malam ini ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. _Poor_ Hinata.

.

-:-

.

Karena semalam Hinata langsung tidur, ia jadi lupa mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Jadinya pagi ini setelah mandi, ia menyempatkan diri mengeluarkan isi tas dan menyimpannya di meja belajar. Hari sabtu membuat anggota keluarga Uchiha berkumpul.

Ayah yang tidak pergi ke kantor memilih membaca koran di teras belakang. Kakak iparnya; Itachi-san juga gak ngumpul sama geng _Akatsuki_ pencinta kedamaian dan jubah hitam motif batik _mega mendung_ ciri khas kelompok _Green life_ itu. Kalo Mikoto mah emang selalu nggak ada kerjaan, jadi yah mungkin dia lagi di dapur buat makanan atau ngerecokin kedua anaknya.

Omong-omong Sasuke kemana yah? Saat Hinata bangun tadi pagi, ia mendapati suaminya sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya.

Ketika sedang merapikan buku pelajarannya, sebuah amplop putih terjatuh kepangkuan Hinata. Karena penasaran ia mengambil amplop bercap logo sekolahnya yang tergolek tak berdaya itu.

_Surat undangan kepada wali murid untuk mengikuti rapat akhir semester._

Hinata bingung harus memberikan surat undangan itu ke siapa.

Ayahnya; Hiashi, Mikoto, apa Sasuke yah?

Buru-buru Hinata mengantongi surat undangan itu di saku celana delapan perempatnya saat Mikoto memanggil agar segera sarapan.

Itu dia Sasuke! Ternyata suaminya sudah lebih dulu berada di ruang makan. Sebuah map coklat yang kelihatannya penting menjadi bahan bacaan di pagi hari. Tidak ada kemeja formal atau jas kerjanya, Sasuke yang duduk disalah satu bangku meja makan mengenakan kaos bertangan panjang yang digelung sesiku dan celana jeans santai.

Menyadari Hinata duduk di sebelahnya, Sasuke menyingkirkan map coklat yang menjadi penghalang wajah tampannya. Ia mengunci helaian rambut panjang Hinata pada daun telinganya. Agar dirinya bisa leluasa memandang wajah manis sang istri saat Hinata menyodorkan surat undangan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke saat menerima amplop yang diberikan Hinata.

"Su-surat undangan. Senin lusa, sekolahku mengadakan rapat wali murid." Jelas Hinata.

Sasuke membuka amplop putih yang menyimpang selembar surat undangan, lalu membacanya singkat. Mengingat sejenak apakah senin besok ia ada rapat penting yang tidak bisa ditunda.

"Ka-kalau kau tidak bisa hadir, rapatnya bisa diwakilkan I-Ibu 'kok." Timpal Hinata saat melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Surat undangan itu kini sudah terlipat menjadi dua saat Sasuke meletakkannya di atas map coklat, "Kau adalah tanggung jawabku, saat ini aku adalah walimu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan orang lain menghadiri rapat di sekolahmu."

"Ja-jadi?"

"Aku yang akan menghadiri rapat wali murid lusa."

Oh Tuhan.

Hinata harus menyiapkan seribu alasan mengenai siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Rencananya sih kalau Mikoto yang menghadiri rapat wali murid itu, dia bakalan bilang kalau Mikoto adalah Tantenya atau apalah.

Tapi kalau Sasuke? Dia terlalu muda buat dijadiin Paman.

.

-:-

.

Setelah merapikan dasi merah marunnya, Sasuke menyusul Hinata yang sudah keluar dari mobil duluan. Perasaan tegang menyerang Hinata saat Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya.

Belum lagi serangan dari berpasang-pasang mata murid yang melihat ke arahnya dan Sasuke. Bisikan yang diciptakan oleh murid-murid yang berada di koridor membuat suasana sedikit ricuh. Apalagi pas ada salah satu murid perempuan yang berteriak histeris saat melihat Sasuke Uchiha berada di sekolahnya.

"_Kyaa!" _

Aduh! Suaminya itu memang pintar menarik perhatian sekitar.

Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu jalan dengan santai. Ia malah sengaja merangkul pundak Hinata ketika mendapati beberapa murid laki-laki mencuri pandang pada istrinya.

"Ini kelasmu ?" tanya Sasuke saat Hinata berhenti di depan pintu salah satu kelas di lantai tiga.

Hinata mengangguk saat membuka pintu bercat hijau tua. Kalau seandainya yang masuk itu Hiashi atau Neji sih pasti ekspresi para ibu-ibu dan _Sensei_ -nya Hinata gak bakalan kayak begitu.

Tapi ketika seseorang berperawakan tinggi, tampan, putih, dan terlihat pintar dengan setelan jas hitam kebiruan dan celana panjang hitam ditambah pantovel hitam kinclong masuk ke kelas itu berhasil ngebuat para wanita berumur itu ngeces alias ngiler.

Mereka hanya bisa menikmati wajah tampan aktor lewat acara tivi seperti dorama, acara gossip atau musik. Tapi sekarang—mereka perlu menandai hari ini di kalender sebagai hari tak terlupakan karena bisa menyaksikan secara langsung pria tampang setara dengan model atau aktor terkenal dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

Woy! Bu, inget suami yang lagi kerja noh!

"_Sensei..._" nampaknya Hinata belum berhasil membawa kembali _Sensei-_nya ke dunia nyata.

Hinata mengayunkan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah sang _Sensei _yang seakan jiwanya raib akibat menyaksikan sosok seorang Sasuke.

"_Sensei—_Anda baik-baik saja?" Hinata meyakinkan _Sensei_-nya saat jiwanya telah berhasil kembali dengan selamat ke dalam raga.

"Eh—Oh—Hinata-san! Tentu aku baik-baik saja," jawab sang _Sensei_ sambil tertawa malu.

"Jadi—" _Sensei_ menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang dibuat se _ -cute_ mungkin "—Apa dia walimu, Hinata-san?"

Hinata mengangguk dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan tangannya yang terangkat, "Di-Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Dia... Dia—" Hinata bingung mencari kata yang tepat untuk menunjukkan Sasuke itu siapanya Hinata.

"Aku suaminya Hinata." Sambung Sasuke dengan rasa percaya diri _full tank_.

Hampir semua ibu-ibu yang berada disana sedikit memekik kecewa, sedangkan _Sensei_-nya Hinata yang berstatus jomblo alias perawan tua alias gak laku-laku itu jatuh terjengkak dari bangkunya dengan posisi yang gak sedap dipandang.

Sial! Dia kalah dengan muridnya yang masih bau kencur perihal memikat hati pria.

Setelah bersusah payah kembali duduk, _Sensei_ merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan agar tetap terlihat cantik di depan Sasuke. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum melanjutkan bicara.

"Maaf. Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku suaminya Hinata. Ada yang salah?" ulang Sasuke.

Untung _Sensei_ gak jantungan.

"Kurasa Hinata masih dibawah umur untuk mengikat janji pernikahan." Kata sang _Sensei_ dengan nafas yang tersengal seperti orang habis lari ngelilingin lapangan Senayan.

"Itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dibahas saat ini. Bukankah aku datang kesini untuk menghadiri undangan rapat wali murid." Balas Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

_Sensei_ itu kalah bicara dengan Sasuke. Secara gitu yah Sasuke selalu menang kalo urusan ngomong pedes, nyelekit, bikin dongkol and nangis bombay orang. Lain kali gak usah nantangin dia dari pada ujung-ujungnya mewek sendiri.

"Well—Aku ingin memberi tahukan perihal hasil nilai Hinata dalam satu semester ini." _Sensei_ menyerahkan sebuah buku raport milik Hinata, "Tidak ada yang buruk mengenai prestasi dan nilai Hinata di sekolah. Hanya saja dia memang agak lemah dalam bidang olahraga."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti lalu melirik Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya akibat malu.

Selama hampir empat puluh menit di kelas, Sasuke mendengar laporan _Sensei_ mengenai bagaimana Hinata di sekolah. Ia merasa bangga dengan nilai pelajaran Hinata yang bisa dibilang memuaskan itu.

Ketika jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima menit, Sasuke berpamitan kepada _Sensei_. Setelah berjabat tangan, Sasuke dan Hinata langsung bergegas meninggalkan sekolah.

Seulas senyuman manis melengkung di bibir Hinata.

Dengan hasil raport yang rata-ratanya A dan B+ itu, ia bisa menikmati liburan musim panas dengan perasaan lega. Tidak ada beban mengenai kelas tambahan bagi murid-murid bernilai buruk.

Liburan panjang sudah menanti di depan mata.

.

-:-

.

_See ya! In the next chapter._

.

-:-

.

Curhatan gak penting author lainnya: *sfx: jinggle Dora the Explorer*

-Maaf kalau isi fic ini seakan diketik gak serius. Dari awal emang author ngebuat fic ini sekedar untuk hiburan aja. Jadi gak berniat masukin konflik yang beratnya kaya badan Chouji.

-Maaf—lagi—kalao kata yang dipake gak sesuai sama EYD yang ada ato Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia. Karena Author menyajikan dengan gaya Author. So—yang gak suka juga gak papa...

-Beberapa style Sasuke bakalan diambil dari MV-nya Suju yang Mr Simple. Jadi kalo yang belum liat, mending liat dulu biar gak penasaran.

-Fic ini direncanakan bakal di apdet setiap awal minggu (Senin/Selasa) dan akhir minggu (Jumat/Sabtu). Tapi kalo telat2 dikit gak papa yah namanya juga manusia, selalu ada halangan yang melintang. Udah kayak palang yang buat portal gang rumah. :p

.

Makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri ngebuang pulsa hape dan modem cuma-cuma atau pergi ke warnet demi ngebaca fic abal ini. apalagi yang udah nge-riview.

.

Akhir kata, salam hangat dari –Mikan- *poke*

_Itekimasu~~~_

.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Billion Dollar Baby-**

**-III-**

"_**Approach**_**"**

**.**

**Copyright Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Mikan Kecil-**

**.**

**Warning's: Standard Used.**

**Rate: T**

**Romance-Drama-Family**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat demi hiburan semata. Cerita ini fiksi. Tidak ada hubungan dengan nama tokoh, kelompok dan kejadian yang sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**-Hiashi & Fugaku: 52 tahun.**

**-Mikoto: 50 tahun.**

**-Itachi: 27 tahun.**

**-Sasuke & Neji: 23 tahun.**

**-Hinata: 17 tahun.**

**-Konan & Pein: 18 tahun.**

**Dan beberapa karakter pembantu yang akan menyusul.**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Dengan senyuman yang mengembang luas di wajah tampannya, Itachi tidak henti-henti memandang sosok dirinya yang memantul di cermin. Anehnya lagi, Kakak dari Sasuke itu 'kan punya cermin yang gedenya gak ketulungan di dalam kamarnya tapi kenapa mesti numpang ngaca di kamar _Little Dearest Otouto-nya _sih!

Dampaknya, Sasuke harus mengalah menunggu kakaknya itu berkaca di cermin miliknya. Putus asa nungguin kakaknya gak selesai-selesai ngaca, Sasuke memutuskan mencari Hinata agar membantunya memasangkan dasi.

Baru ajah megang _knop_ pintu kamarnya, Itachi udah manggil Sasuke. Aduh kakaknya itu super duper riweh alias rembong deh!

"Eh—Sasuke! Menurutmu bagus mana, dasi yang merah ini atau yang hijau toska?" Itachi menunjukkan dua buah dasi pribadinya yang niatnya sih mau di pake hari ini.

Sumpeh deh! Itachi itu mau ngapain sih!

Biasanya sih kalo mau pergi ngantor ajah gak bakalan seribet ini. Tapi kali ini—sumpah tuh orang udah kayak anak abg yang mau pergi kencan.

"Hijau toska." Jawab Sasuke asal karena emang dia udah keburu males ngeladenin kakaknya itu yang lagi ganjen-ganjennya. Perasaan masa puberitasnya Itachi udah lewat—jauh amat dah.

Senyuman Itachi semakin mengembang ketika ia memutuskan akan mengenakan kemeja putih kebiruannya yang diserasikan dengan dasi hijau toska plus jas krem ber-merk. Agak nabrak gak sih warnanya? Tapi sekali—lagi tapi, emang dasar Itachi itu punya percaya diri yang tinggi mau pake baju warna apa aja mah pede-pede ajah tuh. Kalo perlu sedikit inovasi buat baju ngantornya, Itachi bisa sedikit nyontek sama gaya-gaya _Visual Kei_.

Tadinya sih Itachi juga pengen make sehelai pita merah sebagai pengganti ikat rambutnya yang kelihatan usang banget. Tapikan lucu banget cowok sekeren dan _high class_ macam Itachi segala pake pita merah. Atau minjem make up nyokapnya supaya bisa nutupin keriput dini di bawah matanya. Ide yang terakhir itu boleh juga.

-:-

Itulah dia penyelamat cinta di pagi hari Sasuke.

Ia menghela nafas lega ketika menemukan Hinata yang terlihat senggang setelah mengenakan kaos kaki hitam sebetisnya di ruang tengah—yang diisi dengan barang _exclusive_. Awas nyenggol—pecah—gak bakal kuat ganti.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke dengan nada sedikit bete.

Merasa heran kenapa Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah dasi berwarna biru dongker, Hinata menunjukkan tatapan penuh tanya dengan efek _kawaii_ khas Hyuuga.

"Aku tidak bisa pakai dasi kalau tidak di depan cermin." Jadi maksud Sasuke tuh dia minta pakain dasi sama Hinata. Ngomong gitu ajah kok repot sih mas!

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, Hinata menerima dasi biru dongker itu. Bingung kembali melanda Hinata. Sasuke tinggi. Dia pendek. Pasti sulit banget kalo makein dasi sambil dongakin pala. Udah gitu leher bakalan pegel.

Paham dengan kebingungan Hinata yang ditunjukkan dengan tatapan berulang kali ke dasi—kerah kemeja Sasuke—dasi—kerah kemeja Sasuke—dia menarik sebuah dudukan vas bunga yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Kalau begini 'kan Hinata bisa makein dasi suaminya. Sedikit gugup dan merona, Hinata mulai memasangkan dasi di kerah kemeja Sasuke. Ini kali pertama dia memakaikan dasi seseorang. Entah hasilnya akan terlihat rapih atau tidak, tetapi Hinata tetap mencoba.

"Kau lihat Ibu?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm—" Hinata mengingat dimana dia terakhir kali melihat Ibu-nya "—Kalau tidak salah, aku berpapasan dengannya di teras belakang."

"Teras—belakang?"

Hinata mengangguk.

_Timming_ yang bagus buat berduaan di pagi hari. Mikoto lagi di teras belakang yang jaraknya itu beberapa meter dari ruang tengah. Jadi gak mungkin Ibunya bakalan balik dalam waktu singkat. Kalo Itachi, mungkin masih sibuk sama urusan ngaca-mengaca di kamar Sasuke. Jadi... ada kesempatan kenapa gak digunain sebaik mungkin.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Hinata yang—saat ini—sejajar dengan pinggangnya. Meski kaget dengan kehadiran tangan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba di pinggangnya, Hinata tidak berniat menyingkirkan pelukan hangat Sasuke itu.

Hinata sadar saat ini wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke begitu dekat. Bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa dulu yang mendekati siapa. Yang dia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada wajahnya. Rona merah pada pipi Hinata semakin ketara saat Sasuke menggerakan naik turun salah satu tangannya pada pinggangnya.

"Kau sudah libur sekolah?" Bisik Sasuke. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Hinata dapat menghirup aroma segar yang dihasilkan oleh parfum Sasuke. Hinata yakin aroma segar itu akan tertinggal sebagian di seragam sekolahnya.

Hinata mengangguk sekali, "Su-sudah..."

Ketika Hinata menarik keatas dasi biru dongker suaminya agar mengikat kencang di kerah kemejanya, Sasuke menyingkirkan sebagian helaian indigo rambut Hinata agar dia bisa leluasa memandang wajah manis istrinya. Ekspresi malu-malu seperti itu hanya ditunjukkan kepada Sasuke seorang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur?" tawar Sasuke.

Berlibur yah. Emang udah lama banget sih Hinata gak pergi liburan. Secara gitu Ayah Hiashi sibuk ngurusin toko kimono yang udah terkenal ke penjuru Jepang terus kakaknya Neji lagi ngurusin sidang skripsi yang seakan menghantui pria berambut coklat panjang itu setiap waktu.

Lagi pula pergi berlibur bareng Sasuke gak ada salahnya. Secara pasti seluruh biaya akomodasi, makan, dan tiket pulang pergi ditanggung sama suaminya yang duitnya itu bisa digelar jadi karpet luas.

Berlibur—berdua dengan Sasuke—sama ajah bulan madu yang ditunda kan?

Memikirkannya ajah udah menghadirkan rona merah yang sempat ijin di pipi _chubby_ Hinata.

"Hn?" pengganti kata tanya itu menyatakan kalau Sasuke masih menunggu keputusan Hinata.

Dengan sabar Sasuke menunggu sampai Hinata mengambil keputusan yang tentunya bakal menguntungkan dirinya dan Sasuke. "Bo-boleh juga."

"Tempatnya biar kau yang pilih saja." Ujar Sasuke semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

Memeluk istrinya seperti ini seakan menjadi kebiasaan baru bagi Sasuke di pagi hari. Dimanapun dia memeluk Hinata, selalu ada perasaan hangat yang menenangkan jiwanya. Apalagi menghirup aroma manis dan lembut alami dari tubuh Hinata. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau hadirnya Hinata bisa memberi perubahan besar dalam kehidupannya. Singkat kata Sasuke jadi kecanduan sama Hinata.

Gak tau kabar Hinata semenit ajah udah kayak kepisah seratus tahun. Maklum lagi _fallin' in love_.

"A-akan aku beri tahu tempat liburan secepatnya," jawab Hinata dengan suara pelan. Agar hanya dirinya dan Sasuke yang bisa mendengar obrolan ringan mereka berdua.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

Usai mengenakan dasi suaminya, Hinata belum berniat menjauhkan tangannya dari kerah kemeja Sasuke. Malahan dia memindahkan letak kedua tangannya pada pundak lebar suaminya agar dia bisa memposisikan tangannya lebih nyaman.

Hembusan lembut nafas Sasuke menyapu wajah Hinata.

Kedua kelopak mata Hinata menutup saat jarak di antara mereka berdua semakin menipis.

Ini memang bukan pertama kali mereka berciuman. Hanya saja ketika melakukannya, ada perasaan aneh yang mengisi ruang hati mereka masing-masing yang seakan merindukan sesuatu. Perasaan lembut dan hangat. Perasaan ingin melindungi dan diperhatikan. Perasaan sayang tapi tidak menuntut. Sesuatu yang mengikat namun dalam waktu bersamaan membebaskan ego mereka masing-masing.

Semakin lama, Sasuke seakan ketagihan dengan lembutnya bibir Hinata. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman, tapi belum satupun diantara mereka berdua berniat untuk menghentikan ciuman hangat itu.

Di balik lemari hias, ada yang mengintai Sasuke dan Hinata dari tadi. Seringaian aneh menunjukkan kalau apa yang mereka berdua lakukan itu telah memuaskan hati si _stalker_.

Beberapa kali dia mengabadikan momen romantis itu dengan kamera digital yang tentunya sudah di set mode _silent _tanpa _blitz_.

"Hohoho~ Satu langkah lebih dekat. _I will be a Grandma'_ ..."

Di belakangnya, Fugaku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berani mengusik apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh istrinya. Gak pernah berubah. Emang apa untungnya sih memata-matai anak mereka yang jelas-jelas udah dewasa.

Kayak anak kecil ajah diikutin terus.

.

-:-

.

Siang ini, para anggota Uchiha Corp., akan mengadakan rapat audit yang rutin dilaksanakan tiap sebulan sekali. Sasuke dan Itachi yang memimpin salah satu perusahaan anggota juga ikut andil dalam rapat penting itu.

Sebagai wakil Akatsuki Inc., Itachi hadir dengan salah satu rekan se-geng pecinta batik tradisonal _mega mendung_ itu. Kalo Itachi datang mengenakan setelan jas yang terlihat mewah khas _businessman _muda, rekannya; Deidara malah mengenakan jubah aneh ciri khas para _Akatsuki_.

Sekretaris Sasuke menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua dengan penuh hormat. Ah! Ini dia alasan kenapa Itachi bela-belain make setelan jas yang menurutnya gak banget ketimbang jubah andelannya kalo lagi pergi kemana-mana.

Sang _Dewi Shinta_ yang sudah berhasil memincut hati _Arjuna_. Aduh, Itachi so sweet banget sih!

"Selamat siang, Itachi-san dan Deidara-san. Sasuke-san sudah menunggu di ruang rapat. Mari ikut saya," tutur _Si Dewi Shinta_ yang dimaksud.

Perempuan tinggi ramping itu membungkukkan badannya saat menyambut kedatangan salah satu orang penting si Uchiha Corp. Wanita berperawakan anggun namun tegas itu mengenakan kemeja merah marun dan rok span hitam selutut. Memang tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa pada perempuan satu itu, tapi entah kenapa saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya Itachi sudah mempercayakan hatinya kepada wanita itu.

_So,_ yang jadi alesannya kenapa Itachi mau pergi rapat gabungan ajah ribet banget itu bukan _Dewi Shinta_ anak Rt sebelah? Bukan! Itu udah pasti BUKAN.

Itachi belum juga memalingkan pandangannya dari sosok wanita berparas cantik di hadapannya. Bahkan dia seakan tidak memperdulikan Deidara yang ngoceh panjang lebar tanpa tahu topik apa yang dibicarakannya. Kicauan Deidara seakan nyanyian harpa _Cupid_ yang siap memanah hati Itachi kapan pun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu—" Itachi memposisikan dirinya di samping sekretaris adiknya "—Yugao-san."

Oh Tuhan! Tampang jutek yang ditunjukkan Yugao malah semakin membakar kobar asmara di hati Itachi.

Gak salah deh Itachi ngegantiin Tobi; sekretaris pribadinya yang seharusnya menghadari rapat ini demi bertemu dengan Yugao. Kenapa adiknya si Sasuke itu selalu beruntung di kelilingi sama wanita cantik, sedangkan dirinya malah harus bertemu dengan kumpulan pria aneh yang gak laku-laku—kayak dirinya—setiap hari.

Padahal kalo diitung pake rumus apapun, kadar ketampanan wajahnya dengan Sasuke gak bedah jauh. Sebelas dua belas lah.

Itachi mesti nanya apa rahasia yang dipake sama _Little Dearest Otouto_-nya.

.

-:-

.

Liburan hari pertama biasanya lebih banyak waktu senggang dibanding dengan aktifitas yang mengisi tiap jamnya. Itu mengapa Hinata duduk santai di ruang keluarga sambil nonton acara tivi yang disiarkan sore itu. Teknologi canggih berlayar LED lima puluh satu ichi itu seakan memanjakan mata Hinata tanpa gangguan buram yang biasanya muncul pada tivi-tivi biasa. Atau kerepotan membenarkan letak antena supaya dapat gambar lebih jernih, secara kediaman yang bentuknya kaya replika kastil itu udah make parabola tercanggih saat itu.

Sebuah acara infotaiment menarik perhatian Hinata. Sepertinya acara gossip itu sedang menyiarkan tentang kepulangan seorang aktris terkenal yang telah lama menetap di luar negeri. Karena tidak menonton dari awal jadinya Hinata tidak tahu siapa nama aktris tersebut.

Beda yah perlakuan untuk aktris sama orang biasa. Kalo orang-orang biasa pasti mau tinggal di luar negeri berpuluh-puluh tahun terus baru balik ke sini lagi mah masa bodo amat. Tapi coba kalo artis, dia mau buang air ajah mungkin tuh tissue bakalan dicari infonya dari produksi pabrik mana 'lah terus bahan apa yang dipake.

Artis emang selalu bisa menarik perhatian. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang gak usah repot-repot jadi artis yang butuh syuting seharian penuh baru terkenal, jadi seorang koruptor pun juga bisa terkenal. Udah gak capek, bisa punya banyak duit terus terkenal lagi. Tapi dosa tanggung sendiri ya.

_Kembali ke cerita_...

Acara infotaiment itu sudah habis. Tidak ada acara yang menarik lagi. Hinata jadi bingung mesti ngapain. Biasanya sih ada Mikoto yang selalu ngajak _maen_ Hinata. Sekarang Mikoto menghilang entah kemana sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Setelah mematikan tivi, Hinata merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk ruang keluarga. Udara sejuk yang dihasilkan pendingin ruangan dan ketenangan yang ada di ruangan _contemporary_ itu seakan nyanyian tidur bagi Hinata.

Baru beberapa detik Hinata menyelami dunia mimpinya, kegaduhan yang dihasilkan Mikoto sudah menarik paksa kesadaran Hinata. Masang tampang bantal dan mata sayup, Hinata menyambut Mikoto yang memasuki ruang keluarga sambil heboh sendiri.

Dari informasi yang didapat Mikoto—melalui nguping—ia tahu kalau Sasuke dan Hinata berniat akan liburan di luar, jadi tanpa pikir panjang Mikoto meyiapkan akomodasi dan trasnportasi pulang pergi.

"Hinata-chan." Tanpa disadari Hinata, Mikoto sudah duduk di sampingnya. Di pangkuannya ada sebuah tas jinjing mahal keluaran _Calvin Klein_ yand dibeli Mikoto langsung di _New York _sana.

Dasar _Fashionista_.

"Kita pergi yuk." Ajak Mikoto. Sebenarnya sih Mikoto gak ngajak Hinata melainkan maksa menantunya itu supaya ikut dia pergi ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan nomor satu di Tokyo. Karena tanpa perlu jawaban Hinata, Mikoto udah narik tangan Hinata menuju mobil mahal yang terpakir di halaman rumah.

Hinata yang sedikit terkejut nggak dikasih waktu sama Mikoto buat cuci muka. Jadinya dia pergi dengan tampang muka bantal. Untung aja barusan dia nggak ngiler. coba kalo ngiler, pasti ada jejak sungai kecil di ujung bibirnya.

"I-ibu, ki-kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata yang penasaran sebenernya kemana sih tujuan mereka berdua.

Belum juga ada jawaban dari Mikoto, mobil sedan hitam itu sudah melaju menyusuri jalanan beraspal kota Tokyo.

.

-:-

.

Saat memasuki kamarnya, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan ranjang _king size_-nya telah dipenuhi dengan tas belanjaan yang entah dia tahu siapa pemiliknya. Seingatnya dia tidak membeli belajaan yang dilihat dari isinya pasti milik perempuan itu.

Ketika ia mengintip salah satu isi dari _papper bag_, Hinata datang sambil membawa—lagi—tas belanjaan yang rupanya masih tersisa di bagasi mobil. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit kesulitan membawa bertumpuk tas belanjaan yang dibelikan Mikoto.

Kalo suami dan anaknya ajah punya banyak uang, gimana Mikoto. Gak perlu ditanya deh. Beli seluruh barang-barang bermerk itu ajah dompetnya belum juga tiris alias kosong alias boke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun sudah pulang?"

Sasuke menoleh saat Hinata memanggilnya. Setelah dengan susah payah meletakkan tas belanjaan di atas ranjang, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang melepas jas biru bergarisnya.

"Kau—yang beli ini semua?" tunjuk Sasuke kearah semua barang mahal yang berserakan di atas ranjang.

Kalau barang-barang itu gak segera dirapihkan mereka berdua mau tidur dimana? Secara gak ada ruang sisa di atas _spring bed_. Masa iya mereka mau tidur di lantai.

Hinata membuka salah satu pintu lemari pakaian _built in_ untuk mengambil baju ganti Sasuke. Sepasang kaos hijau tua dan celana santai diberikan kepada Sasuke, setelah itu Hinata beranjak ke ranjang untuk segera membereskan belanjaannya.

"Ta-tadi sore Ibu mengajakku belanja. Di-dia membelikan aku ini semua..."

Sasuke mendengus panjang mengetahui sifat boros Ibunya belum menghilang. Untuk apa dia membelikan Hinata baju, sepatu dan aksesoris sebanyak itu. Dia bukan mempersalahkan apa yang dibelikan Mikoto buat Hinata, tapi kebiasaan konsumtif Ibunya yang bisa ngeluarin uang banyak secara percuma demi beli barang yang dipake hanya sekali atau dua kali ajah.

Mulai dari baju mahal merk _Channel_ hingga sepatu manis buatan _Red Marry Janes_. Emangnya ada apa sih sampe Mikoto ngebelain ngebelanjain duit sampe ratusan ribu _yen_ dalam sekejap.

Tiba-tiba Mikoto datang tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke lebih dahulu. Untung mereka berdua gak lagi ngelakuin *peep* atau *peep*. Coba kalo iya, pasti malu banget kan kepergok sama mertua.

Masih menggunakan mantel ungunya, Mikoto menyerahkan sebuah amplop krem dari saku mantelnya. Dengan penasaran Sasuke menerima amplop yang diberikan Ibunya.

"Apa ini?"

Mikoto malah semakin tersenyum—mencurigakan—" Buka saja, kau akan tahu."

Menerima jawaban seperti itu Sasuke langsung membuka amplop malang itu. Di dalamnya terdapa empat buah tiket pesawat pulang pergi dan _Id Card_ hotel bintang lima langganan Ibunya.

Oh dan juga jangan lupakan dua buah tiket masuk ke Onsen pribadi keluarga Uchiha di Kyoto. Ini buat apa lagi coba? Mikoto emang ada-ada ajah.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke yang memang belum mengerti maksud dari ini semua.

"Jadi—" Mikoto mencengkram pundak Sasuke dengan kuat "—Ibu sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan kalian berdua selama berlibur. Kalian tinggal pergi tanpa memusingkan keperluan selama di sana."

"Hah?" Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Ibunya itu asal mengambil keputusan tanpa meminta pendapat dari anaknya dulu.

"Terus pekerjaanku gimana?"

Mikoto menjentikkan jari tangannya, "Tenang saja. Kalau Ibu bilang semua sudah beres. Maka semuanya sudah—benar-benar—beres." Ada penekanan pada kata semuanya. Semuanya itu berarti termasuk urusan pekerjaan Sasuke di perusahaan.

Tapi 'kan sebagai _General Manager_, Sasuke gak bisa gitu ajah pergi berlibur disaat perusahaannya sedang membutuhkan pantauan darinya. Sebagai anak yang berbakti pada Ibu, Sasuke juga gak bisa berkutik atau menolak perkataan Mikoto.

"Lusa—" Mikoto menunjuk Sasuke dan Hinata "—kalian berdua sudah bisa berangkat."

Sasuke menepuk kepalanya putus asa.

Rencana liburan yang dimaksud dia itu bukan kayak gini. Kalo begini mah gimana dia bisa menikmati masa liburan romantisnya dengan Hinata kalo semua keperluan udah di urus sama Mikoto. Jangan-jangan Mikoto bakalan memata-matai mereka berdua selama liburan.

Ya Tuhan! Kalo aja Mikoto bukan Ibu yang disayangi sama Sasuke, dia pasti udah marah-marah karena gak suka diginiin.

Jiah bahasanya...

.

-:-

.

"Nona, setelah ini Anda akan langsung di antar menuju hotel di Kyoto untuk melakukan sesi pengambilan gambar di sana." Seorang manajer mengingatkan jadwal yang akan dilakukan oleh aktris asuhannya.

Meski lelah karena baru tiba di Jepang, aktris itu tidak bisa menolak jadwal yang telah di jadwalkan sama manajernya. "Aku mengerti."

Di perjalannya menuju bandara yang akan mengantarkannya menuju Kyoto, aktris itu tidak melepaskan senyum di wajah cantiknya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pekerjaannya kenapa di kembali ke Jepang, tetapi juga dia berencana akan menemui seorang kenalan yang tidak ditemuinya lagi selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku kembali lagi—" aktris itu membenarkan posisi kacamata hitamnya "—Sasuke."

.

-:-

.

See ya! In the next chapter.

.

Curhatan gak penting author lainnya: *sfx: jinggle Dora the Explorer*

-jreng jreng! Konflik mulai muncul dan Itachi mulai menggencarkan serengan cinta ke sekretaris pribadi Sasuke. Hahaha *ketawa evil*.

-Maaf kalo banyak Thypo dan laen sebagainya yang bisa mengganggu kenyamanan selama membaca. Author gak sempet meriksa secara detail perkata.

-Maaf kalau isi fic ini seakan diketik gak serius. Dari awal emang author ngebuat fic ini sekedar untuk hiburan aja. Jadi gak berniat masukin konflik yang beratnya kaya badan Chouji.

-Maaf—lagi—kalao kata yang dipake gak sesuai sama EYD yang ada ato Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia. Karena Author menyajikan dengan gaya Author. So—yang gak suka juga gak papa...

-Beberapa style Sasuke bakalan diambil dari MV-nya Suju yang Mr Simple. Jadi kalo yang belum liat, mending liat dulu biar gak penasaran.

-Fic ini direncanakan bakal di apdet setiap awal minggu (Senin/Selasa) dan akhir minggu (Jumat/Sabtu). Tapi kalo telat2 dikit gak papa yah namanya juga manusia, selalu ada halangan yang melintang. Udah kayak palang yang buat portal gang rumah. :p

.

Makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri ngebuang pulsa hape dan modem cuma-cuma atau pergi ke warnet demi ngebaca fic abal ini. apalagi yang udah nge-riview.

.

Akhir kata, salam hangat dari –Mikan- *poke*

_Itekimasu~~~_

.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Billion Dollar Baby-**

**-V-**

"_**Suprise!"**_

**.**

**Copyright Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Mikan Kecil-**

**.**

**Warning's: Standard Used.**

**Rate: T**

**Romance-Drama-Family**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat demi hiburan semata. Cerita ini fiksi. Tidak ada hubungan dengan nama tokoh, kelompok dan kejadian yang sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**-Hiashi & Fugaku: 52 tahun.**

**-Mikoto: 50 tahun.**

**-Itachi: 27 tahun.**

**-Sasuke & Neji: 23 tahun.**

**-Hinata: 17 tahun.**

**-Konan & Pein: 18 tahun.**

**Dan beberapa karakter pembantu yang akan menyusul.**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Pas jam sepuluh pagi saat Nyonya Uchiha berteriak dengan suara lantang di depan pintu kamar Itachi. Sulungnya itu pulang dini hari seusai mengurus pekerjaan dengan geng kesatuan pecinta _Green Life_, Akatsuki. Buat lebih jelas mengenai urusan apa, Mikoto belum sempat menanyakan langsung ke anaknya keburu Itachi udah molor. Tapi yang jelas ini udah—termasuk—siang bagi Mikoto. Dia paling anti ada satu anggota keluarga yang melewatkan acara sarapan yang menurutnya sakral banget itu.

"ITACHI!"

Teriakan Mikoto bagaikan auman singa yang membahana di tengah padang sahara Afrika. Untung gak ada efek kaca jendela yang pecah atau gempa ringan yang sering muncul di _anime-anime_.

Belum berhasil membangunkan anak sulungnya, Mikoto nambahin _sedikit_ kegaduhan pake gedor-gedor pintu kamar Itachi yang bercat hitam—tetep—berhiaskan lukisan gumpalan awan merah.

Udah pernah ngerasai jatoh dari kasur pas lagi tidur belom?

Kalo misalkan belom 'yok tanyain Itachi gimana rasanya mendarat ke marmer dingin kamarnya dengan posisi kepala di bawah.

Untung gak ada efek mimisan yang mengalir keluar dari idung Itachi. Walau masih sedikit pusing, Itachi bergegas bangun dan menghampiri pintu kamarnya. Matanya yang masih merem ngebuat Itachi malah nabrak tembok bukan nyamperin pintu.

Ngucek-ngucek mata sebentar, akhirnya Itachi bisa sampe depan pintu kamarnya dengan selamat dan sehat.

"Oh—Ibu..." kata Itachi santai mendapati Ibunya udah berdiri di depannya dengan tampang gahar.

Baru mau nutup lagi pintu kamarnya, Mikoto dengan sigap memegang _knop_ pintu dan menahannya agar tetap terbuka.

"Ini sudah jam sepuluh dan kau akan tidur lagi?"

Itachi 'mah santai ajah ngadapin omelan Mikoto di pagi hari. Rambut gondrong sebahunya masih tergerai acak-acakan. Gak ada kemeja rapih atau jas berwarna gelap yang biasanya di pake Itachi ke kantor, pilihan kaos gombrong sama celana kolor selutut dirasa Itachi lebih nyaman dari pada piyama yang menurutnya gerah kalo dipake buat tidur.

Setelah Mikoto menyelesaikan ceramah di pagi harinya, dia langsung menarik Itachi keluar dari kamar. Kalo enggak, Mikoto yakin seratus persen anaknya itu bakalan tidur lagi.

"Habis cuci muka, langsung turun ke bawah." Perintah Mikoto sebelum kembali ke lantai satu.

Menguap sebentar, Itachi menyusul Mikoto sambil malas-malasan. Inikan akhir pekan, seharusnya dia bisa tidur lebih lama. Secara gitu hari sabtu dan minggu memandatkan orang supaya tidur lebih lama.

Siapa yang setuju sama Author?

Saat menuruni tangga, Itachi berpapasan dengan Hinata yang juga mau turun ke bawah. Masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, Itachi meratiin adik iparnya itu dari atas sampai kaki. Kok gak pake seragam? Emangnya gak sekolah?

"Kau—" Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang gatel. Udah berapa lama ya dia enggak shampoan? "—gak sekolah?"

Hinata melongo. Yang salah hari di sini itu siapa? Hinata atau Itachi?

"Ha-hari ini 'kan sa-sabtu..." jawab Hinata ragu. Takut kalau ternyata dia yang salah inget hari, terus gak masuk sekolah deh.

Itachi berhenti sebentar terus masang tampang tablo-nya. IPK kelulusannya yang tertera di ijazah kuliah harus dipertanyakan. Apa emang bener dia bisa lulus dengan julukan _kumlot_ tapi suruh inget hari ajah gak bisa.

"Oh—hahaha..." tawa hambar dikeluarkan Itachi "—aku yang salah, ya?"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum menghadapi sifat aneh kakak iparnya itu. Saat sudah sampai di lantai satu, Itachi menengok kanan-kiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Ada yang aneh. Kenapa rumahnya terasa sepi sekali. Biasanya di jam segini kalo anggota keluarga komplit pasti ada kegaduhan yang dihasilkan oleh Mikoto.

Oh—Itachi gak ngeliat objek pantauan Mikoto.

"Sasuke mana?" tanya Itachi ke Hinata.

Istri adiknya itu menunjuk ke arah ruang tengah dimana suaminya berada, "Ta-tadi sih ada di sana bersama dengan Ibu dan seorang tamu."

"Tamu?" tumben pagi-pagi ada yang namu.

"Hm," Hinata mengangguk, "Seorang wanita. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa."

Penasaran, Itachi langsung mengubah tujuannya dari dapur ke ruang tengah. Itachi tahu betul kalo adiknya itu jarang banget nerima tamu di rumah apalagi sepagi ini. Kalo pun iya, pasti tuh tamu disuruh dateng siang atau sore.

Ngegaruk perutnya, Itachi berjalan santai menuju ruang tengah tanpa perlu repot make sandal ruangan. Lagian juga lantai berubin marmer itu gak kotor. Dingin-dingin dikit gak apalah.

Ekspresi terkejut dan malu terpampang di wajah Itachi saat mengetahui bahwa tamu yang dimaksud Hinata itu adalah sekretaris Sasuke alias Yuugao alias cewek yang ditaksir Itachi.

_Shit_! Jatoh udah nilai pasaran Itachi di mata Yuugao.

Kalo Sasuke menggeleng saat melihat tampang kakaknya yang konyol banget, Yuugao malah sebisa mungkin menahan tawa melihat seorang Itachi yang berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

"Aku ganti baju dulu"—Itachi langsung bergegas pergi ke kamar buat ganti baju.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Itachi udah rapih make kaos berkerah dan celana jeans hitam. Juga rambut sebahunya sudah diikat rapih. Gak ketinggalan minyak wangi yang baunya maskulin banget deh.

Selain megang rekor waktu tidur paling lama di Keluarga Uchiha, Itachi juga megang waktu tercepat buat urusan mandi. Gak lebih dari lima menitm, deh. Maklum, waktu kuliah dulu dia sering telat masuk kampus jadi tiap pagi Itachi memilih pake jurus mandi _cowboy_ biar hemat waktu.

Kembali masang tampang berwibawa dan jaga _image_, Itachi bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Yuugao di ruang tengah. Dia sendiri memilih duduk di _single sofa_ yang berada di samping perapian.

Dia ngangguk—sok ngerti—sama apa yang lagi diomongin sama Sasuke dan Yuugao. Dari pembicaran mereka berdua, Itachi tahu kenapa Yuugao bisa ada di rumahnya pagi itu. Ternyata adiknya yang meminta Yuugao datang untuk menyerahkan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan senin depan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Selama aku pergi, urusan perusahaan aku percayakan kepadamu." Ujar Sasuke saat berdiri.

Yuugao sedikit membungkukkan punggungnya penuh hormat, "Itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan saya."

Sasuke menyerahkan dua buah map tebal ke Yuugao sebelum mempersilahkan sekretarisnya pulang, "Kurasa sudah selesai. Kau bisa pulang sekarang, maaf merepotkanmu pagi-pagi."

"Tidak apa. Ini merupakan tanggung jawab dalam pekerjaan Saya. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Sasuke-san—" ketika Yuugao hendak berpamitan ke Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke itu langsung berdiri dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, seraya menolak pamitan Yuugao.

Yuugao tidak mengerti dengan maksud Itachi. Dia hanya bisa menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu," Itachi masang senyuman andalan Klan Uchiha alias seringaian sexy.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar saya, Itachi-san." Tolak Yuugao halus, "Saya bisa pulang dengan taksi atau bis."

Sasuke mulai bosan dengan pedekate-nya Itachi. Pasti ujung-ujungnya kakaknya itu bakalan ngeluarin bujuk rayu atau gombalan biar bisa jalan sama Yuugao. Dia lebih memilih menarik diri dari pada jadi obat nyamuknya Itachi. Lagian juga Sasuke gak ada niatan buat nonton aksi serangan cinta kakaknya.

"Jangan!" tuh 'kan mulai. "Seorang laki-laki sejati tidak mungkin membiarkan perempuan cantik seperti kau pulang sendirian, di luar sana pasti berbahaya." Kata Itachi—kebangetan lebainya.

Ini masih jam sepuluh lewat lima belas yang artinya di luar sana terang benderang. Meski akhir pekan, di jalanan juga pasti rame sama pejalan kaki atau kendaraan yang lalu-lalang. Kalo pun ada apa-apa, Yuugao bisa teriak minta tolong.

Please deh Itachi! Kalo emang mau ngajak jalan Yuugao bilang ajah kenapa. Gak usah pake alesan ini itu segala.

"Lagi pula aku yakin kau pasti belum sarapan—aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan di luar? Aku tahu restoran yang menyajikan makanan enak." Benerkan apa yang Author bilang (baca: ketik).

Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir Yuugao. Dia tidak bisa menahan geli menerima kelakuan konyol Itachi barusan. Cara Itachi ngajak jalan cewek itu emang beda dengan yang lain. Itulah kenapa Yuugao gak bisa nolak ajakannya, selain memang Itachi itu juga termasuk atasannya.

"_Alright_. Kalau itu tidak merepotkan Anda, Itachi-san." Yuugao mengambil tas sebelum berjalan menghampiri Itachi.

"_My pleasure_." Itachi mempersilahkan Yuugao agar berjalan terlebih dahulu agar dia bisa mengikutinya dari belakang.

Gak ada niatan jelek sih. Cuma Itachi seneng ajah ngeliat Yuugao dari belakang. Tenang, matanya gak jelalatan kemana-mana kok. Apalagi kedaerah bawah pinggul. Hanya saja tengkuk Yuugao yang tereskpos karena rambut panjangnya dikonde, membuat Itachi tertarik untuk tetap memandanginya. Tengkuk putih yang terpampang itu bagaikan daya tarik layaknya seorang _Geisha _jaman dulu.

Dasar adek kakak! Otak _pervet_-nya gak beda jauh!

.

-:-

.

Malam keberangkatan Sasuke dan Hinata untuk berlibur tiba. Kedua anaknya yang mau liburan, tapi kok malah Mikoto yang repot. Udah dia yang mengambil alih semua persiapan, Mikoto juga ikut-ikutan milihin baju yang bakalan dipake sama Sasuke dan Hinata.

Buat anak perempuannya, Mikoto lebih milih baju terusan sedengkul yang dirangkap dengan bolero rajutan berwarna _dusty pink_. Untuk bawahannya gak usah yang terlalu ribet, cukup celana jins delapan perempat dan flat shoes senada dengan boleronya.

Nah, ini yang ngebingungin. Waktu buka lemari _built in _anaknya, Mikoto gak nemuin baju yang serasa Mikoto terlihat santai tapi tetap berkelas. Hampir keseluruhan baju yang digantung di sana adalah kemeja, jas, _vest_, atau _tailcoat_ yang semuanya itu baju-baju formal. Sedikit putus asa karena tidak menemukan baju yang dimaksud Mikoto, dia berniat menelpon salah satu butik langganannya untuk memesan baju buat Sasuke dan langsung dikirim saat itu juga.

Secercah harapan muncul ketika dia menemukan sebuah blazer biru dongker keunguan dan juga kaos pink _beige _ yang keliatannya udah lama banget gak dipake. Meski sedikit lecek tapi gak begitu jelek-jelek amet 'lah kalo dipake Sasuke.

"Ini! Kau pakai ini saja." Mikoto langsung menyodorkan kedua baju itu ke dada Sasuke.

"Aduh Ibu. Masa' aku harus pake baju ini sih?" Sasuke keliatan gak yakin sama baju yang diserahkan Mikoto.

"Kau itu gak akan keliatan jelek walau pake baju rombeng." Itu muji apa ngejek, "Udah cepetan ganti baju, pesawat kalian akan _take off _satu jam lagi."

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Sasuke menuruti—lagi-lagi kemauan aneh Ibunya. Hinata yang terlebih dahulu selesai berpakaian langsung diajak Mikoto ke bawah.

Satu doa Sasuke dalam hati.

Ya Tuhan! Apapun yang terjadi tolong selamatkan liburan mereka kali ini! Karena ada firasat buruk yang menyerang hati Sasuke.

.

-:-

.

"Tiket pesawat, sudah. Barang bawaan juga sudah. Lalu uang... kalau kurang kabari Ibu yah?" Buset dah, Sasuke mau liburan atau beli pulau sampe duit yang dibawanya bisa abis.

Itachi mengetuk-ngetukan alas sepatunya karena mulai bosan. Fugaku sebagai seorang Ayah angkat tangan kalau sudah berurusan dengan hal yang ditangani Mikoto. Dari pada ngeluarin kata sedikit tapi dibalas dengan cerocosan yang gak selesai-selesai, Kepala Keluarga itu lebih milih diam kayak Itachi.

"Kalau ada apa-apa kabari Ibu saja, yah." Pesan Mikoto ke Hinata. Kalau ngasih taunya ke Sasuke percuma, gak bakalan didengerin. Mending masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri, 'lah kalo baru mau masuk ke kuping kakan tapi mantul sama aja bohong.

"Sasuke—" yang dipanggil memutar bola matanya. Mulai deh ceramah ga jelas lagi, "Pokoknya selama di sana, kau harus memberikan Ibu seorang cucu yang imut." Mikoto menggeleng sendiri, "Paling tidak kalian sudah _membuatnya_. Urusan jadi apa enggaknya itu belakangan, pokoknya kalian harus berusaha."

"Kenapa Ibu ngebet banget pengen punya cucu cepet-cepet sih!" balas Sasuke sewot, "Hinata masih Sma, lagi pula kami sudah sepakat akan menunggu paling tidak akan mempunyai anak setelah Hinata lulus sekolah. Semua butuh rencana dan persiapan, Bu...!" Sasuke mulai gregetan sendiri ngadepin Ibunya.

Pertarungan antara Ibu dan anak dimulai. Ayo jagoin siapa?

"Usia Ibu dan Ayah sudah semakin tua—" Fugaku tersinggung "—Ibu tidak mau nantinya telat mengawasi tumbuh kembang cucu-cucu Ibu yang imut."

Empat siku-siku muncul di kening Sasuke. Deng dong! Kesabaran Sasuke mulai diambang batas. "Ya sudah! Kalau Ibu memang sebegitu ngebetnya kenapa gak punya anak lagi ajah? Gitu aja kok repot!"

Fugaku setuju dengan usulan Sasuke. Wajahnya mendadak menjadi sumringah. Kayaknya bisa tuh dikabulkan malam nanti.

"Memangnya kau pikir itu gampang, hah?" Mikoto menunjuk Fugaku yang sedang membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak "Ayahmu sih enak tinggal nyumbang benihnya. 'Lah Ibu yang repot. Udah mesti hamil sembilan bulan lebih—iya kalo bayinya mau langsung keluar—belom lagi nahan sakit sampe ubun-ubun terus ngeden-ngeden segala."

"Nah itu Ibu tahu kalo punya anak gak gampang! Kalo udah ngerti kenapa masih tetep maksa kami supaya secepetnya punya anak." Sasuke menang telak dalam pertengkaran gak penting kali ini. Kelincahannya dalam bersilat lidah semakin terasah.

_Gubrakk!_

Itu bukan suara Mikoto atau Fugaku yang tersungkur jatoh. Tapi kurir yang lagi mindahin barang.

Mikoto merona menahan malu dan kesal. Kalo Fugaku harus kembali terpuruk karena harapannya ngebuat anak gagal sudah. Di pojokkan sana, Itachi berusaha menegarkan Ayahnya yang kelihatan nge -_drop _banget.

Pemberitahuan terakhir mengenai penerbangan pesawat yang akan ditumpangi Sasuke dan Hinata mengakhiri ocehan gak jelas di ruang tunggu bandara.

Sedikit efek haru yang ditunjukkan Mikoto, Sasuke dan Hinata bergegas menuju _boarding pass_ untuk memeriksa tiket penerbangan mereka.

Sampai juga lagi, Tokyo.

Selamat datang, Kyoto.

.

-:-

.

Butuh waktu beberapa jaman dan efek-efek pusing pas pesawat _landing_ baru 'lah mereka berdua mendaratkan kaki ke tanah Kyoto.

Jam udah setengah dua belas saat Sasuke dan Hinata tiba di hotel yang telah _di booking_ sama Mikoto. _Kyoto Hotel Okura_. Walau ngantuk, Hinata masih sempat terpukau melihat interior mewah bagian dalam hotel bintang lima itu tanpa menghilangkan khas tradisional Kyoto.

Pasti biaya buat _nge-booking_ kamar di nih hotel mahal banget. Secara gitu dilihat dari fasilitas yang ada ajah bikin orang ngeces alias ngiler. Belum lagi keramahan yang diberikan oleh para pegawai di sana.

Hinata masih belum percaya dia bakalan menginap di hotel bintang lima—di langit yang tinggi—bersama dengan Sasuke selama kurang lebih seminggu.

Setelah mengecek kamar di meja _receptionist_, seorang _bell boy_ mengampiri Sasuke dan Hinata agar segera mengantarkan kedua tamunya itu menuju kamar _Presidential Suite_.

Kalo ajah gak digandeng Sasuke, mungkin Hinata udah terjatoh dan langsung tidur dari tadi. Sesekali kepalanya membentur pundak Sasuke saat Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lebih lama lagi.

"Ini adalah kamar Anda, Uchiha-san." _Bell boy_ tersebut membuka pintu kamar _exclusive_ untuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

Bagai disambut dengan ribuan kehangatan fatamorgana—cie ilah bahasanya—Hinata langsung berhambur memasuki kamar dan menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang besar super duper empuk dan memberikan kehangatan.

_Bell boy_ yang mengantarkan Sasuke pergi setelah menerima beberapa lembar uang _yen_ yang diberikan Sasuke sebagai uang tips, yang tentu saja, diterimanya dengan wajah riang gembira. Rejeki gak bisa di tolak

Usai menutup pintu kamar, Sasuke menghampiri istrinya yang kelihatannya akan segera memasuki alam mimpi. Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Hinata, "Gak mandi dulu?"

Hinata semakin membelesakkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan _bed cover _yang hangat, "Aku terlalu ngantuk, Sasuke-kun. Besok pagi saja mandinya." Suara Hinata semakin lemah saat dia memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Mendapati istrinya sudah lebih dulu terlelap, Sasuke dengan hati-hati melepas sepatu yang belum sempat dilepas Hinata. Lalu dia beranjak ke jendela besar yang berada di sisi barat kamar hotel itu. Menyibak sedikit gorden abu-abu kecoklatan, mengintip langit kota Kyoto yang dipenuhi oleh hiasan manik bintang.

Kantuk juga menghampiri mata Sasuke. Melepas blazer, ikat pinggang dan sepatunya, Sasuke menyusul Hinata yang sudah terlelap lebih dahulu. Tubuh mungil Hinata sedikit meronta saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Sedetik kemudian Hinata kembali terlelap.

Mendengar hembusan nafas teratur Hinata, bisa membuat Sasuke nyaman dan menenangkan pikirannya. Memposisikan kepalanya di area antara pundak dan leher Hinata, perlahan-lahan Sasuke terlelap.

.

-:-

.

Seusai sarapan pagi, Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan-jalan sejenak mengelilingi _swimming pool_ berukuran _olimpic size_ yang berada di sebelah resto. Mungkin karena sudah memasuki musim liburan, jadi hotel bintang lima bertaraf internasioal itu dipenuhi oleh tamu yang menginap.

Candaan ringan menjadi pengisi obrolan mereka berdua. Saat melewati jalan berubin yang agak licin karena genangan air, Sasuke tidak segan menggandeng tangan Hinata agar istrinya itu tidak terpeleset.

"Kita ke _lobby lounge_." Sasuke membimbing istrinya menuju ruang berkumpul yang berada di sisi timur lobi hotel.

_Wow!_ Kesan yang berbeda didapatkan Hinata saat melihat interior lobi di pagi hari. Tidak ada lampu kekuningan yang menerangi lobi. Alat penerang yang digunakan adalah cahaya alami matahari yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela besar di sekeliling lobi.

Pertama kalinya Hinata menginap di hotel sebagus ini!

Biasanya kalau sedang pergi belibur, Hinata dan keluarga kecilnya hanya menginap di rumah saudara yang dekat dengan tempat wisata yang mereka tuju atau di hotel-hotel bintang satu atau melati.

Yang jelas bisa ditarik kesimpulan mengenai perbedaan hotel yang pernah disinggahi Keluarga Hyuuga dan Keluarga Uchiha.

Bagai langit dan bumi deh!

Sofa merah itupun tak kalah empuk dengan yang berada di salah satu ruangan di rumah Uchiha. Meski beda kelas dan harga, tapi keempukan dan kenyamanannya yah gak beda-beda jauh lah. Yang pentinga gak bikin pinggak encok atau pantat pegel gara-gara kelamaan duduk di sana.

_Ringtone_ ponsel _Android_ Sasuke berdering kala ada telpon masuk. Alisnya menaut saat melihat _Id Number _yang tertera di layar LCD ponsel itu. Ayah Hiashi? Tumben nelpon dia. Sedikit penasaran Sasuke mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo...?"

Dia sejenak saat Sasuke mendengarkan lawan bicaranya bicara.

"Hinata..." yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya dari aquarium ukuran jumbo yang berada di dinding _Lobby Lounge_ menuju Sasuke yang menyodorkan ponsel _Androidnya_, "Ayahmu nelpon."

"Ayahku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menerima ponsel Sasuke setelah si empunya mengangguk.

Karena tidak mendapat sinyal yang bagus, Hinata permisi menuju bagian luar lobi hotel. Sasuke memperhatikan istrinya yang mengobrol dari sofanya, sesekali ia menyesap segelas _Fruit punch _ pesanannya. Hinata terlihat gembira ketika bercerita dengan Hiashi mengenai rencana liburannya bersama Sasuke. Tak ayal, hal itu mengundang seulas senyuman tipis Sasuke.

Rencana Mikoto ternyata tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya ia dan Hinata jadi memiliki waktu berdua selama seminggu. Karena kalau berharap Sasuke bisa mempunyai waktu luang dari pekerjaannya yang nunpuk kayak gunung_ everst _mah gak bakalan bisa jalan-jalan. Yang ada Hinata jalan-jalan paling jauh ke pantai indah kapuk a.k.a kasur.

Sasuke terlalu serius memperhatikan Hinata seakan takut kalau istrinya itu bakalan ilang kalau dia meleng sedikit ajah, sampe gak sadar ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke tempatnya dari belakang.

Seseorang itu menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang. Saat dia melakukan itu, semerbak harum bunga mawar putih seakan menusuk hidung Sasuke yang sedikit anti sama wewangian beraroma bunga.

"_Sasuke-kun_..."

.

-:-

.

"Bagus! Semua berjalan sesuai rencana... Khukhukhu~"

Ibu berusia lima puluh tahun itu memantau kedua anaknya dari balik pilar hotel. Rencananya sih dia pengen ngikutin style-nya _Sherlock Homes_ pas lagi ngepantau kasus dengan make mantel dan topi baret, Cuma yang dipake sama Mikoto saat ini mah terlalu berlebihan.

Seharunya yang dia pake itu mantel coklat bukan jaket berbulu warna merah terang dengan topi _Victorian_ yang penuh dengan aksesoris pita berenda. Belum lagi sepatu boot dengan hak delapan centi dan kacamata hitam merk _Channel_. Itu mau jadi detektif apa ikut parade.

Doi masih ngangguk-ngangguk kesenangan saat ngikutin pergerakan Hinata pas lagi nerima telpon dari Hiashi karena emang ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sama menantunya gak ada yang perlu dicurigain.

Nah ini yang bikin Mikoto nge-_zoom_ _in _teropong yang dia pinjem beberapa hari lalu. Siapa tuh yang lagi jalan deketin Sasuke. Target mencurigakan—padahal dia juga mencurigakan.

Ngelepas kacamatanya biar lebih jelas, Mikoto kembali berkonsentrasi sama orang yang ngajak Sasuke ngobrol pas gak ada Hinata. Ancaman baru nih! Mikoto mesti masang siaga satu!

.

-:-

.

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

Sasuke terkejut mengetahui seseorang yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya adalah _teman lama_nya yang dia ingat sudah hampir empat tahun tidak bertemu. Dari posisi duduk, Sasuke langsung bediri mendadak sangkit gak percaya.

Orang itu malah tersenyum melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Dia gak percaya kalau kejutan yang dia berikan malah ngebuat Sasuke jadi begitu.

"Sudah lama yah kita tidak bertemu..."

"Ino!"

Perempuan berambut pirang itu terkekeh pelan. "Sedang apa di sini? Setahu ku kau bukan 'lah orang yang mempunyai banyak waktu luang sehingga bisa bersantai-santai." Ujar Yamanaka Ino.

Nafas Sasuke seakan tercekat di tenggorokan sehingga dia seperti tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya."Aku—ke sini sedang berlibur." Sasuke terlihat tidak yakin dengan perkataan yang diberikan.

"Berlibur? _Wow! _Bersama siapa?"

Sasuke tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Ino karena pertanyaan siapa itu telah terjawab ketika Hinata kembali setelah puas berbincang dengan Ayahnya melalui ponsel_ Android _suaminya.

Hinata menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu ke Sasuke, "Ini. Arigato." Ia masih belum menyadari kebaradaan seseorang yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka di _Lobby Lounge_.

"Jadi kau ke sini bersama dia." Ino menunjuk Hinata yang kebingungan karena dia tidak tahu mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

Tampang polos Hinata semakin terlihat manis saat dia meminta penjelasan ke Sasuke. Suaminya itu mendengus pendek sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino barusan, "Ia. Dia—" Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam rangkulannya "—Hinata. Istriku."

.

-:-

.

Selama adiknya tidak ada di rumah, Itachi bisa make _Mercy _kesayangan Sasuke tanpa perlu repot-repot minta persetujuan sama Mentri Transportasi—eh maksudnya Sasuke. Secara adiknya itu udah pelit _banget! _Kalau ada orang yang mau minjem propertinya.

Apalagi _Mercy_ yang didapetnya langsung dari Jerman dengan keluaran edisi perdana setelah merogoh kocek hingga puluhan juta _yen_. Asal Itachi makenya hati-hati tanpa bikin curiga pas Sasuke balik ke Tokyo sih semuanya aman.

Lumayan bisa gonta-ganti mobil pas ngajak ayang Yuugao nge-_date_. Masa setiap mau ketemuan terus-terusan make BMW berwarna hitam Itachi. Udah gitu interior dalemnya udah kebanyakan sentuhan _Akatsuki_ yang bisa ngerusak mata dan jiwa pengemudi sama penumpangnya.

"Itachi, apa tidak sebaiknya kau enggak make mobil adikmu?" ingat Fugaku.

Itachi melengos menuju garasi tanpa menggubris peringatan Ayahnya. Hampir separuh umurnya Itachi mengemudikan kendaraan roda empat itu gak pernah bikin lecet mobil ato nyenggol orang. Jadi fakta itu di rasa aman.

Ngaca sebentar di kaca _spion_ Itachi membuka pintu kemudi. Doa udah dipanjatkan, minyak wangi udah disemprot, rambut juga udah klimis banget. So, gak ada yang kurang, sekarang waktunya jemput eneng Yuugao.

Namun percaya diri ajah gak cukup buat Itachi. Dia butuh lebih banyak keberuntungan karena baru ajah mau ngeluarin mobil, sulung Uchiha itu gak meriksa di depan kirinya ada apaan.

Jadinya dengan ikhlas bagian depan mobil berbanrol puluhan juta _yen _itu berhasil nabrak vas bunga kesayangan Mikoto dengan efek bamper depan penyok.

Mecahin vas bunga kesayangan Mikoto yang didapet susah payah dari China + penyokin mobil kesayangan Sasuke = doa selamet masuk Surga.

Abislah dia kalo dua orang mengerikan itu kembali ke rumah!

.

-:-

.

_See ya_! In the next chapter.

.

-:-

.

Obrolan gak penting author *SFX: jinggle Doraemon*

-gaya baju yang dipake sama akang Sasuke pas mau berangkat jalan-jalan itu –Mikan- ambil dari gaya berpakaian Donghae di Mr Simple. Pas dia pake blazer yg tangannya dilipet sama kaos pinknya.

-Maaf kalau isi fic ini seakan diketik gak serius. Dari awal emang author ngebuat fic ini sekedar untuk hiburan aja. Jadi gak berniat masukin konflik yang beratnya kaya badan Chouji.

-Maaf—lagi—kalao kata yang dipake gak sesuai sama EYD yang ada ato Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia. Karena Author menyajikan dengan gaya Author. So—yang gak suka juga gak papa... kalo banyak Thypo dan laen sebagainya yang bisa mengganggu kenyamanan selama membaca. Author gak sempet meriksa secara detail perkata.

-Minggu depan bakalan telat apdet soalnya –Mikan- mesti bolak-balik rumah sakit. Jadi gommen yah kalo gak sesuai sama jadwal.

.

Akhir kata, salam hangat dari -Mikan- *poke*

.

_Itekimasu~~~~_


	6. Chapter 6

**-Billion dollar Baby-**

**-VI-**

"_**Honest With Each Other**_**"**

**.**

**Copyright Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Mikan Kecil-**

**.**

**Warning's: Standard Used.**

**Rate: T**

**Romance-Drama-Family**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat demi hiburan semata. Cerita ini fiksi. Tidak ada hubungan dengan nama tokoh, kelompok dan kejadian yang sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**-Hiashi & Fugaku: 52 tahun.**

**-Mikoto: 50 tahun.**

**-Itachi: 27 tahun.**

**-Sasuke & Neji: 23 tahun.**

**-Hinata: 17 tahun.**

**-Konan & Pein: 18 tahun.**

**-Ino: 24 tahun.**

**Dan beberapa karakter pembantu yang akan menyusul.**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Bingung mesti ngapain, Hinata lebih memilih duduk diam sembari mendengar pembicaraan dua orang itu. Sasuke—suaminya dengan Yamanaka Ino—teman lama suaminya sekaligus aktris terkenal yang Hinata lihat tempo hari di acara infotaiment.

Saat ini Hinata terlihat seperti anak TK sedang menyaksikan kedua orang dewasa yang asyik mengobrol tanpa ia ketahui topik utamanya. Ia terus meneguk segelas jus-nya dengan satu tangan. Sasuke, duduk di sisi lainnya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain berada di balik meja. Di antara pahanya dan Hinata.

Perbincangan itu terisntrupsi ketika manajer Ino menghampirinya sembari membawa sebuah _print out_ naskah drama. Kesempatan saat Ino berbicara dengan manajernya digunakan Sasuke untuk menengok ke arah Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Sasuke.

Masih tetap meminum jus-nya melalui sedotan, Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Uhm." Hinata mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaann suaminya.

"Kau yakin? Dari tadi kau terlihat aneh." Sasuke meyakinkan sekali lagi.

"A-aku yakin," kali ini Hinata tidak bisa menutupi perasaan tidak nyaman semenjak bergabungnya Yamanaka Ino beberapa belas menit yang lalu.

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyumannya seolah berkata kalau dia masih belum mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan. "Jangan bohong. Kau tahu, anak bohong harus dihukum." Rona merah menjalar ke telinganya ketika Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Hinata bisa merasakan helaan nafas hangat suaminya di daerah tengkuk dan telinganya.

"A-aku tidak bo-bohong," gagap Hinata semakin menyulitkannya berbicara.

Sasuke malah terkekeh melihat reaksi malu-malu dari istrinya. Ia menarik Hinata agar semakin dekat ke pelukannya. Setelah meyakinkan kalau Ino maupun Manajer-nya tidak akan melihat mereka, Sasuke mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Hinata.

Ia dapat mengecap sedikit rasa asam dari _orange juice_ yang baru saja diminum Hinata. Hinata mendelik terkejut, Sasuke malah menyeringai. Ia takut kalau-kalau Ino dan Manajernya melihat ciuman singkat yang diberikan Sasuke. Sentuhan lembut ibu jari Sasuke di bibir _pink_ Hinata menandakan kalau suaminya menyudahi ciuman.

Sasuke kembali menarik diri setelah Ino menyudahi pembicaraan dengan Manajer-nya. Hinata tidak lagi sibuk meminum jus-nya. Kali ini dia menundukkan kepala demi menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Perasaan tidak nyamannya menghilang saat ibu jari tangan Sasuke menyapu permukaan punggung tangannya di balik meja _Lobby Lounge._

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Kudengar kau sudah sekarang kau sudah menjadi orang sibuk." Ucap Ino ketika gadis berambut _blonde_ itu menyibak sebelah poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Semua berjalan lancar—setidaknya semenjak aku menggantikan tugas Ayah." Sasuke bersandar pada punggung sofa merah marun itu, "Untuk sibuk atau tidaknya, kurasa itu sudah wajar. Semua pekerjaan ada resikonya masing-masing."

Perempuan Yamanaka itu mengangguk paham, "Kukira kau masih sama seperti yang dulu—_well_ setidaknya hingga terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu di acara pelepasan mahasiswa."

"Aku juga inginnya seperti itu," perkataan Sasuke seperti mengambang tanpa ada arti yang bisa Hinata ambil. Entah Sasuke berniat menyinggung seseorang atau mengingat masa lalu ketika ia masih duduk di bangku kuliah. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kabar si _Anjing_ _putih _itu."

Ino sadar perkataan Sasuke barusan itu bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan pengalihan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Aku hampir gila berurusan dengan dia setiap hari. Anjing-anjing peliharaannya itu membuat aku _stress_."

Hanya kata 'Oh' yang diberikan Sasuke sebagai tanggapan dari perkataan Ino.

"Sekarang giliranmu," Ino menyilangkan kakinya sembari mengarahkan tangannya ke Hinata, "Ceritakan kepadaku bagaimana kau bisa berkenalan dengan istrimu. Aku mengira kalau kau akan menikahi wanita dewasa. Ayolah siapa yang tidak tahu seleramu itu, Sasuke."

Kekehan pelan Sasuke seakan mengejek ucapan dari Ino, "Itu butuh waktu yang lama. Bahkan kalau sehari itu tiga puluh enam jam pun tidak akan cukup untuk bercerita dari awal. Dan _hey_ apa yang kau maksud soal seleraku itu wanita dewasa." Sangkal Sasuke.

"Karena selama tiga setengah tahun kita satu Universitas, aku paham betul seleramu. Kau selalu mengejar salah satu_ senpai_ Fakultas Hukum 'kan?" canda Ino.

"Kau gila! Jangan bicara yang macam-macam!" mesik bicara seperti itu, Sasuke seperti tidak serius menyangkal perkataan Ino barusan.

"Yamanaka-san," Manajer aktris yang sedang _naik daun_ itu kembali lagi. Kali ini membawa tas jinjing lumayan besar. Ino berdiri, menerima sebuah map coklat tebal yang diberikan Manajer-nya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkat di pergelangan tangannya sebelum berpamitan kepada dua orang di hadapannya.

"Waktu terus mengejarku." Sasuke dan Hinata ikut berdiri. "Aku pamit dulu. Lain waktu kita mengobrol lagi."

Setelah menyalami Sasuke dan Hinata, artis yang kelahiran _London_ itupun mengikuti _si manajer_ menuju lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai dimana kamarnya menginap berada.

Kedua lavander pucat menatap lurus sosok Sasuke yang sedang mengamati lobi hotel. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini. Di pikirannya seakan ada ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin dia lontarkan kepada Sasuke, tapi Hinata sendiri tidak tahu harus menyusun pertanyaan seperti apa. Jadinya dia hanya bisa menatap serius wajah Sasuke.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke dengan suara parau plus efek _sexy_.

Istrinya itu langsung menegapkan badannya saat dipanggil dengan nada suara Sasuke yang begitu_ menggairahkan_ gelora Bung Karno—eh salah maksudnya gelora asmara.

"Y-ya?" ciri khas gugup yang membuat Sasuke jatuh hati pada istrinya itu kembali muncul.

"Kau tahu..." Sasuke memelankan suaranya agar menghasilkan kesan _sensual _dan penasaran pada Hinata "Dipandang olehmu seperti itu, aku menahan diri dari tadi agar tidak _menyerang_mu di sini. Saat ini juga. Dan itu membuatku tak nyaman."

Hinata diam. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tersipu malu dengan muka yang memerah hingga ke telinga. Jangan lupa gugup yang menyerangnya semakin parah, "Ah—E-eto... A-ano..."

"Tadi aku juga bilang kalau anak yang berbohong harus dihukum 'kan." Jelas Sasuke tanpa ketinggalan tambahan seringaian seksi di wajah tampannya.

Gawat! Merah itu semakin parah.

"Si-siapa yang anak-anak?" rajuk Hinata. Ia ingin bangkit dari duduknya namun tertahan akibat tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Oh. Benarkah?"

"I-iya—" tidak ada lanjutan dari perkataan Hinata karena detik berikutnya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan kehadiran secara mendadak bibir Sasuke.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk _meminta_ ciuman keduanya dari Hinata. Sebenarnya kata _meminta _itu lebih cocok kalau dibilang _mengambil_ karena Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata—lagi-lagi—tanpa perlu persetujuan dari sang empunya.

Ini bukan kecupan singkat yang diberikan Sasuke barusan. Tapi _permainan_ manis karena sudah tidak ada dua pengganggu—Ino dan Manajer-nya—yang Sasuke anggap menghalangi salah satu kegiatan _favorit_nya.

.

-:-

.

"HAH! Apa?"

"Iya, bu. Maaf ya. Aku tidak sengaja. Nanti aku ganti deh."

"Enak saja! Ibu harus bersabar selama lebih dari empat bulan untuk mendapatkan guci itu langsung dari China. Dan kau dengan gampang memecahkannya."

"Aku 'kan tidak sengaja, bu. Abisnya aku gak liat kalo ada guci Ibu di sana."

Aduh Itachi, coba deh kalau nyari alasan yang laen. Guci setinggi satu setengah meter yang pasti makan tempat itu gak mungkin gak keliatan mata.

"Ibu gak mau denger alasan apapun. Gantiin tuh guci SEKARANG JUGA!"

Itachi paham betul dengan dua kata terakhir dari Ibunya. Sekarang juga berarti Itachi harus mendapatkan pengganti yang sama percis dengan guci favorit Mama Mikoto secepat mungkin atau dia akan menjadi anak durhaka yang membiarkan Ibunya mewek selama lebih dari seminggu. Plus didiemin salama jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Lagian siapa yang betah dicuakin sama nyokap. Apalagi kalau Ibunya berjenis lebai dalam perihal penggambaran emosi kayak Mikoto.

"Terserah gimana caranya! Tapi besok pagi guci Ibu sudah kembali seperti semula."

Itachi menelan ludah, "Ta-tapikan Ibu pulang seminggu hari lagi."

"Siapa yang bilang! Ibu pulang besok. Jadi guci Ibu juga harus sudah benar besok pagi."

Keringat dingin keluar dari kening Itachi saat mendengar suara bantingan telepon dan nada putus sambungan. Dia harus nelpon semua temennya yang pekerjaannya berhubungan dengan guci.

Baru ngurusin gimana dia gantiin guci nyokapnya yang pecah ajah udah ngebuat Itachi serasa kehilangan jantungnya, apalagi mesti ngomong jujur sama Otouto soal mobilnya yang dibikin Itachi penyok.

Dia harus segera buat janji sama spesialis jantung.

.

-:-

.

Sasuke sudah janji akan mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan keliling kota Kyoto, jadinya setelah makan malam mereka berdua berangkat dengan mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak Hotel.

Pemandangan yang disajikan kota Kyoto dimalam hari berbeda dengan Tokyo. Ratusan lampu kecil menghiasi sepanjang jalan yang dilewati mobil mereka. Beberapa kuil pun semakin terlihat cantik dengan hiasan-hiasan tambahannya. Merekapun menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto sejenak di tempat sekira bagus untuk menjadi _background_ pengambilan gambar.

Jam sepuluh malam, waktu Sasuke dan Hinata kembali ke Hotel. Hinata berjalan mendahului Sasuke menuju kamar mereka. Kantuk dan lelah membuat Hinata tidak sabar untuk segera memasuki kamar Hotel-nya. Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang bersembunyi di dalam saku celana.

Ketika mereka berdua memasuki kamar, Hinata membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke atas _spring bed king size_. "Uh~." Hinata meregangkan punggungnya dengan menarik kedua tangannya ke atas, "Aku lelah." Kemudian ia menghempaskan dirinya.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata, melepaskan sepatu. Tapi Hinata melingkarkan tanganya di leher Sasuke, dan menarik jatuh Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke tersenyum karena menerima serangan ciuman sayang dari Hinata.

.

-:-

.

Suasanya kamar yang gelap membuat Hinata sedikit kesusahan melihat sekitar. Ia berhati-hati menuruni kasur takut kalau Sasuke jadi kebangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya meraba permukaan meja mencari asal suara yang sudah membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya.

Matanya menyipit karena efek menahan kantuk ditambah mesti menajamkan matanya. Hinata udah kayak orang yang punya rabun ayam.

Setelah mendapatkan ponsel flipnya, Hinata buru-buru mengangkat telpon dari kakaknya. Wajah kantuknya berubah khawatir setelah mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh Neji.

.

-:-

.

Pagi ini Sasuke bangun dengan wajah _fresh _dan senyuman mengembang lebar di wajah tampannya. Meski belum mandi dan rambutnya masih acak-acakan, tapi gak mengurangi nilai jual tinggi Sasuke. Justru dia semakin terlihat _sexy_ dengan tampang acak-acakan begitu.

Aih! Kalo ajah bisa di abadikan dengan kamera digital.

Setelah cuci muka dan gosok gigi biar giginya gak kuning plus ngilangin bau jigong walo sebenarnya gak bau, Sasuke langsung mencari istrinya yang udah bangun duluan tadi pagi. Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika tidak mendapati Hinata di kamar. Dia baru saja mengambil ponsel _android_nya untuk menghubungi ponsel Hinata, tapi orang yang dicari dateng. Sepertinya dia baru ajah dari lantai dasar.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Sasuke tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Go-gomen. Aku habis jalan-jalan," Hinata mengambilkan handuk untuk suaminya dari dalam lemari, "U-udaranya bagus untuk olahraga."

"Lain kali tinggalkan pesan kalau mau keluar," Sasuke menerima handuk yang diberikan Hinata.

Ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan istrinya. Hinata terlihat murung. Seperti ada yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya, padahal Hinata bukan tipe orang pemikir.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Dia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Benar?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke masih memandang Hinata, kedua matanya menunjukkan kalau dia masih mencari kebenaran dari ekspresi wajah Hinata. Merasa malu dan gugup dipandang lurus seperti itu oleh Sasuke, Hinata mendorong Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ce-cepat mandi, lalu sarapan. Aku sudah lapar."

Sasuke manahan diri dengan berpegangan pada kusen pintu, satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Aku tidak mau mandi kalau kau tidak ikut." Ucap Sasuke manja.

Hinata malah bergidik ngeri mendengar nada bicara Sasuke, "Ja-jangan ngaco! Sudah sana mandi." Hinata langsung menutup pintu setelah suaminya masuk. Di dalam, Sasuke tertawa karena sudah berhasil menggoda Hinata.

Abisnya, Hinata kalo digodain lucu banget. Kalah deh Hello Kitty buatannya sih _Yuko Shimizu._ Jadinya Sasuke gak bisa nahan diri buat ngegodain istrinya yang manis itu.

.

-:-

.

Benar dugaan Sasuke, ada yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hinata. Istrinya itu tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Dia lebih banyak diam dibanding bercerita. Kepalanyapun lebih sering menunduk—yang satu itu sih emang udah kebiasaan Hinata dari dulu.

"Hinata..." Sasuke memindahkan letak tangan Hinata yang tadinya berada di atas meja santai ke genggaman tangan besarnya. "Sebenarnya... apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan khawatir di hatinya lebih lama lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat mulai menceritakan hal yang membuat hatinya gusar, "Se-semalam Kakakku menelpon."

"Neji?"

Hinata mengangguk. Emang Hinata punya kakak selain Neji apa?

"Di-dia bilang kalau... Ayahku sakit. Sore sebelum Kakak menelpon, Ayah jatuh pingsan."

Jadi itu alasan kenapa Hinata menjadi murung. Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita jenguk Ayahmu besok." Ucap Sasuke.

Hinata mendongak terkejut. Mereka baru empat hari di sini, masa langsung pulang. Sayangkan sisa waktu menginap di Hotek bintang lima ini. Uang yang dipake buat nge-_booking_ kamar jadi kebuang sia-sia deh.

Tapi apa mau dikata. Kesehatan Hiashi lagi menurun, Hinata sebagai anak yang berbakti dan sayang pada orang tuanya gak mungkin bersenang-senang gitu ajah disaat Ayahnya dirawat di rumah sakit. Beruntung Sasuke juga pengertian.

"Besok kita kembali dengan jam penerbangan pertama."

Hinata memeluk erat Sasuke sembari berterima kasih, "A-arigato, Sasuke-kun."

.

-:-

.

_See ya! In the next chapter._

.

-:-

.

Lagi-lagi—curhatan gak penting dari author: *SFX: Jingle doraemon*

-Maaf ngaret dari jadwal yang udah dijanjiin. Abisnya –Mikan- gak bisa full ngetik kayak biasanya. Dokternya bawel, ngelarang –Mikan- duduk lama-lama udah gitu jaitannya belum kering, takut kebuka lagi. Jadi –Mikan- ngetik di sela-sela waktu ajah

-Maaf—lagi—kalao kata yang dipake gak sesuai sama EYD yang ada ato Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia. Karena Author menyajikan dengan gaya Author. So—yang gak suka juga gak papa... kalo banyak Thypo dan laen sebagainya yang bisa mengganggu kenyamanan selama membaca. Author gak sempet meriksa secara detail perkata.

-Masih belum dapet _clue_ si Ino itu siapa Sasuke? Hhaha, sabar yah sampe chap depan. Nanti juga ketauan si Ino itu siapanya Sasuke. Terus, alur ceritanya terkesan lambat yah? Emang sengaja sih, soalnya 'kan ini bertema drama. –Mikan- ambil contoh dari sinetron-sintron lokal yang episodenya udah kayak SKS kuliah.

.

Akhir kata, salam –Mikan Kecil-

.

_Jaa matta ne~!_


	7. Chapter 7

**-Billion Dollar Baby-**

**-VII-**

"_**Honest With Each Other II**_**"**

**.**

**Copyright Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Mikan Kecil-**

**.**

**Warning's: Standard Used.**

**Rate: T**

**Romance-Drama-Family**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat demi hiburan semata. Cerita ini fiksi. Tidak ada hubungan dengan nama tokoh, kelompok dan kejadian yang sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**-Hiashi & Fugaku: 52 tahun.**

**-Mikoto: 50 tahun.**

**-Itachi: 27 tahun.**

**-Sasuke & Neji: 23 tahun.**

**-Hinata: 17 tahun.**

**-Konan & Pein: 18 tahun.**

**-Ino: 24 tahun.**

**Dan beberapa karakter pembantu yang akan menyusul.**

**Italic: Flashback.**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Walaupun baru _landing_ beberapa jam yang lalu dan belum sempat pulang ke rumah buat naro koper dan barang bawaan, Sasuke dan Hinata langsung bergegas menuju ke Rumah Sakit tempat Hiashi dirawat.

Tampang khawatir belum juga menghilang dari wajah manis Hinata. Perasaan cemas semakin membuatnya kalut. Dia berdoa dalam hati agar Ayah tercinta gak kenapa-kenapa. Kasihan Hiashi kalo mesti nyusul Mama ke surga padahal belum nimang cucu dari Hinata apalagi Neji. Takutnya Hiashi malah jadi arwah penasaran gara-gara gak bisa ngeliat cucunya.

Setelah membayar jasa pak supir taksi, Sasuke menyusul Hinata yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki gedung utama Rumah Sakit. Usai menanyakan kamar rawat Ayahnya, Hinata menunggu Sasuke yang berjalan menarik koper mereka sebelum menuju kamar di lantai tiga.

Di depan ruang inap, Neji sudah menunggu kedatangan Hinata. Dia sempat tersenyum sekilas ke arah Hinata sebelum masang tampang jutek buat adik iparnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kondisi Ayah?" Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi kekhawatirannya. Matanya mulai berair takut kalau nanti dia menerima kabar buruk mengenai sang Ayah.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa. Kata dokter dia hanya kelelahan dan gula darahnya menurun." Tutur Neji.

Hinata memasuki kamar rawat Hiashi setelah dipersilahkan oleh kakaknya. Kini, Neji hanya berdua dengan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka setengah. Kening Neji mengerenyit. Seakan ridak mempan dengan serangan jutek dari Neji, Sasuke berdiri santai sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hey, cantik." Goda Sasuke.

Kalo saja gak inget dia itu suami tercinta dari adik yang dia sayangi, mungkin Neji udah menendang jauh-jauh Sasuke ke planet paling ujung di tata surya.

"Jangan sering cemberut, nanti cepet tua 'loh." Mulai deh keisengan Sasuke, "_Princess._"

Kalo aja mereka berdua lagi ada di aren tanding, Neji bakalan senang hati menyerang Sasuke duluan dengan jurus andalan keluarga Hyuuga. Teman satu angkatan itu emang gak pernah akur semenjak kejadian konyol ketika mereka masih kuliah di satu Universitas yang sama.

Dulu sih Sasuke dan Neji sempet jadi temen deket yang lumayan lengket. Tapi tau deh sekarang. Abisnya gencatan senjata masih sering terjadi kalo tuh dua orang ketemu. Gak tau deh gimana caranya si Neji ngasih restu pas tahu Hiashi bakalan ngejodohin adeknya yang imut-imut plus paling disayang itu sama Sasuke.

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

_Hari ini adalah hari dimana pentas seni antar kampus diselenggarakan. Tidak ingin ketinggalan, Todai atau Tokyo Daigaku ikut serta dalam perayaan tiap tahun itu. Kali ini salah satu Universitas bergengsi di Jepang itu mengangkat tema Putri Salju dan Tujuh Playboy Kampus untuk drama._

_Hasil voting memilih Sasuke Uchiha dari Fakultas Ekonomi sebagai pangeran dalam drama yang akan diadakan di aula utama kampus. Sebagai pemeran putri salju, para anggota Klub Drama sudah menyiapkan Tenten, senior dari Fakultas Seni dan Ilmu Pengetahuan. _

_Satu jam sebelum pagelaran dimulai._

_Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan baju ala pangerannya menunggu di belakang panggung sembari membaca naskah drama. Salah satu krew terlihat panik mencari ketua pelaksana karena ada masalah dengan salah satu pemeran. Merasa cuek dan tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur, Sasuke kembali membaca naskah sembari mendengarkan musik dari hetset yang tersambung pada I-Phode miliknya._

"_Bagaimana? Sudah dapat pemain pengganti?"_

_Ketua pelaksana meremas lembaran kertas naskah di genggamannya, bahkan ada beberapa yang lecak tak berbentuk. Mereka harus menggunakan rencana B karena ini sudah melenceng dari perkiraan awal. Rock Lee; sang ketua yang gayanya nyentrik banget terlihat serius saat memikirkan rencanya B. _

"_Aha!" _

_Sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati memberi sebuah ide cemerlang ke otak dengan kuota terbatas milik Lee. Sebuah lampu bohlam berwarna kuning muncul di atas kepala berambut model mangkok hitam kelimis._

"_Aku tahu siapa yang bisa menggantikan Tenten." Lee mencengkram erat pundak krewnya, "Semua akan berjalan lancar. Percayakan semua kepadaku dan Haku." Lee tersenyum tiga jari ke arah Haku—stylish untuk event ini—sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya._

_Meski tidak mengerti dengan rencana yang dimaksud oleh Lee, Haku mengangguk seakan paham apa yang dibicarakan oleh teman seangkatannya itu. Mahasiswa bidang Seni budaya itu tetap tersenyum mengikuti Lee dari belakang. Sebenarnya sih dia lagi mikir, kira-kira siapa yang bakalan ngegantiin perannya Tenten. Secara doi itu udah cocok banget sama kriteria yang ditentukan sama anak Klub Drama. Putih, tinggi, rambutnya panjang berwarna coklat—walau lebih sering dikonde dua, mukanya oriental. Pokoknya tipe Lee banget lah!_

_Sasuke sih gak masalah sama siapa yang bakalan jadi pemeran putri saljunya, so dia santai ajah dengerin arahan yang diberikan sama divisi acara. _

_Di atas panggung..._

_Semua berjalan sesuai dengan perkiraan Lee. Setidaknya begitu. Untuk apa yang terjadi berikutnya 'kan gak ada yang bisa nebak. Lee sendiri berdiri di pintu masuk bagi pemain menuju panggung. Dia tersenyum puas dengan akting pemain pengganti Tenten. Awalnya Lee sempat curiga apakah pemain pengganti itu bisa bermain sesuai dengan skenario. _

_Memang makan waktu yang cukup alot buat ngebujuk tuh orang supaya jadi peran pengganti Tenten. Cuma jangan remehkan kemampuan Lee dalam bernegosiasi dalam bidang apapun. Kalo butuh juru nawar buat diajak ke pasar biar dapat harga miring, Author sarankan ngajak Lee aja. Udah dapet ISO paling baru perihal jurusan bernegosiasi alias nawar. _

_Tidak ada yang curiga dengan Nona Putri Salju. Karena polesan make up dari tangan dingin Haku bisa menyembunyikan wajah aslinya. Tapi ada orang yang bisa langsung menyadari siapa lawan mainnya itu. Sasuke Uchiha. Walaupun belom pernah mengikuti tes pemeriksaan mata, tapi kedua mata oniks Sasuke dapat disetarakan dengan mata elang dalam urusan keakuratannya dalam menditeksi apapun._

_Dia sih hanya menyeringai dalam hati, diam-diam sebuah ide gila terbersit di pikirannya. Lee sudah bilang kalau ada satu adegan yang dihilangkan karena penggantian lawan mainnya. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja Sasuke, otak jahilnya tidak akan berubah. Apalagi dia sepanggung denga rivalny dari Sma._

_Lawan mainnya bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mencurigakan Sasuke. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak. Seharusnya dia tidak menerima tawaran Lee. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Kalau di awal sama aja bohong dong._

_Pemeran pengganti itu memalingkan pandangannya pada Lee yang berdiri sembari memberi aba-aba adegan berikutnya. Kedua matanya mendelik. Sedangkan bibirnya bergerak membentuk kata 'Kau sudah gila!' tanpa mengeluarkan suara—karena Lee melarangnya untuk berbicara. _

_Keringat segede biji jagung mengalir keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya. Karena tiduran di atas peti yang terbuat dari kaca berhiaskan bunga mawar putih, dia sudah terjebak tanpa bisa kabur kemana-mana. Belum lagi gaun sialan itu membuatnya kesulitas bernapas. Dia sudah menyiapkan seribu rencana untuk membalas perbuatan gila Rock Lee._

_Dia berdoa kepada semua yang bisa dipanjatkan doa agar kegilaan ini segera berhenti. Bunyi alas sepatu Sasuke yang dihasilkan dari pertemuan dengan lantai panggung membuatnya benar-benar gila. Belum lagi Sasuke sengaja memelankan langkahnya._

_Ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi paparan cahaya lampu sorot, kedua matanya yang terpejam mendadak terbuka lebar. Di atasnya, Sasuke sudah membungkuk sembari memegang kedua sisi peti kaca. Seringaian Sasuke membuatnya ingin membunuh Rock Lee. Detik itu juga!_

"_Princess..." bisik Sasuke. _

_Kalau yang dituju itu wanita sih bakalan klepek-klepek, melted, sparkling dan bla-bla-bla gara-gara kegirangan. Tapi ini dia! Setidaknya dia masih waras! Seratus persen waras sebagai seorang laki-laki penyuka wanita berdada besar._

"_Mukamu terlihat konyol. Aku bersumpah, ini harus diabadikan dengan kamera digital dan adimu harus melihatnya." Ujar Sasuke sambil menahan tawa geli._

_Pemeran pengganti itu kikuk tidak bisa berkutik saat Sasuke semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya. Seiring minimnya jarak di antara mereka, para penonton perempuan semakin menahan nafas. Adegan peperangan yang menegangkan atau tenggelamnya kapal Titanic tidak bisa melawan ketegangan bagian penting ini. Pangeran akan mencium sang putri. Tapi emang dia bisa dibilang putri?_

_Jarak semakin menipis._

_Matanya mendelik, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai._

_Kalau dilihat dari arah pandang penonton. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sedang berciuman. Tapi sebenarnya Sasuke memberi jarak tipis agar bibir mereka berdua tidak benar-benar menyentuh. Setidaknya Sasuke masih terlalu waras untuk mencium seorang laki-laki. _

_Sampai-sampai ada penonton yang mengabadikan momen konyol tersebut. Seandainya mereka semua tahu siapa sebenarnya pemeran putri salju itu, apa mereka tetap berhisteris ria. Lain lagi ceritanya kalo yang nonton para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi._

"_Ternyata kau terlalu berharap aku akan menciummu—" Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melepas tawa gelinya "—Neji-chan."_

_Oh Tuhan betapa Neji; pemeran pengganti putri salju menahan dirinya agar tidak kalap untuk menampar Sasuke. Dia sudah merendahkan harga diri tinggi Neji sebagai pria keturunan Hyuuga. _

_._

_Seperti biasa, setiap selesainya event pasti ada rapat evaluasi. Karena itu semua yang ikut serta dalam drama barusan berkumpul di belakang panggung. Mendengar laporan tiap divisi._

"_ROCK LEE!"_

_Lee menelan ludahnya karena merasa aura membunuh di punggungnya. Dia tahu betul pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya dengan nada marah yang luar biasa. Lee menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan dengan efek patah-patah._

_Di belakang, Neji berdiri dengan wajah sangar karena amarah yang meluap-luap. Meski rambut panjangnya ditata semanis mungkin dengan efek keriting dan juga gaun merah biru putri salju, tapi tetap saja wajah ke-cowokan Neji tidak bisa ditutupi kalau sudah marah seperti itu. _

"_Kau!" Neji menunjuk Lee dengan kepalan tangannya. Otot-otot tangan berdenyut, sudah siap meninju Rock Lee kapanpun dia mau. "Akan kubunuh kau."_

"_E-eh, Ne-Neji. A-aktingmu bagus sekali... hehehe" Lee berusaha mendinginkan amarah Neji. Wajahnya sudah pucat menahan takut._

_Neji tidak bisa berkata apapun karena menahan marah dan malu. Dia bersiap menjitak kepala Lee ratusan kali kalau saja tidak ada suara tawa dari Sasuke._

"_Maaf," Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tawanya namun tidak berhasil, "Kau harus mengaca. Wajahmu marahmu terlihat konyol dengan make up lengkap seperti itu." _

_Seandainya ada sebuah katana yang disematkan di pinggangnya, Neji akan senang hati menyerang Sasuke dengan semua jurus yang dikuasainya. Apadaya, untuk berjalan saja dia kesulitan gara-gara high heels lima centi yang dipakainya jadi Neji hanya bisa memelototi Sasuke._

"_Diam kau Uchiha!"_

"_Baik, Princess." Tapi Sasuke tidak menghentikan tawanya._

"_KAU!"_

"_Aduh Nona Neji, jangan marah. Kau justru semakin terlihat manis kalau cemberut seperti itu."_

_Kesal bercampur malu Neji rasakan semakin parah ketika keesokan harinya, Neji mendapati fotonya yang diambil entah oleh siapa terpampang di mading kampus. Dia—mesi tidak sungguhan—terlihat sedang dicium oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya sih gak ada yang tahu kalau putri salju itu sebenernya adalah Neji, tapi tetep ajah sebagai pria sejati harga diri Neji sudah jatuh._

_Datanglah si pemburuk mood Neji. Sasuke dengan santai berdiri di samping Neji sambil sok serius mantengin foto yang dipajang. "Kalau dilihat-lihat kau—" lalu Sasuke nengok ke arah Neji yang mukanya merah padam menahan marah, beberapa urat matanya juga menonjol—ciri khas para Hyuuga kalo nahan amarah—"Cantik juga, yah Princess."'_

_Itulah awal mula perang dingin diantara Sasuke Uchiha dan Neji Hyuuga._

.

-:-

.

Mereka berdua gak langsung pulang ke kediaman Uchiha setelah kembali dari Rumah Sakit. Sasuke memutuskan akan menginap di rumah Hiashi selama beberapa hari agar Hinata bisa mengawasi Ayahnya hingga kembali pulih.

Memang jauh berbeda. Benar-benar—jauh—berbeda. Kamar lama Hinata tidaklah sebesar kamar milik Sasuke. Tidak ada pintu kembar terbuat dari kayu jati, hanya ada _slidding door_ sederhana khas rumah Jepang. Kasurnya pun bukan _spring bed king size _yang empuk, adanya cuma futon—yang pasti kalo tidur di sana bikin badan pada sakit.

"Aww!"

Karena tidak memperhatikan atasnya, Sasuke dengan santai main masuk ke kamar mungil Hinata. Dia pikir tinggi kusen pintu itu sama tingginya dengan kusen pintu di kamarnya. Namun nyatanya, pintu kamar Hinata dirancang agak pendek sesuai dengan pemiliknya. So—singkat kata, Sasuke yang meleng jidatnya jadi kejedot bagian atas kusen pintu. Makanya jadi orang jangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Ma-maaf," Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri sembari memegang jidatnya. Takutnya benjol. Kan gak elit bangit, muka ganteng tapi jidatnya benjol kayak ikan louhan.

"Sa-sakit?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Tapi belom ngejauhin tangannya yang megang bagian jidat yang dicium sama kayu kusen pintu. Gagar otak gak yah?

Gak tahu kemana, Hinata permisi buat keluar sebentar. Sasuke langsung ngambil ponsel canggihnya buat ngehubungin seseorang. Jemarinya cekatan menekan _keypad_. Nunggu beberapa detik nada dial, seseorang di seberang sana ngangkat telpon Sasuke.

Baru juga mau ngomong 'halo', Sasuke udah ngejauhin ponselnya dari kuping. Suara cempreng perempuan yang ngangkat telpon Sasuke ngebuat kupingnya sedikit ngilu. Sasuke salah nelpon Ibunya langsung ke ponsel, tau gini mah mending nelpon ke telpon rumah. Jadinya gak mesti ngadepin kehebohan nyokap tercinta.

Sasuke Cuma pengen ngabarin kalo dia udah terpaksa nyudahin liburan mereka dan segera balik lagi ke Tokyo gara-gara Papa Hiashi jatuh sakit. Awalnya sih Mikoto sedikit kecewa, tapi apa mau dikata kesehatan Hiashi jauh lebih penting. Baru ajah mutusin sambungan telpon, Hinata udah balik lagi ke kamar sambil bawa dua buah jus kaleng yang keliatannya sih seger banget.

"Aku sudah bilang ke Ibu kalau nanti aku dan kau menginap di sini selama beberapa hari," jelas Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk. Usai menengguk jusnya, Hinata membereskan isi koper dan beberapa barang bawaan lainnya. Dari pada gak ngapa-ngapain, Sasuke memperhatikan sekeliling kamar istrinya.

Gak ada yang terlalu mencolok. Semua didominasi sama warna putih, krem dan ungu lembut sesuai dengan warna bola mata Hinata. Dan juga beberapa bingkai foto yang dipajang pada dinding atau meja kabinet di pojok kamar.

"Ini Ibumu?" tanya Sasuke sambil nunjuk kesalah satu foto.

Hinata mengangguk sembari tersenyum, "I-iya."

Bak pingan dibelah dua. Hinata dan Ibunya sangat mirip. Yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambut Hinata terlihat lebih indigo dibanding dengan Ibunya. Kemungkinan Hinata di foto itu baru dua atau tiga tahun. Sasuke sih pernah ketemu sekali sama Ibu Hinata. Tapi lama banget. Mungkin pas sekitar umur enam atau tujuh tahun. Itu juga waktu penerimaan murid baru di Sd.

"Boleh kubuka," Ia meminta izin kepada Hinata untuk membuka jendela geser kamar itu.

Hembusan sejuk angin sore membuat udara di dalam kamar itu lebih adem. Maklumlah gak ada pendingin udara kayak di kamar Sasuke, yang ada sebuah kipas angin tua yang keliatan sebantar lagi mau wafat. Dari kamar Hinata yang berada di lantai dua, Sasuke bisa melihat pemandangan sekitar. Walau kebanyakan yang terlihat atap rumah, tapi langit di sini bisa dilihat lebih jelas.

.

-:-

.

"Be-benar aku tidak perlu ikut?"

Sasuke mengangguk, menjawab deheman seperti biasa. Hinata membuntuti suaminya dari belakang. Suaminya itu harus balik dulu ke rumah sebelum pergi ke kantor gara-gara gak bawa satupun setelan kemeja jas. Masa iya ke kantor pake kaos sama celana jeans. Gak mecing banget dong.

Sarapan pagi ini hanya menu alakadarnya. Roti tawar dengan selai strawberry yang udah lama disimpen di kulkas karena gak ada yang makan. Abis ngambil sepotong roti tawar, Sasuke bergegas menuju pintu depan buat make sepatu. Waktunya gak cukup kalau mesti makan dulu. Dia mesti naek taksi gara-gara—juga—gak bawa mobil. Omong-omong soal mobil, gimana kabar _mercy_ kesayangan Sasuke yah?

Sasuke berpapasan dengan Neji di ruang depan. Kayaknya kakak iparnya itu baru ajah ngambil koran. Godain Neji supaya kesel pagi-pagi boleh juga tuh.

"_Ohayou, Nii-san_." Sapa Sasuke.

Bukannya seneng disapa sama Sasuke, Neji malah merinding disco gara-gara denger nada suara Sasuke yang sengaja dibuat seimut mungkin. Ia mengecup bibir Hinata tepat di hadapan Neji. Biar kakaknya tambah panas deh. Naggung kalo godainnya setengah-tengah.

"Aku jalan dulu."

Sasuke masang muka ngejek buat Neji. Gak ketinggalan senyum yang dibuat-buat, "_Bye_, kakak ipar." Sasuke juga nambahin lambaian tangan ke Neji.

Setelah Sasuke benar-benar pergi, Neji langsung menoleh ke Hinata yang berdiri sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hinata."

Hinata langsung diem, pipinya juga memanas gara-gara munculnya rona merah.

"Suami itu—" Neji mulai geram "—keterlaluan."

Ia malah terkekeh denger rajukan dari Neji.

.

-:-

.

Itachi mulai panik pas tahu kalau _Little Dearest Otouto_nya udah balik ke Tokyo. Dia mesti gimana sama mobil Sasuke. Mana belom sempet dibawa ke bengkel lagi. Mukanya mulai pucet waktu tahu Sasuke sudah sampe depan dari suara mobil yang berhenti.

Aduh! Asal santai gak bakal ketahuan deh.

"I-ta-chi."

Waduh! Suara Jendral Elang di fim Kera sakti tuh.

Itachi nengok pelan banget. Dia berdoa kalo dugaannya salah. Itu pasti bukan Sasuke. Itu pasti bukan Sasuke. Itu beneran Sasuke.

"Ha-hai."

"Kau sedang apa?"

Itachi malah nyengir sambil berdiri nyandar sama bagian depan mobil Sasuke. Tampangnya lebih buruk sama patung Mc. Donald's.

"Jangan bilang kalau..." Sasuke langsung nyingkirin Itachi paksa. Dia nyeringai sambil mendelik ke Itachi. Bahkan kedua matanya mulai memerah.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Itachi."

"Err... Itu..." Itachi nggaruk pala gara bingung masih alasan apa.

Mulai saat ini Author nyatakan perang dunia ketiga buat Itachi. Siap-siaplah dicincang sama Sasuke. Mata Sasuke semakin memerah. Itu artinya kesabaran Sasuke mulai diambang batas.

.

-:-

.

Sore ini Hinata berencana masak _toffu_ buat makan malam. Neji bantuin Hinata buat beliin _toffu_ langsung dari tokonya di pasar. Berhubung pemerintah lagi gencar mencanangkan hidup sehat, Neji make sepeda buat pergi ke pasar tanpa repot nyetater mesin motor.

Semangkuk penuh _toffu_ hangat.

"Kakak," panggil Hinata.

Neji yang lagi ngeluarin belanjaan dari kantung plastik Cuma noleh sebentar ke adiknya.

"Kakak satu Fakultas dengan Sasuke-kun 'kan?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Hinata gak langsung jawab. Dia malahan diem sebentar sembari mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Kakak tahu siapa Senpai Fakultas Hukum yang sempat Sasuke suka?" Hinata sempet takut. Takut sama jawaban yang diberikan Neji. Kalo gitu kenapa nanya.

"Siapa yah." Neji mikir. Dia butuh mengingat lebih jauh siapa perempuan itu. Kalo misalkan cewek yang naksir Sasuke, pasti Neji bisa nebak, tapi kalo perempuan yang ditaksir Sasuke. Itu susah banget.

"Ka-kalau tidak tahu juga—"

"Ah! Aku ingat." Neji nyerahin semangkuk _toffu_ yang masih hangat ke Hinata. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Yamana Ino."

Kedua tangan Hinata seakan lemas tanpa jiwa. Dia sampai tidak sanggup nerima mangkok yang dikasih sama Kakaknya. Untung Neji punya kesigapan penuh setara anggota sirkus buat nangkep mangkok _toffu _yang nyelos dari tangan Hinata.

"Aduh _toffu_nya."

Hinata seakan kehilangan kesadarannya. Mukanya kosong. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh gak tahu mandang apaan.

"Hinata?" Neji ngayun-ngayunin tangan kanannya di depan mata Hinata. Waduh tuh anak kenapa jadi gitu?

.

-:-

.

Sore itu Yuugao disibukkan dengan perintah Sasuke buat bikin janji sama pihak _Rolls Royce_. Mobil dengan _brand_ asal Inggris. Kayaknya Sasuke bakalan mesen mobil _Limited Edition _nih. Kayaknya yang _mercy_ masih bisa dipake kalo dibenerin lagi. Sekali lagi—perlu dijelaskan kalo Sasuke itu tipe orang yang kalo _properti_nya dipake sama orang laen gak bakal pernah mau make lagi.

Ketukan pelan pada pintu _ice glass_ ruangan kerjanya membuat Sasuke menghentikan memeriksa hasil laporan perusahaan.

"Masuk."

Yuugao masuk sembari membawa selembar memo dari bagian _receptionist_.

"Seorang tamu menunggu Anda di bawah," Yuugao menyampaikan isi memo tersebut. Padahal Sasuke juga lagi baca kertas memo itu.

"Tamu? Siapa?"

"Nona Yamanaka Ino."

Yamanaka Ino? Bukannya dia lagi syuting di Kyoto. Terus kenapa bisa ada di Tokyo. Ino bukan Tante Kunti yang suka tiba-tiba pindah tempat dalam waktu sekejap 'kan? Kalo iya horror dong.

.

-:-

.

_See ya! In the next chapter_

.

-:-

.

-jreng jreng: *SFX: Ala sinetron Tersanjung*

Dua chapter penentu akhirnya bakalan jadi kayak apa.

Makasih yang udah mau ngikutin dari awal yah apa lagi yang udah sempet ninggalin jejak lewat riview-an. Semua saran dan kritik bakalan jadi masukan yang bagus buat –Mikan-.

Oh ya. Besok Lebaran yah, -Mikan- minta maaf yah kalo punya salah sama para reader's sekalian . hehehe .

.

-Yatta~ akhirnya hari jumat –Mikan- kembali lagi ke Rumah Sakit T_T punya masalah kesehatan dibagian alat peredaran darah itu gak enak yah. Kalo kelamaan duduk terus capek, jadi pusing dan susah nafas. Tapi itu bukan masalah buat ngelanjutin fic –BDB- kok. Mikan udah terlanjur cinta sama ini fic. Hehe

-maaf ya kalo masih ada thypo's. Soalnya Mikan gak sempet periksa lebih teliti lagi, mama udah ngoceh gara-gara Author kelamaan duduk.

.

Semua Saran, Kritik dan Ide Mikan terima. Bisa ditulis langsung lewat Riviews, Pm ffn atau lewat media lain kayak FB sama Twitter.

.

Akhir kata... _Itekimasu~~!_


	8. Chapter 8

**-Billion Dollar Baby-**

**-VIII-**

""

**.**

**Copyright Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Mikan Kecil-**

**.**

**Warning's: Standard Used.**

**Rate: T**

**Romance-Drama-Family**

** . **

**Fic ini dibuat demi hiburan semata. Cerita ini fiksi. Tidak ada hubungan dengan nama tokoh, kelompok dan kejadian yang sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**-Hiashi & Fugaku: 52 tahun.**

**-Mikoto: 50 tahun.**

**-Itachi: 27 tahun.**

**-Sasuke & Neji: 23 tahun.**

**-Hinata: 17 tahun.**

**-Konan & Pein: 18 tahun.**

**-Ino: 24 tahun.**

**Dan beberapa karakter pembantu yang akan menyusul.**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Yuugao berdiri menunggu di depan meja kerja atasannya. Ia menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _General Manager _muda itu. Sasuke berpikir sambil melihat jam tangannya. Menghitung waktu apakah memang sempat atau tidak. Tapi kalau ngobrolnya cuma sebentar, sepertinya cukup.

Sasuke men-_shut down_ laptopnya sebelum berdiri mengambil jas abu-abu tua yang diselampirkan pada punggung kursi kerjanya.

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakan penting?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia membenarkan ikatan dasi hitam garis merahnya.

"Yamanaka-san hanya menyampaikan kalau Beliau ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Jelas Yuugao.

"Hanya itu?"

Yuugao mengangguk.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Mencari ponsel _android_nya untuk menghubungi Hinata. Mungkin ia akan sedikit telat ikut makan malam atau yang lebih buruk—Sasuke pulang lembur.

Emang sih bukan sekali atau dua kali Sasuke pulang lembur. Hinata sudah sering tidur malam sendirian karena waktu Sasuke tersita lebih lama di kantor sehingga ia terpaksa pulang larut—bahkan hampir pagi. Cuma tetep ajah—namanya juga penganten baru suka gak tegaan kalo ninggalin pasangan sendirian.

Ini buruk. Semalam Sasuke lupa men -charger ponselnya jadi sekarang ponsel canggih itu teronggok mati tanpa daya baterei. Kalo _handphone_nya mati gimana mau ngehubungin Hinata. Oh ya, kan bisa suruh Yuugao.

"Yuugao."

"Ya, Sasuke-san?"

_Bungsu Uchiha_ itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu _ice glass_. Tangan kanannya menahan _knop_ agar pintu tetap terbuka. Ia mengambil nafas, lalu menghela pendek.

"Hubungi istriku. Sampaikan padanya aku akan pulang telat."

Setelah itu, Sasuke menghilang dari balik daun pintu yang tertutup. _Skretaris _Sasuke mengehela nafas. Dia mesti bilang ke Hinata apaan nih? Masa iya bilang jujur kalo Sasuke bakalan pulang telat gara-gara ketemuan sama cewek laen. Argh! Yuugao jadi pusing sendiri.

.

-:-

.

Neji yang lagi ngiris bawang bombay tapi gak pake mewek ala ibu-ibu meratiin Hinata yang bersihin toge sambil bengong. Adeknya mendadak jadi lebih diem—dari biasanya setelah Neji menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata. Jiwanya seakan tergoncang gempa sembilan skalarichter.

Kakaknya gak langsung tinggal diem ngeliat adeknya memprihatinkan kayak begitu. Neji udah nanya ke Hinata apa dia baik-baik ajah. Hinata sendiri cuma jawab lewat anggukan lemas. Nasi udah terlanjur jadi bubur ayam, Hinata udah terlanjur tahu kalau suaminya sempat menaruh hati sama aktris terkenal—Yamanaka Ino, yang lebih buruknya lagi mereka berdua ketemu lagi setelah empat tahun gak ketemu.

_Ringtone _hape berbunyi unyu milik Hinata berhasil ngebuat pemiliknya kembali sadar dari lamunan yang buat hati miris setiap kali dilihat. Ekspresi kosong Hinata berhasil ngebuat musuh berubah menjadi berpihak ke dia kalo lagi sedih—apa lagu terguncang.

Tangannya gemetar dan lemas pas ngambil ponsel _flip_ berhiaskan gantungan boneka lucu kayak yang nulis—eh salah maksudnya yang punya tuh _handphone_. Dari _Id Number_ yang tertera di LCD ponsel sih, kayaknya Mama Mikoto yang nelpon. Kira-kira ada apa yah?

"Ha-halo?"

"_Halo? Hinata-chan~~"_

Buset suara Mikoto mah mantep bener dah! Kala tuh toak mesjid. Udah cempreng, volumenya gak bisa dikecilin.

"I-Ibu?"

Hinata manggut-manggut pas denger apa yang disampein sama Mama Mikoto. Mertuanya itu nanya apa Hinata bisa ke kantor Sasuke apa enggak buat nganterin _file_ penting Sasuke yang ketinggalan.

Lagi serius denger penjelasan Mikoto soal arah menuju kantor Sasuke, genggemannya pada ponsel mungil itu melemas. Jadinya dengan tidak sengaja dan non elit banget, ponsel hadiah Hiashi berhasil terjun bebas menuju baskom berisi air. Parahnya lagi Hinata hanya bisa cengo meratiin _ponsel_ malangnya yang semakin tenggelam ke dasar baskom. Dia cuma bisa bilang 'yah', tapi malah Neji yang ribet dan panik sendiri buat nyelametin handphone ketinggalan zaman itu.

.

Masih sore, lagian juga dia gak lagi jaga Ayah Hiashi di Rumah Sakit. Kalo cuma nganterin doang sih kayaknya bisa. Takut menantunya yang imut-imut itu nyasar, Mikoto ngejelasin serinci mungkin alur MRL yang harus Hinata naikin. Tadinya Mikoto ngotot nyuruh Hinata dianterin supir pribadi atau paling enggak naek taksi. Tapi emang dasar sifat Hinata yang gak enak hati-an jadinya dia lebih milih naek MRL yang menurutnya lebih nyaman—walaupun kalo penuh jadi mirip aquarium manusia berjalan.

Udah make sweater ungunya biar anget, rambut panjangnya dikuncir kuda ninggalin poni yang nutupin jidat biar gak ribet. Hinata udah siap berangkat dengan tas selempang dan payung merah muda bermotif Hello Kitty yang ditenteng. Meski langit sore itu cerah, Neji tetep nyuruh Hinata bawa payung.

Aduh kakak yang perhatian. Author jadi pengen punya kakak kayak Neji.

.

-:-

.

Gak ada jenis minuman berat yang dipesan Sasuke. Hanya secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul panas. Ia sengaja tidak mengancing jas agar bisa duduk lebih santai. Ino sendiri juga terlihat santai dengan _casual blouse _yang dicocokan dengan rok jeans pendek.

Sasuke duduk diam mendengarkan cerita dari Ino. Pikirannya tidak terfokus pada satu titik. Dia emang lagi dengerin Ino ngoceh terus dari tadi, tapi entah kenapa otaknya gak berhenti nebak istrinya lagi ngapain. Emang repot yah kalo ponsel mati. Ia menyesap kopi hangatnya sebelum mengendurkan dasi.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke London."

Dalam sekejap Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Kenapa secepat itu?

"Benar—kah?" suara Sasuke semakin menghilang.

"Kau sudah bahagia di sini, lantas untuk apa lagi aku berlama-lama di Jepang." Ino diam. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu, "Tadinya... Aku kaget menerima undangan pernikahan darimu. Semua—begitu cepat."

"Begitu cepat? Aku rasa kau yang masih diam di tempat, makanya terasa begitu cepat." Maksud Sasuke adalah Ino masih duduk menunggu manis sampai seorang menjemputnya ketika disekelilingnya sudah berlari mengejar masa depan.

"Benar juga," Ino membuang pandangannya ke seberang jendela. Dia ingat empat tahun yang lalu, masih dengan langit sore yang sama ia dan Sasuke berbincang ringan diacara perpisahan Mahasiswa.

Apa dia menyesal? Kalau memang benar menyesal, lalu Ino menyesali apa? Dari awal dirinya dan Sasuke memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Yang jelas, Ino tahu kalau _kohai-_nya itu sempat menyukai dirinya. Namun sayang dirinya tidak bisa membalas perasaan suka Sasuke karena sudah memiliki hubungan dengan laki-laki lain. Dengan _Si Anjing_ _Putih_ yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Senyuman terukir dibibir _glosy_ Ino. "Kita memang harus melangkah di jalan masing-masing."

"Iya."—setelah itu diam lagi.

Kembali Ino yang memulai pembicaraan—"Doakan aku agar bisa bahagia sepertimu di London"—Lalu ia bangkit dari duduk, mengambil tas yang diletakan pada kursi sebelah.

Sasukepun ikut berdiri. "Aku berdoa—agar kau dengan _Inuzuka_ bisa segera beranjak kepalimanan."

Ino malah tertawa mendengar doa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Itu terdengar seperti—_unUchiha_ banget. "Tidak ada pelukan perpisahaan?" Sasuke terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan mengejek dari Ino.

Masih tersenyum mengejek, Sasuke menghampiri Ino yang berdiri sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Jangan kembali lagi ke Jepang, yah." Larang Sasuke.

Karena ucapannya itu, Sasuke berhasil menerima sebuah cubitan perih di bagian pinggannya. "Hey! Mana bisa seperti itu." Kini, giliran Ino yang terkekeh geli.

Belum ada yang mengalah untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan perpisahan itu. Rasanya berbeda. Dipeluk seperti itu untuk kesekian kali oleh Sasuke, rasanya jauh berbeda dibanding dengan pelukan empat tahun yang lalu. Pelukan perpisahan—yang sama yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Sekarang Ino sadar bahwa laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang memberikannya pelukan perpisahan ini sudah menjadi hak milik orang lain. Seorang perempuan yang namanya terukir di balik cincin emas yang tersemat di jari manis Sasuke.

Sadar akan hal itu Ino tersenyum lembut, "Aku merasa bersalah dengan Hinata karena aku memeluk suaminya."

Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh perkataan Ino. Dia mengangguk sembari tertawa pelan. Membuat gerakan perlahan di dadanya.

.

-:-

.

Hinata udah sampe di perusahaan Uchiha Corp., yang besarnya gak ketulungan. Doi malah cuma meratiin pegawai yang mondar-mandir di lobi gedung tanpa tahu mesti ngapain. Sebenarnya sih Hinata bingung mau nyamperin Sasuke dimana, secara ini baru pertama kalinya dia dateng ke tempat kerja suaminya. Mau nyapa orang juga takut, rata-rata tampangnya pada ditekuk.

Beruntung ada Yuugao yang kebetulan baru ajah balik dari kantin, jadi dia berpapasan dengan Hinata yang berdiri diem kayak orang linglung. Merasa sudah menjadi kewajibannya memberi sapa kepada istri orang penting di Uchiha Corp., Yuugao menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-san...?"

Suara lembut Yuugao yang memanggil seakan menjadi nyanyian surga di telinga Hinata yang bisa menuntunnya menuju ruangan Sasuke. Pengandaian yang terlalu lebih.

"A-ah, Yu-Yuugao-san." Wajah Hinata terlihat bahagia karena akhirnya ketemu sama salah satu orang yang dikenalnya—karena emang semua orang yang ada di sana hampir Hinata gak kenal kecuali Sasuke sama Yuugao.

"Ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Yuugao.

Hinata baru ingat kalo dia disuruh sama Mama Mikoto buat ngasih _file_ penting milik Sasuke yang ketinggalan di rumah. Buru-buru Hinata mengambil _file_ yang disimpan pake amplop coklat berukuran besar.

"A-aku ingin menyampaikan ini. Sa-Sasuke-kun lupa membawanya," Hinata menyodorkan _file_ itu ke Yuugao. Bukannya nerima, Yuugao malah nunjukin senyum ala mbak-mbak SPG susu formula yang suka ada di swalayan-swalayan.

"Sasuke-san sedang tidak ada di ruangan," tutur Yuugao.

Senyuman manis langsung luntur di wajah imut Hinata, tampangnya berubah kecewa karena tahu percuma dia jauh-jauh datang kemari buat ngasih _file _tapi yang dituju ajah gak ada.

"Tapi kalau Hinata-san mau, saya bisa mengantarkan Anda ke Sasuke-san." Gak butuh waktu lama buat senyuman manis itu mengembang lagi dibibir merah muda Hinata. Dia ngangguk sebelum ngikutin Yuugao dari belakang sembari meluk _file_ itu di depang dada. Beruntungnya jadi _file_ itu—eh~!

.

Cuma butuh waktu kurang dari lima menit buat Yuugao mengantarkan Hinata ke kafe tempat Sasuke berada. Karena minder jalan tepat di samping Yuugao—yang badannya tinggi kayak model pragawati, apalagi body-nya gak kalah _wow!_—Hinata ngebuntutin sekretaris suaminya itu dari belakang. Biar gak iseng-iseng banget, Hinata nyanyi lagu anak-anak yang sering dinyanyiin waktu TK di dalam hati.

Pas Yuugao berhenti, Hinata juga berhenti. Dia nengok ke arah Yuugao yang berdiri mematung. _Oh Man!_ Yuugao lupa kalo Sasuke lagi ada tamu yaitu Yamanaka Ino. Waduh, bisa gawat kalo Hinata tau suaminya ngobrol sama cewek lain—apalagi pake acara...

"Yu-Yuugao-san?" Hinata penasaran kenapa Yuugao diem kayak patung. Dia bertanya dalam hati apa penyebab Yuugao berhenti berjalan. Apa mereka berdua udah sampe. Asal nebak dalam hati, Hinata mencoba mencari tahu titik pandang yang dilihat Yuugao.

Dan saudara-saudara, yang Anda sekalian lihat (baca) ini bukanlah bagian dari suatu sinetron ala opera sabun.

Parahnya lagi—Hinata ikutan mematung melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya. Biar efeknya lebih ngena, dia make efek mata sedikit berkaca. Sasuke suami tercinta yang tampan dan juga kaya—banget lagi berpelukan ala _Teletubies_ sama Yamanaka Ino—yang Hinata tahu sebagai aktris terkenal berbadan aduhai yang juga _Senpai _yang sempet ditaksir sama Sasuke.

.

-:-

.

Ada yang bisa nyari orang yang lebih gahar dari pada _security_ kompleks sebelah atau anjing _harder_ yang sering dipake polisi buat meriksa teroris?

Author punya satu. Dia Neji yang lagi merengut sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia duduk di bangku ruang makan nungguin orang terakhir rumah itu pulang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

Setiap Sasuke mengejek atau ngerjain Neji sih dia bisa sabar. Tapi pas ngedapetin_ his little adorable imouto_ pulang dengan idung meler plus mata merah gara-gara nahan air mata, kemarahan Neji bak bensin yang disulut api. Gak ada Hiashi, Nejipun bisa. Yang penting sama-sama memiliki tampang gahar yang cukup nakutin preman sampe terkencing-kencing.

Pas banget jam sepuluh teng, ketika Sasuke pulang. Neji ngerasa kalo dia butuh sebuah pedang samurai yang dipake _Battosai_ untuk ia gunakan disaat yang tepat. Cuma lampu di ruang makan yang dinyalaiin, selebihnya gelap total. Itulah kenapa Sasuke gak sadar kalo ada Neji yang lagi jaga benteng kekuasaan.

Biar gak bikin suara yang ngebuat orang pada bangun, Sasuke melepas sepatu _pantovel_ beralas kerasnya sebelum masuk. Meski begitu, suara berderit dari langkahnya masih berbunyi akibat lantai yang berlapis _tatami_.

Suara deheman yang dikeluarin Neji berhasil ngebuat Sasuke tegap mendadak percis kayak paskibra denger aba-aba _siap 'grak!_

Gebrak meja sambil nahan satu tangan di paha percis kayak _Yakuza _yang lagi introgasi tangkapan, tiba-tiba Neji udah ganti kostum make _yukata _laki-laki dengan rambut yang dikuncir kuda. Juga ada ikatan putih—yang didapet entah dari mana—yang melilit di jidatnya. Biar tambah sangar, Neji mamerin tatto bertuliskan '_senggol bacok'_ yang digambar di tangannya yang bertumpu pada paha.

Biar lebih jelas lagi—pokoknya penampilan Neji saat ini; Gahar banget deh! Lebih nakutin dari _Shun Oguri _pas meranin _Genji Takiya _difilm Crows Zero.

"Sasuke!" Neji manggil Sasuke dengan suara ngebass yang dibuat seberat mungkin.

Sasuke yang kaget menghela nafas lega. Tadinya dia kira suara deheman barusan dari tante penunggu rumah Hiashi. Eh—taunya cuma Neji. Dia malah nahan ketawa gara-gara ngeliat Neji yang berpenampilan kaya aktor _kabuki_. Hadeh, kakak iparnya itu mau apalagi sih! Gak tau orang ngantuk apa ya.

Neji mulai membuka ceramah panjangnya yang dimulai dengan kata pengantar plus salam-salam buat sodara, pak Rt, juga dosen pembimbing. Saking semangatnya Neji menyerukan nasehat pedas yang sering disampein Ayah Hiashi, Neji sampe gak tahu kalo Sasuke udah pergi ke lantai dua. Dari pada dengerin cerama gak penting Neji—yang sok tua, mending juga bobo sama Hinata tercinta.

Selesai menyampaikan penutup nasehat panjang, Neji mangap-mangap kesel gara-gara Sasuke udah ngilang gak tahu kemana.

"SASUKEEE!"

.

-:-

.

Usai menutup pelan pintu _shoji_, Sasuke berjalan perlahan menghampiri Hinata yang tidur membelakangi pintu. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang punggung istrinya. Hinata sengaja tidur agak memojok, menyisakan tempat untuk Sasuke tidur. Helain permadani indigonya melapisi sebagian bantal Sasuke.

Lelah dan kantuk merayu Sasuke untuk tidak ganti baju dulu. Tenang, dia gak bau kok. Terima kasilah sama minyak wangi mahal. Hinata diam tak bergeming ketika Sasuke memanggilnya. Dia tahu kalau istrinya itu belum tidur.

Waktu Sasuke berniat meluk Hinata dari belakang, tiba-tiba dia merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Hinata memandang Sasuke sambil cemberut. Kedua pipinya mengembung dengan bibir yang sengaja dimonyongkan. Tampangnya itu malah terlihat semakin imut ketika rona merah kembali hadir di kedua pipi tembamnya.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu kenapa _mood_ istrinya berubah menjadi buruk, menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat. Aku sedang marah denganmu." Rajuk Hinata.

Ada gitu orang ngambek pake bilang-bilang.

Hinata narik bantal dan selimut ngejauhin Sasuke yang duduk sambil melongo gak ngerti. Dia mepetin dirinya pada tembok biar bisa tidur agak jauhan dari Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke mulai dibuat bingung dengan perubahan mendadak perasaan Hinata.

Istrinya bukan ngejawab malah semakin monyongin bibirnya. Dia berpikir ekspresi ngambeknya itu bisa ngebuat Sasuke kalah. Tapi justru faktanya...

"Hinata..." Bisik Sasuke parau, "Kalau kau tetap seperti itu. Aku tidak yakin..." Hinata merasa ada ancaman yang mengintai "Akan bisa '_tahan ini_' lebih lama lagi." Sasuke bergerak gak nyaman gara-gara ada yang ngeganjel dibagian bawah. _You know where_ lah.

Hinata merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Dia menarik selimut agar melindungi bagian depan badannya. Yang lebih penting _aset buah_ yang berharga. "Sa-Sasuke Uchiha..." Ugh! Dipanggil kayak gitu malah ngebuat Sasuke duduk semakin gak nyaman. "Kau—" mata Hinata mulai berair "—Me-membohongiku."

Sasuke menyadari kalau Hinata benaran marah. Tapi tetap Sasuke gak tahu apa kesalahannya sampe Hinata bisa marah ke dia. Ngeliat Hinata yang mulai nangis malah ngebuat dirinya semakin bersalah. Selain ngeliatin bibir _sensual_—menurut dia_—_dan _aset buah berharga_ milik Hinata, pertahan Sasuke yang paling kuat melebihi beton juga bakalan runtuh kalo lihat istrinya meneteskan air mata.

"Aku minta maaf kalau memang aku salah," Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata. Agar dia menjauhkan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi kecantikan alami wajahnya, "Tapi sungguh—aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kuperbuat."

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata puas menangis sebelum menanyakan kembali kenapa istrinya itu bisa marah. Dengan sabar Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata yang diselingi gagap. Hinata bercerita mulai dari Neji kasih tahu soal Sasuke pernah suka sama Ino, lalu berlanjut ke Mikoto yang nelpon terus ponsel Hinata pake menyelam di baskom, dan berakhir ke adegan pelukan _teletubies_ yang Hinata lihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri.

Oh jadi masalah salah paham itu. Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar cerita Hinata. Dia tidak sampai pikir kalau Hinata akan mengira dirinya masih menyimpan rasa ke Ino.

"Ceh. Kau percaya dengan perkataan Neji?"

Hinata masih cembetut.

"Percayalah. Aku sudah tidak menyimpan rasa apa-apa lagi ke Ino," Sasuke menunjuk jari manisnya yang menjadi tempat melingkar cincin pernikahan, "_See_, aku sudah tidak bisa berkutik untuk mencintai perempuan lain karena kau sudah terlanjur mengunci hatiku." Cieilah, gombal abis. Rayuan Sasuka yang pasaran itu berhasil membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

"Su-sungguh?"

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Hinata. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma segar dari shampo yang digunakan istrinya.

"Sungguh. Lagipula dia juga akan segera menikah." Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau Hinata memainkan kancing kedua dari kemeja kerjanya. "Kalau memang belum percaya juga, besok kau bisa memastikan sendiri."

Dengan berat hati Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah merona sang istri, "Jadi, percaya aku 'kan?"

Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Dengan ciuman yang diterima pada bibir, Sasuke bisa tahu kalau Hinata—kembali—memberi kepercayaan kepadanya. Puas dengan bibir Hinata, Sasuke menggiring bibirnya menuju leher jenjang istrinya. Dia membuat jejak lembab _saliva _ketika terus menuruni lekuk leher. Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya diatas tulang selangka Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke tulus menyampaikan perasaan yang memenuhi hatinya. Ucapannya barusan membuat Hinata menarik Sasuke agar kedua bibir mereka bisa saling bertemu kembali. Biar suasana redup kamar dan cahaya bulan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Kalo kita mah cuma bisa mesem-mesem ajah. Dosa kalo ngintip.

.

Setelah Hiashi sehat dan kembali ke rumah, Neji mesti minta Ayahnya agar mindahin kamarnya jauh dari kamar Hinata. Karena—tidur nyenyaknya terganggu dengan _suara-suara aneh_ yang terdengar dari kamar sebelah. Argh! Neji jambak rambutnya sendiri saking stressnya. Jalan keluar agar Neji bisa tidur lagi adalah make hetset biar gak denger _suara-suara aneh_ itu.

.

-:-

.

Perut yang bunyi minta diisi ngebuat Neji bangun pagi-pagi. Dipikirannya dia udah berencana masak nasi goreng lengkap pake sosis dan daging ayam buat sarapan. Abisnya semenjak Hinata _married_ terus tinggal serumah sama suaminya, Neji terpaksa sarapan pake lauk ala kadarnya. Ya, kalo ada makan kalo gak ada ngiler sampe ke tempar kerja.

Sebelum masak, pake celemek dulu lah biar bajunya gak kotor. Neji udah siap dengan pisau di tangan kanan dan dau bawang di tangan kiri. Itungan ketiga, Neji ngiris tipis dau bawang kayak _cheff_ terkenal yang suka muncul di acara tivi.

Lagi asyik-asyik motong bahan masakan, kegiatan masak nasi goreng Neji terganggu pas Sasuke masuk dapur. Masih ngerasa kesel Neji udah berbaik hati ngasih Sasuke _deathglare_. Emang muka tembok hati besi, Sasuke buka kulkas dengan santai. Gak merasa terganggu dengan pelototan Neji.

Berhubung di rumah itu cuma ada dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan—itu juga Hinata, _So_ Sasuke gak perlu repot make baju buat nutupin badannya yang berbentuk karena hasil olah raga rutin.

Gencatan senjata di dapur terinstrupsi ketika Hinata—ikutan—turun ke bawah sambil menciptakan suara gaduh pas nurunin anak tangga. Dia panik sendiri waktu bangun terus liat jam udah setengah sembilan.

"A-aku telat..." Hinata yang panik malah mirip sama anak kucing yang nggemesin.

"Hinata," Sasuke ngalah ngebiarin Neji yang ngomong kali ini, "Kau 'kan masih libur..."

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Tapi dia gak langsung tenang gitu ajah. Dia berdiri gak tenang karena diperatiin sama dua orang laki-laki tampan di hadapannya.

Neji meratiin Hinata sambil nunjuk baju yang dipake adeknya. Sasuke sendiri berdiri menyeringai dengan kedua tangannya dimasukan ke saku celana _training_-nya. Dengan muka memanas karena rona merah yang semakin parah, Hinata mencari tahu kenapa Neji terus ngeliatin dia.

"A-ah!"

Hinata baru sadar kalo dia gak lagi make baju tidur yang semalem dikenakan, melainkan kemeja kerja Sasuke yang kalo dipake dia kegedean. Untungnya kemeja itu cukup pajang untuk nutupin badannya sampe sebatas atas dengkul. Buru-buru sambil nahan malu Hinata berlari kembali ke kamar buat ganti baju.

Neji nengok ke Sasuke dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan. Dia gak percaya kalau _suara aneh_ yang semalem dia denger itu ternyata karena...

Sasuke sendiri meneguk air di gelas hingga habis sebelum pergi ninggalin Neji yang masang tampang konyol gak percaya. Kalo tuh orang terus berlama-lama di rumah, bisa-bisa Neji jadi stress dan butuh bantuan psikiater. Ayah cepat sembuh dan pulang ke rumah agar Sasuke dan Hinata bisa segera kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

.

-:-

.

_See ya! In the next chapter._

.

-:-

.

Buah apdet kilat! Abisnya seminggu besok Mikan mesti rehat total. Takut lama apdet jadi terpaksa di apdet sekarang ajah deh.

.

-Maaf—lagi—kalao kata yang dipake gak sesuai sama EYD yang ada ato Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia. Karena Author menyajikan dengan gaya Author. So—yang gak suka juga gak papa...

.

Makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri ngebuang pulsa hape dan modem cuma-cuma atau pergi ke warnet demi ngebaca fic abal ini. apalagi yang udah nge-riview.

.

Akhir kata, salam hangat dari –Mikan- *poke*

_Itekimasu~~~_

.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Billion Dollar Baby-**

**-IX-**

"**Love, Cinta, ****愛****."**

**.**

**Copyright Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Mikan Kecil-**

**.**

**Warning's: Standard Used.**

**Rate: T**

**Romance-Drama-Family**

** . **

**Fic ini dibuat demi hiburan semata. Cerita ini fiksi. Tidak ada hubungan dengan nama tokoh, kelompok dan kejadian yang sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**-Hiashi & Fugaku: 52 tahun.**

**-Mikoto: 50 tahun.**

**-Itachi: 27 tahun.**

**-Sasuke & Neji: 23 tahun.**

**-Hinata: 17 tahun.**

**-Konan & Pein: 18 tahun.**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Memang ga asing lagi kalo denger suara bising mesin karena pesawat yang _take off_ ataupun _landing_ kalo lagi berada di bandara. Ini bukan kali pertama Hinata lihat badan pesawat yang terpakir di lapangan, tapi tetap saja gadis Uchiha itu selalu terpukau. Dia lagi mandang pesawat dari kaca jendela tinggi bandara _Narita_. Ciri-ciri Hinata terpukau; mulutnya sedikit terbuka membentuk huruf 'o', matanya berbinar dengan tetap memandang objek itu, terus kedua pipinya merona. Hal itu membuat dia jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di bandara—tak terkecuali para cowok—yang gak bisa jaga mata. Abisnya Hinata imut sih. Dia percis kayak anak TK mau pergi tur.

Sesekali matanya mengikuti pergerakan pesawat baik yang lagi jalan, siap terbang maupun pas mendarat.

Merasa sedikit lelah berdiri terus, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu. Sasuke yang lagi baca majalah bisnis menoleh ke arah Hinata yang baru saja duduk sembari mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Sekotak jus jeruk. Hinata jadi benar-benar percis kayak anak TK yang lagi pergi tur. Pasti Author yakin di dalam tasnya terdapat banyak jajanan.

"Mau?" tawar Hinata ke Sasuke saat ia menusukkan sedotan pendek.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Selang beberapa menit Yamanaka Ino beserta Manajernya tiba sembari mendorong _troli_ yang mengangkut koper-koper besar milik si artis itu. Ino berjalan anggun bak pragawati di atas _catwalk_. Sebuah kacamata _trandy_ menutupi bola mata kebiruan Ino.

Sasuke menutup majalah bisnis sebelum berdiri menghampiri Ino, diikuti oleh Hinata—masih tetap meminum jus jeruknya.

"Kalian berdua tidak perlu repot sampai datang ke sini 'kan?" tanya Ino.

"Kalau tidak begini, malah ada yang semakin ngambek." Ujar Sasuke. Ia meringis sakit ketika mendapat hadiah cubitan dari Hinata.

Ino dan Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang cemberut dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Oh ya," Ino meminta tas jinjingnya yang di bawa oleh Manajer, "Aku punya ini untukmu." Coklat _almond_ yang terbungkus rapih dalam kotak berwarna merah marun. Sepertinya enak. Apalagi di bagian depan kotak itu terdapat gambar biji coklat dan kacang _almond_ yang diselimuti oleh krim susu. Membuat perut Hinata menagih makan. "Tadinya mau kuberikan ke suamimu, tapi mengingat dia tidak suka coklat jadi untukmu saja. Sekalian sebagai oleh-oleh dariku."

Hinata menerima sekotak coklat itu dengan senang hati, "Te-terima kasih."

"Gak pengen cepet-cepet kembali ke London?" sindir Sasuke. Sebenarnya sih Sasuke mulai gak sabar nungguin Ino menaiki pesawatnya.

Yamanaka Ino berdecak sebal mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. "Kau ini. Kalau ada waktu mampirlah ke tempatku."

Sebenernya sih lebih cocok kalo ada biaya. Secara gitu maen ke tempat tinggal Ino di London pasti butuh biaya yang gak sedikit. Maen sehari bisa ngabisin biaya hidup setaun.

"Yamanaka-san, kita harus segera memasuki pesawat."

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Setelah berpamitan—secara benar-benar serius—kepada Sasuke dan Hinata, akhirnya Yamanaka Ino dan Manajernya segera menuju pesawatnya yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali ke London.

_Finally_.

.

Mereka berdua—Sasuke dan Hinata—gak langsung balik ke rumah setelah mengantar kepulangan Yamanaka Ino, malahan duduk santai di ruang tunggu bandara. Bukannya gak ada kerjaan tapi emang mereka berdua belum mau pulang ke rumah. Sasuke duduk santai sembari merangkul pundak istrinya. Hinata sendiri sedang terhipnotis dengan coklat-coklat yang terdapat di dalam kotak merah marun itu.

Awas—nanti cakep-cakep ngiler.

Pipinya semakin merona ketika ia semakin berbinar memandang bentuk-bentuk lucu coklat _almond _itu. Hinata terlihat bingung harus memakan yang mana karena semua coklat itu kelihatan enak.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencoba coklat berbentuk hati. Ketika dikunyah, lelehan coklat cair bercampur potongan _almond_ terpilih membuat Hinata seakan terbang ke langit.

"Umm~..." mata keunguannya berbinar, pipi tembamnya merona dan bibirnya bergerak memutar saat Hinata mengunyah coklat itu hingga halus. Melihat ekspresi istrinya itu mengundang senyuman yang jarang hadir di wajah Sasuke.

"Enak?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke berniat mengambil sebuah coklat, namun Hinata menepuk tangannya. "Ini punyaku." Hinata menarik kotak coklat itu menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kau pelit." Rajuk Sasuke bercanda.

Hinata tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke karena dia kembali sibuk dengan coklat keduanya. "Itu juga punyaku."

Bibir Hinata memonyong saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Mana bisa? Jelas-jelas Yamanaka-san memberikan ini untukku."

"Kau lupa, kau itu milikku jadi apa-apa milikmu berarti milikku juga."

Merasa Sasuke tetap ingin mengambil coklatnya, Hinata semakin mendekap erat sekotak coklat itu agar terlindungi dari incaran Sasuke.

_Sweeper _jangan mencuri. Lah! Emang ini acara Dora The Explorer?

Mulai tak sabaran, Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Hinata sehingga ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kelengahan Hinata, Sasuke langsung membelesakkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Ia dapat mengecap manisnya coklat yang tertinggal di mulut Hinata.

Hinata menahan malu menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh suaminya. Mereka berdua berciuman. Di tempat umum. Di ruang tunggu bandara dengan lalu lalang orang yang ramai. Belum lagi kekehan yang dikeluarkan oleh ibu-ibu yang melihat _aksi _mereka berdua. Hinata mendorong Sasuke agar segera menyudahi ciuman mereka berdua. Gak enak jadi pusat perhatian, apalagi ciuman di tengah keramaian umum.

Hinata memerah menahan malu, Sasuke malah menyeringai sembari mengusap pelan permukaan bibir Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

_Oh Damn!_ Ia mencium Hinata sekali lagi. Sasuke semakin menekankan bibirnya, lagi dan lagi. Hinata yang dicium kayak gitu sama Sasuke megap-megap gara-gara kehabisan napas.

"Aku punya cara tersendiri untuk menikmati milikkku."

Hal itu membuat Sasuke—sekali lagi—menerima cubitan perih di lengannya. Ia terkekeh pelan sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Aroma lembut dari shampo menyambutnya, ketika Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

Aih~! Kalo aja Author lagi ada di sana. Pasti momen-momen berharga seperti itu gak bakalan dilewatin begitu ajah. Jepret sana jepret sini gak apalah, lumayan buat nambah koleksi.

.

-:-

.

Malem udah semakin larut ketika kedua suami istri—baru itu sampai rumah. Mereka udah gak balik lagi ke rumah tradisional Hiashi dan _freedom for Neji_ karena dia gak perlu diganggu-ganggu lagi sama _suara-suara aneh_ atau tingkah ngeselin dari adek iparnya.

Hampir seluruh anggota keluarga udah tertidur di kamar masing-masing. Kecuali satu orang. _You know __who_ lah. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Mama Mikoto. Besan Hiashi itu duduk nungguin kepulangan Sasuke dan Hinata sambil make _roll_ rambut. Pas Sasuke buka pintu depan, Mikoto langsung berdiri nyamperin mereka berdua sambil memberondong sederet pertanyaan gak masuk akal.

Kayak abis ngapainlah di luar sana. Kenapa bisa pulang malem. Hinata udah dikasih makan, makan pake apa. Pastiin kalo makanan yang dimakan Hinata itu bergizi dengan protein, karbohidrat, vitamin, zat besi dan temen-temennya yang laen seimbang. Mikoto gak mau kalo nanti sewaktu Hinata mengandung cucunya kekurangan gizi.

Sasuke manggut-manggut denger ocehan gak jelas Mikoto. Di persimpangan koridor lantai dua, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk duluan ke kamar. Dia sih gak bilang mau ngapain. Hinata patuh nurutin apa kata Sasuke—walau di dalem Hati dia bertanya-tanya si Sasuke mau ngapain.

Padahal dia gak tahu kalo Sasuke udah nyiapin rencana gila.

Otak bejatnya itu gak cuma bisa diandelin buat ngurusin pekerjaan di kantor ataupun itung-itungan Aritmatika digabung Kalkulus sama rumus-rumus Fisika. Menyeringai lebar, Sasuke menggenggam sebuah lem _Fox_ berukuran lumayan besar.

Aduh! Tuh anak gak lagi mau bikin origami malem-malem 'kan?

.

-:-

.

Minggu. Oh hari minggu. Betapa kau telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh manusia di seluruh dunia.

Minggu pagi sama dengan ngenina boboin Itachi supaya tidur lebih lama. Kali ini dia udah nyiasatin ngunci pintu, ganjel pake lemari _buffet_, nyumpel kuping pake kapas sama make _headphone_. Semua itu supaya Mikoto gak bisa ngebangunin Itachi pagi-pagi.

_Otaku _Ultramen dan grup vokal perempuan asal negeri sakura AKB48 itu semakin menenggelamkan dirinya kepelukan hangat selimut tebalnya. Baru ajah mau ngelanjutin mimpi indahnya tentang jalan-jalan berdua sama ayang Yuugao di padang bunga dengan _theme song_ lagu _Kuch Kuch Hotahei_, Itachi terpaksa bangun gara-gara perutnya yang lagi dangdutan.

Perasaan semalem dia gak lupa ngasih makan cacing-cacing kesayangan di perutnya deh. Kenapa pagi-pagi jadi laper ya?

Selaen lemah sama rasa kantuk, Itachi juga—sama seperti manusia pada umumnya—lemah sama lapar. Setelah menyingkirkan seluruh atribut pertahanannya, Itachi langsung bergegas ke dapur. Biasanya jam segini Mama Mikoto berserta pasukan koki-koki kepercayaannya udah masak sarapan.

Pagi ini Itachi merasa tidak ada yang salah, kerena memang pagi di hari minggu itu sama dengan pagi-pagi di hari lainnya. Selalu diawali dengan kegaduhan Ibu dan adiknya.

Kebiasaan Itachi selalu garuk kepalanya kalo abis bangun tidur. Lengket. Rambutnya emang lengket, tapi ini beda. Merasa ada yang salah, dia punya perasaan gak enak. Apalagi pas beberapa _maid_ yang berpapasan dengannya nahan ketawa waktu liat Neji.

Melewati cermin yang tergantung di ruang tengah, Itachi menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh. Dan... Betapa terkejutnya Itachi mendapati rambutnya sudah berubah menjadi...

"HOWAA! Kenapa rambutku jadi begini?"

Untuk gak pake serangan jantung saat melihat rambutnya berdiri jabrik di tengah kepala percis kayak model anak _punk_.

Ini gak mungkin! Itachi gak mungkin beralih profesi jadi anak _punk_ 'kan? Dia masih jadi orang baik hati yang peduli sama pohon-pohon berdaun hijau.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Hinata dan Sasuke yang kaget dengan teriakan histeris Itachi langsung menghampiri pria dua puluh tujuh tahun itu. Kalo aja Itachi itu Hinata mungkin dia udah pingsan sambil mulut berbusa.

Bukan ciri-ciri anak ayan atau epilepsi yah. Lagian juga tuh penyakit gak menular kok.

"Ya Tuhan, Itachi. Kamu ganti model rambut lagi?"

Itu gak bener. Itachi masih setia sama model rambut sebahu yang super duper klimis denga poni belah tengah. Jadi dia gak mungkin berpaling tiga ratus enam puluh derajat—itu sama aja balik lagi ya—kalo gitu seratus delapan puluh derajat jadi penggila _style_ metal apalagi _punk_.

Ato... "Kamu mau ngikutin gaya Ultramen?"

What the hell?

"Ibu..." ekspresi Itachi lebih parah dari Albert Ensteint yang lagi ngeden, "Rambutku..." dia nunjuk rambutnya yang kaku, berdiri menantang gravitasi percis tiang listrik.

"Aduh, gimana cara ngembaliinnya yah?" Mikoto berpikir keras gimana cara agar tuh rambut hitam nan sehat itu kembali seperti semula. Fugaku dan Hinata gak cuma jadi pelengkap yang berdiri sambil nonton ke-histerisan Itachi. Terus Sasuke? Dia menyeringai dibalik ekspresi diamnya.

"Ah! Aku punya ide." Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Merasa gak percaya sama adeknya, Itachi mandang Sasuke penuh curiga.

"Percaya sama aku, ini pasti berhasil. Tunggu di sini," Sasuke buru-buru pergi mencari sesuatu yang terpikir oleh otaknya.

Sedangkan yang lain nungguin Sasuke balik sambil tetap berusaha membuat rambut Itachi balik seperti semula. Gak ada yang curiga satupun sama siapa pelaku penjabrikan rambut Itachi. Tapi Hinata merasa ada yang gak beres sama tampang Sasuke. Apa mungkin...

Gak lama, Sasuke kembali sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan berharap. Namun lihat reaksinya setelah tau alat apa yang dibawa Sasuke untuk mengembalikan rambut kakaknya.

Mata Itachi membulat tidak percaya. Tampangnya berubah jadi horror.

"Kalau pake ini, kau cuma butuh waktu tiga tahun untuk mendapatkan rambut panjangmu kembali."

Di tangan Sasuke, ia membawa sebuah gunting rumput yang terlihat tajam dengan pantulan cahaya sampai ujung. Biar tambah serem, Sasuke mengatup-ngatupkan gunting rumput itu.

"Kau gila! Memangnya rambutku ini rumput apa?"

Yang ada bukan rambut Itachi kepotong tapi dia mesti ngucapin selamat tinggal buat kepalanya dong. Gak ah, Itachi masih butuh kepala itu.

"Kenapa? Kau mau rambutmu kembali 'kan? Tenang saja, kalo asal potong lurus aku bisa." Sasuke semakin mendekatkan gunting rumput ke rambut Itachi.

"GAK!" Sasuke udah gila! Itachi gak tau kenapa adeknya itu bisa berubah jadi psichopat macam itu. Itachi berteriak semakin histeris—kayak anak gadis liat kecoa—saat merasakan ujung runcing gunting rumput itu hampir menyentuh rambut kakunya.

"Kalo janji gak bakal nyentuh propertiku lagi, aku akan berhenti. Tapi kalau tidak..." Sasuke semakin mantap mendekatkan gunting rambut itu, "... _Say sayonara to your hair, My Onii-san_."

Keringet dingin mulai membasahi wajah Itachi saat dia ngangguk menyetujui perkataan Sasuke, "Ba-baik. Terserah apa katamu, tapi jangan gunting rambutku."

"Jan—ji?"

"Aku janji!"

"Bagus!" akhirnya Itachi bisa bernapas lega saat menyingkirkan gunting mengerian itu, "Harus ada hitam diatas putih atau..." Sasuke mengangkat gunting rumput itu, "Kau tau apakan?"

Itachi gak tau kenapa dia bisa punya adik gila seperti Sasuke. Dia harus bertanya sama Mikoto, kalau Ibunya itu ngidam apa pas hamil Sasuke. Mikoto gak ngidam boneka _Chucky_, baju dan topeng _Scream_ atau koleksi film _Final Destination_ atau _Resident Evil_ sampe adeknya jadi psichopat kaya gini 'kan.

Tersungkur di atas ubin marmer, Itachi menstabilkan napasnya yang sempat ngos-ngosan dan mengembalikan warna normal wajahnya. Seorang _maid_ menghampiri mereka. Memberitahukan kalo ada tamu yang menunggu di luar.

Sasuke ngangguk dan berjalan menuju depan, setelah memberikan gunting rumput kepada pelayannya.

_Here we go_. Pintu utama setelah _maid _membukanya. Seorang kurir berbaju rapih dengan topi berlogo _de__l__ler_ membungkuk sopan sebelum menyodorkan sebuah map dan kunci mobil.

Ini dia yang ditunggu.

Si putih pesanan Sasuke telah sampai.

Terpakir dengan apik sebuah mobil bercc 6600 dengan konfigurasi V12 _twin turbo_ 48 katup. Serta dapat menempuh kecepatan penuh dalam waktu empat koma tujuh detik. Bertenaga 563 daya kuda.

_Rolls Royce Ghost varian Phantom_.

Senyuman hadir di wajah Sasuke. Betapa bahagianya, mobil berbanrol harga lebih dari seratus lima puluh ribu US dollar itu kini sudah bisa terparkir di garasi rumahnya. Bertambah satu lagi koleksi mobil mahal Sasuke, bergabung dengan _Mercedes-Bens S63 AMG, Aston Martin Vantage S 2011 _dan juga _Maserati Quattroperte Sport GT S_ yang semuanya berwarna putih dan berbanrol harga hingga ratusan ribu US dollar.

Udah jelaskan seberapa kaya keluarga Uchiha?

Beli mobil kayak beli kacang rebus. Yang disebut diatas cuma koleksi Sasuke, belum Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Dengan bangga Sasuke menerima kunci mobil itu. Gak lama Hinata dan laennya menyusul Sasuke. Itachi semakin ngiler liat mobil baru Sasuke, tangannya udah getel buat megang stir kemudi mobil satu pabrikan dengan BMW itu.

Inget janji ato rambut jadi gundul.

Sasuke melirik Itachi sinis, "Kali ini jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh mobilku."

Yah! Itachi cuma bisa gigit jari saat melihat Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk melakukan _test drive_.

Mama Mikoto, Ita-chan pengen yang kayak gitu.

.

-:-

.

Hinata duduk manis di sofa krem ruang tivi. Acara drama keluarga menjadi tontonan seru bagi gadis yang segera beranjak delapan belas tahun itu. Kakinya menyilang di atas sofa dengan setoples kripik kentang. Dua hari lagi masuk sekolah, jadi libur terakhir bener-bener digunain Hinata sebaik mungkin.

Menyusul Sasuke yang terlihat habis mandi karena bagian bawah rambutnya basah dan aroma segar _mint_ tercium dari tubuhnya. Kebiasaan bungsu Uchiha itu yang jarang banget nonton tivi jadi ngebuat dia ngantuk pas liat adegan tokoh utama nangis sambil meluk pemain yang kayaknya sih anaknya dalam cerita itu.

Merasa ga ada tanggepan dari istrinya, Sasuke menelusupkan tangannya ke balik punggung Hinata dan menumpukan kepalanya pada pundak istrinya. Nyadar ada beban tambahan di pundaknya, Hinata nengok tapi malahan yang bisa dilihat cuma rambut _spike_ Sasuke.

"Jangan banyak makan. Nanti bisa gemuk lho." Ucap Sasuke.

Didenger iya, tapi tetep aja makan kripik kentang itu .

"Beneran. Kamu itu udah gemuk banget," Sasuke mulai nakut-nakutin Hinata dan itu berhasil. Karena Hinata mulai berhenti nyomotin kripik kentangnya.

"Be-beneran?" Tanya Hinata ga yakin.

Sasuke ngangguk sekali. "Liat 'tuh." Ia nunjuk kebagian yang dimaksud gemuk itu. "Makin lama, itu makin besar." Hinata ngikutin arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke dan—_blush!_ Rona merah berhasil mewarnai pipi tembamnya.

Yang ditunjuk Sasuke itu bukan perut, paha, atau bagian berlemak yang biasa ganggu kepercayaan diri cewek-cewek. Namun _aset buah berharga _Hinata yang menurut Sasuke semakin lama tumbuh sehat kayak buah melon yang siap dipetik. Entah kenapa belakangan ini nafsu makan Hinata semakin bertambah. Belum lagi Hinata masih melewati masa tumbuh kembang, yang berarti seluruh bagian tubuhnya—termasuk dada juga ikutan numbuh.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata mendekap erat bagian depan dadanya yang tumbuh sehat. Melindungi dari tatapan predator yang kelaparan. Hinata makin cemberut pas Sasuke tertawa karena udah berhasil godain istrinya yang _imut-imut kayak marmut._

Lagi asyik-asyik bercanda sama istrinya, _si pengganggu _datang sambil membawa tentengan tas belanja dan langsung duduk ditengah-tengah antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Mikoto nyengir nunjukin apa yang dia bawa.

Hinata sendiri keliatan antusias pengen tau apa yang dibawa sama ibu mertuanya. Ngelupain Sasuke yang nahan sabar gara-gara momen romantisnya diganggu sama Mama Mikoto, Hinata dan Ibu mertuanya ketawa-ketiwi ngomongin barang bawaan.

"Kau pasti cocok pake ini," Mikoto mulai ngebuka bungkusan itu.

Mulai ga sabar, malahan Mikoto yang antusias banget pengen nunjukin apa yang baru aja dibelinya. Dan... Jreng jreng, Mikoto menjeber sebuah gaun tidur berwarna ungu—hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya—. Yang bikin Hinata _blushing_ makin parah adalah model dan bahan yang dipake buat gaun tidur bermanik-manik itu. Berbahan sifon tipis dan lembut. Hampir setara dengan sutra. Tapi tipisnya itu ga wajar. Hinata merasa baju itu tembus pandang.

Masa iya mau tidur pake baju super tipis kayak gitu?

Pake piyama berbahan kaos ajah tetap dingin, apa lagi pake baju transparan itu? Bisa-bisa Hinata _hiportemia_ gara-gara AC kamar Sasuke.

Bukannya bobo nyenyak malah masuk angin.

"Gimana, gimana?"

"E-eh?" Hinata nerima gaun tidur yang disodorin Mama Mikoto. Giliran Sasuke yang cekikikan ga jelas. Dibayangannya udah terlintas _pikiran-pikiran nakal_ tentang Hinata-gaun tidur-dan kamar.

Hohoho. Tapi sayang, baju tidur aneh itu bukan selera Sasuke. Menurutnya Hinata lebih cocok dengan piyama model daster berbahan kaos yang bergambar beruang lucu atau kelinci putih.

"Nanti dipake yah?" Pinta Mikoto.

"Eeh?" Buset! Mikoto ga salah tuh nyuruh Hinata make baju kayak begitu? Ditolak sayang, mending diem ajah. Mau dipake apa enggak, Mikoto juga gak tahu. Lagian 'kan Hinata gak tidur sama Mama Mikoto. "A-aku taruh di kamar dulu." Hinata langsung permisi menuju kamarnya untuk menyimpan gaun tidur pemberian Mikoto.

"Ibu, apa-apaan sih?" Tegur Sasuke.

Mikoto malah senyum-senyum tiga jari mamerin gigi putih bersinarnya, "Nanti kamu juga yang seneng."

Pengen banget jitak pala Mikoto. Kalo aja dia bukan Mama Uchiha tercinta.

Tiba-tiba...

_Pett-!_

Kok gelap yah ?

Jangan-jangan mati lampu. Ga lagi giliran pemadaman listrik PLN 'kan?

Baru mau nyari senter buat jadi alat bantu penerangan, seisi rumah digegerkan dengan teriakan dari lantai dua. Percis diserial-serial detektiv deh.

"KYAAAA!"

Itu suara putri Hinata. Bagai ksatria berkuda putih—emang Sasuke mobilnya putih semua—dia langsung lari ngibrit nyamperin Hinata di kamar. Baru inget kalo istrinya punya _phobia_ sama yang gelap-gelap.

Buka pintu kamar lebar-lebar, Sasuke menemukan istrinya meringkuk diatas kasur sambil nelungkupin kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetar saat Sasuke memeluknya. Bahkan Hinata juga nangis.

"Ssstt... Tenang, ada aku disini." Setelah merasa menenang, Sasuke menggandeng Hinata untuk segera keluar dari kamar. Hinata berdiri sambil mepetin badannya sama punggung lebar Sasuke, takut kalo ketinggalan. Ketinggalan sama Sasuke juga gak bakalan ilang kok.

Gak bawa senter jadi ngebuat Sasuke sama Hinata kesulitan jalan. Jarak penglihatan mereka terhalang oleh kegelapan.

Pas mau berbelok menuju tangga, ngelewatin kamar Itachi. Pintu kamar bercat hitam dengan motif awan-awan merah itu terbuka perlahan. Sasuke dan Hinata berhenti. Seinget Sasuke, kakaknya itu lagi pergi ke salon buat ngebalikin rambut lurusnya seperti semula deh. Terus kalo gitu yang buka pintu siapa dong?

Sasuke menengok ke belakang, memastikan kalau Hinata baik-baik aja. Tapi sayang, kayaknya istrinya itu udah gak baik-baik ajah. Wajah pucatnya semakin memutih. sasuke memutuskan buat ngebiarin kamar kakaknya terus lanjut jalan turun ke bawah.

Baru ajah jalan selangkah, seseorang manggil dari arah dalam kamar Itachi.

"Sasuke..."

Suaranya sih cowok. Emangnya ada tante kunti versi laki-laki yah.

Yang pertama kali nengok Hinata. Istri Sasuke itu langsung ngejerit—sekali lagi—gara-gara ngeliat sesuatu keluar dari dalam kamar kakak iparnya.

"KYAAAA!"

Terus disusul Sasuke. "OWAAA~!"

Kemudian sesuatu yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar. "HYAAA!"

Kenapa jadi pada bales-balesan teriakan sih?

"Berisik! Ini aku!" itu –Itachi? Buset, dikira om kunti. Ngapain juga dia pake masker putih kayak gitu. Udah gitu rambutnya lurusnya digerai begitu ajah. Siapa yang gak jantungan ngeliat Itachi kayak gitu.

Sepertinya sulung Uchiha itu lagi maskeran setelah kembali dari salon selama berjam-jam. Rambutnya juga udah gak nge_-punk_ lagi. Entah di _smoothing_ apa _rebonding_, yang jelas rambutnya jadi lurus ngalahin Neji.

Kira-kira kalo dijejerin sama Neji, _Bishounen_-an siapa?

.

-:-

.

Setelah minjem remot pencepat waktu milik Doraemon, waktu bisa berjalan cepat. Sangat cepat. Masa satu tahun hanya dilewati dengan tanda enter beberapa kali.

Hebat gak tuh.

Mulai besok Hinata gak akan make seragam SMA-nya lagi karena hari ini dia bakalan mengikuti upacara kelulusannya. Sampai jumpa masa indah jaman SMA dimana kita bisa bercanda dengan bebas sama temen se-geng, atau ngegossipin murid cowok yang populer juga jailin guru _killer_.

Jam satu nanti, setelah menjejakkan kaki keluar gerbang, Hinata secara sah sudah bukan menjadi murid SMA Negeri Tokyo itu lagi. Hasek dah yang sebentar lagi jadi mahasiswa.

Dengan riang Hinata memasuki gerbang sekolah bersama Sasuke di samping. Suaminya itu rela tidak mengenakan setelan jas mahal disaat kelulusan Hinata. Dia meminta agar suaminya datang tanpa segala embel-embel yang menunjukkan kalau dia itu Uchiha.

Jadinya sepasang kaos hitam dengan blazer merah marun dicocokan dengan celana jeans hitam. Hinata gandeng Sasuke tanpa mengurangi senyuman sumringahnya.

"Hinata."

Memasuki lobi utama gedung sekolah, seseorang menghentikan langkah semangat Hinata dan Sasuke. Itu—Neji sama Hiashi. Ngapain mereka dateng ke sini.

"Kami juga akan ikut upacara kelulusanmu."

Oh _God_! Satu orang kayak Uchiha Sasuke ajah udah bikin Hinata repot, apalagi ditambah Neji yang make kemeja garis-garis hijau dan Hiashi yang make baju tradisional Jepang; Kimono untuk laki-laki.

Kalo Hinata gak mau, Author mau deh gantiin Hinata sekarang juga. Lumayan dikelilingin tiga pria tampan yang semuanya punya kharisma, berwibawa dan yang paling penting—wajahnya mendukung banget boo!

.

-:-

.

_See ya! In the next chapter._

.

.

Gak terlalu lama di apdet kan yah? Hehe kalo emang lama, gommen yah. Dan—yatta, aku sehat lagi. Haseek. Bisa bikin fic lagi deh nih.

Wkwkwkwk...

Romancenya masih kurang yah? padahal Mikan udah berusaha buat bikin Romance sebanya mungkin. tapi entah kenapa moodnya lagi ga mendukung.

.

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri ngebuang pulsa hape dan modem cuma-cuma atau pergi ke warnet demi ngebaca fic abal ini. apalagi yang udah nge-riview.

.

Akhir kata, salam hangat dari –Mikan- *poke*

_Itekimasu~~~_

.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Billion Dollar Baby-**

**-X-**

**.**

**Copyright Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Mikan Kecil-**

**.**

**Warning's: Standard Used.**

**Rate: T**

**Romance-Drama-Family**

** . **

**Fic ini dibuat demi hiburan semata. Cerita ini fiksi. Tidak ada hubungan dengan nama tokoh, kelompok dan kejadian yang sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**-Hiashi & Fugaku: 52 tahun.**

**-Mikoto: 50 tahun.**

**-Itachi: 27 tahun.**

**-Sasuke & Neji: 23 tahun.**

**-Hinata: 17 tahun.**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Kalo aja Hinata itu murid laki-laki, mungkin kancing seragamnya udah jadi perebutan para murid perempuan. Hinata bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena dia perempuan—dan gak perlu kerepotan pulang ke rumah dengan kancing kemeja seragam habis tak tersisah korban perebutan tak senonoh kayak yang dialamin Pain-san tahun lalu.

Cuma ada beberapa _kohai_ Hinata yang minta tanda tangan buat kenang-kenangan. Tapi nanti dulu! Yang bikin Hinata pusing itu bukan kehebohan para _kohai_-nya yang minta foto atau tanda tangan. Melainkan ketiga laki-laki yang dateng ke acara kelulusannya.

Sasuke, Neji dan Hiashi.

Tiga laki-laki berbeda selera pakaian itu malah lebih banyak menyedot perhatian massa dari pada Hinata yang notabene—mantan—murid di SMA negerinya sendiri.

Ayahnya yang udah tua tapi tetep tampan dan berwibawa, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian para _sensei _perempuan dari urusan murid-murid mereka. Dari yang muda sampe yang uzur. Magang sampe pegawai tetap. Kharisma Hiashi yang sulit terelakan begitu saja semakin menguatkan rasa ketertarikan pada duda beranak dua yang tetep keren ngalahin aktor sekelas Hollywood macam _Brad Pitt._ Apalagi Hakama dan _Gi_ yang diserasikan dengan _Haori _hitam peninggalan keluarga Hyuuga yang dikenakan Hiashi ngebuat siapapun yang ngeliat pria separuh abad itu _speechless_ gara-gara saking kesem-sem.

Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Pepatah itu emang cocok buat pasangan Ayah – anak satu ini. Kasarnya, bapaknya aja begitu apalagi anaknya. So, Neji tetep terlihat keren dengan setelan kemeja santai hijaunya dengan celana jeans hitam. Rambut panjang coklatnya diikat rapih. Singkat kata—biar hemat pulsa (?)—_perfect__, lah__._

Author memberi waktu buat para reader's yang ingin meratapi nasib karena tidak seberuntung Hinata. Karena setelah Papa berkharisma; Hiashi dan Kakak _ cool_; Neji, masih ada satu kategori lagi. Suami idaman para wanita. Dia Uchiha Sasuke.

Biarlah Hiashi dan Neji jadi bulan-bulanan para perempuan di sekolah itu. Yang jelas Sasuke selalu ngikutin kemanapun Hinata pergi. Dia jadi kayak suami yang merangkap tugas sebagai _bodyguard_. Bahkan seorang _kohai_ Hinata yang tidak tau kalau status _senpai_-nya itu kini sudah bersuami, harus mengurungkan—jauh-jauh niatnya dan berpikir berjuta pangkat seratus kali saat murid laki-laki imut berambut merah mirip artis _Yanagishita Tomo_ itu mau nembak Hinata.

Dia gak jadi mendekat saat Sasuke berdiri di samping Hinata sembari menggandeng tangan kirinya. Enggak ketinggalan ia memasang aura yang nunjukin kalau Hinata itu punya gue! Nyentuh ujung rambutnya ajah, bacok!

So, Hinata itu perlu merasa beruntung apa enggak?

Gadis—yang pada kenyataannya udah enggak gadis lagi karena _you know me so well_, lah—mungil itu semakin kelihatan imut ketika Sasuke dengan pedenya ngerangkul pundak istrinya saat ngelewatin kerumunan para murid laki-laki yang baru ajah mau tebar pesona atau _flirting-flirting_ ria ke Hinata.

Jangan harap bisa ngalahin seorang Uchiha Sasuke, _boy_!

Apa yang lo punya saat ini enggak ada apa-apanya dengan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Bukannya sombong atau takabur, emang pada kenyataannya begitu. Dari pada nantinya mewek sendiri karena miris setelah sadar kalo kalah telak dari Sasuke nantinya.

Masih untung baru di _deathglare_. Author denger sih, korban terakhir yang nyoba nyentuh properti Sasuke berhasil nginep di kamar kelas satu unit gawat darurat rumah sakit dengan kepala dan kaki terpisah. Emang dari awal dilahirin, kepala sama kaki orang kepisahkan. Kalo jadi nyatu, cacat dong? Amit-amit, dah.

Lupakan hal gak penting di atas itu.

Kembali ke laptop.

Biar lebih kerasa momen kelulusannya, Sasuke—maksa—Neji buat ngambil foto dia dan Hinata di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang berbunga lebat.

Efek guguran kelopak berwarna pink semakin menguatkan aura musim semi.

Idung Neji kembang-kempis pas neken tombol _shutter_ kamera gara-gara nahan kesel bercampur bete. Dia ke sini itu buat dateng ke acara kelulusan Hinata, bukan jadi juru foto kayak di Ragunan gini.

.

-:-

.

Kali ini Mikoto ngalah. Biasanya dia paling susah disuruh ngeredam egonya. Tapi demi besan, sesekali ngalah gak masalah, deh.

Pesta kecil-kecilan dirayakan di kediaman sederhana Hiashi. Jangan tersinggung, ya, om pas Author bilang rumahnya sederhana. Soalnya sekarang mereka ber-tujuh duduk desek-desekan kayak di mikrolet. Ruang keluarga Hyuuga—yang beda jauh dengan kediaman Uchiha—seakan gak muat nampung ketujuh manusia itu.

Untung kipas angin tua—bahkan hampir seusia Hinata—bisa mengurangi pengap dan panas di ruangan beralas tatami itu. Meja _kot__a__tsu_ yang biasanya jadi satu-satunya alat penghangat di rumah itu kalau musim dingin datang, sekarang menjadi tempat menaruh makanan dan minuman yang disediakan Mikoto sama Hiashi.

Gak cukup sih, tapi mendingan dari pada dibiarin ngegeletak di lantai.

Hinata kegencet di antara Sasuke dan Neji. Oh, Tuhan! Sampai kapan perang dingin diantara kedua pria tampan itu berakhir. Sekutu sudah menarik mundur pasukannya puluhan tahun lalu, woy! Masih jaman apa maen perang-perangan. Mendingan juga maen cubit-cubitan kayak dilagu dangdut.

Hinata semakin kuat meremas gelas beling berisikan jus jeruknya, ketika Mikoto menyinggung perihal; kapan punya baby?

Bisa enggak biarin Hinata napas barang sebentar? Dia baru aja lulus. Belom sempet mikirin kuliah dulu atau kerja—walo pun pilihan yang terakhir itu gak terlalu penting karena nikah sama Sasuke itu udah ngejamin banget kehidupan dia—tapi tetep ajah, pertanyaan Mikoto itu seakan mojokin Hinata ke ujung rumah paling nyempil kayak upil.

Mereka baru nikah satu tahun empat bulan tujuh hari. Wajar dong kalo belum dipercayain Tuhan buat dikasih momongan. Mikoto _married_ sama Fugaku ajah gak langsung dikasih Itachi sama Sasuke, 'kan? Tapi—ini menurut pendapat Mikoto—bagi dia usia pernikahan mereka itu terlalu tua untuk soal belum diberikannya momongan.

_Please_ dech! Jangan dibandingin sama dia dan Fugaku yang getol bikin Itachi dan Sasuke pas dulu-dulu banget. Udah kayak minum obat, sehari tiga kali. Jadi wajar tiga bulan setelah menikah langsung 'jadi'.

Kayak gak tahu sifat Hinata yang malu-malu tapi mau. Sedangkan suaminya begitu. Napsuan tapi gak bisa liat sirkon.

_Woles _aja coy. Alis kata _slow_! Cuma dibalik doang katanya, tapi tetep sama artinya. Santai. Kalo emang rejeki mah gak bakalan kemana, yang penting usaha, doa, dan niatnya.

"Emangnya kalian biasa 'begituan' berapa kali seminggu?" pertanyaan Mikoto itu emang gak masuk diakal. Hal biologis macam itu adalah urusan _privasi_ antara pasangan suami istri. Biarpun Mikoto itu Mamanya Sasuke, dan Ibu Mertua dari Hinata, tapi tetep ajah enggak boleh nanya-nannya sampe ke sana.

"Bu!" Sasuke mempringati Mamanya yang keras kayak batu lewat plototan yang sayangnya gak mempan.

Sedangkan Hinata... wajahnya udah meluai memerah.

"Segini?" Mikoto ngangkat jari telunjuknya ngikutin angka satu.

Hinata masih diem.

Gak nyerah nebak, Mikoto nambah jari jadi dua.

Masih tetep gak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Mungkin jumlahnya salah. Angka berubah jadi tiga.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Tapi tetep ajah jawabannya salah. Salah bukan berarti gagal. Mikoto coba nebak lagi. Jumlah semakin bertambah. Sekarang jari kelingking bergabung dengan ketiga jari yang lainnya.

_Your answer is wrong_. _Keep trying again._

Mikoto jadi maen tebak-tebakan sama Hinata. Gak peduli deh sama pandangan aneh dari semua pria yang ada disana.

Jari kelima bergabung. Warna merah semakin menjalar hingga ke telinga Hinata. Tapi tetep aja, _you have to guess again_.

Ini sudah keenam dan belum ada jawaban dari Hinata. Wow! Enam kali seminggu ajah salah. Mikoto sumringah. Semakin sering berusaha, semakin besar kesempatan. Masuk kejumlah yang bikin deg-degan. Kalau jari telunjuk ikutan naek, berarti mereka genap melakukan 'itu' setiap hari.

Baru jari telunjuk Mikoto setengah naik, Hinata sudah meneguk habis jus jeruk yang berada di tangan Sasuke. Nanti dulu. Kok, jus jeruk Sasuke rasanya agak pahit-pahit gimana gitu, ya? Udah gitu, kok, diminum jadi bikin pusing.

Semua orang disana langsung mandang Hinata dengan tatapan gak percaya. Gadis lugu kayak Hinata menenggak habis segelas _champagne_ Sasuke hingga kering tak bersisa.

Gak butuh waktu lama buat ngeliat reaksinya.

Karena sekarang Hinata udah mulai cegukan dengan matanya yang setengah sayu. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Jangan biarkan orang berhati lugi dan suci dikuasai alkohol karena akan berakibat fatal. Itu adalah hal yang harus Sasuke pelajari.

Namun telat.

Minuman berkadar alkohol lumayan tinggi itu udah ngebuat Hinata mabok total. Hinata yang biasanya duduk manis jadi gak bisa diem percis anak _hyperactive_. Dia ngambilin apa ajah yang ada di dekatnya. Mulai dari piring-piring berisikan makanan, garpu-sendok dan yang lebih parahnya Hinata mulai naek ke atas meja sambil nyanyi lagu dangdut 'Alamat Palsu' yang dinyanyiin sama Ayu Ting-Ting.

Kegaduhan semakin heboh saat Itachi menambah parah keadaan dengan tepuk tangan dan siulan gak jelasnya. Dia bahkan pengen ikut bergabung dengan Hinata biar bisa beraksi muter-muterin kepalanya. Ketauan suka dangdutan di RT sebelah nih.

Hinata yang lagi nyanyi sambil kayang-kayang gak jelas diselingin ngemuter kepalanya percis kayak aksi trio macan, nengok ke Sasuke. Dia ngerangkak sembari gerakin jari telunjuknya, ngasih tanda ke Sasuke buat mendekat.

Meski enggak ngerti apa maksudnya, Sasuke nurut ajah. Pas jarak dirasa udah deket, Hinata narik dasi coklat bergaris putih Sasuke. Bibirnya yang tipis dimonyongin. Siap-siap mau nyipok suaminya. Sasuke sendiri, sih seneng-seneng aja kalo Hinata mau nyium dia. Jarak udah tinggal tiga centi lagi, Hinata malah cegukan sambil megangin perutnya.

Cegukannya makin parah.

"Perutku geli—hikh!"

Waduh! Gawat!

"Seperti—hikh—a-ada sesuatu yang berjalan na-naik—hikh!"

Mengerti maksudnya apa, Sasuke langsung buru-buru ngebopong Hinata ke kamar mandi. _Timing_nya tepat banget. Karena baru ajah nyampe _washtafle_, seluruh isi perut Hinata seakan terkuras keluar. Perutnya langsung kosong melompong setelah beberapa kali memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja dimakannya.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengurut pelan tengkuk istrinya.

Hinata mengangguk lemas sembari mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue yang diberikan Sasuke. Setelah dari kamar mandi, Sasuke langsung berencana membawa Hinata ke mobil untuk segera diantarkan pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hiashi khawatir.

"Dia memuntahkan semua makanannya. Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang." Jelas Sasuke saat dia mengambil kunci mobil dan jasnya yang diletakan di samping meja _kotatsu_. Baru ajah ditinggal beberapa menit, Hinata udah jalan sambil merem. Hampir ajah nabrak tembok kalo Sasuke enggak nahan pundak Hinata. Dia kayak lagi nuntun orang tidur. Hinata yang jalan sambil merem nge-tes kesabaran Sasuke.

"Ah! Sepatuku." Keluh Hinata saat sepatu kirinya terlepas. Dia menunjuk sepatu kats berwarna putihnya yang ketinggalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Dengan sabar Sasuke mengambil sepatu itu dan memakaikan kembali di kaki Hinata.

"Pus~" saat Sasuke ngiket tali sepatunya, Hinata malah manggil kucing gemuk yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. Si kucing mah cuma nengok sebentar sambil nge-meong terus jalan lagi. Merasa penasaran sama kucing gemuk berwajah jutek mirip si Garfield, Hinata mau ngejar tuh kucing gemesin.

"Cih."

Padahal jarak dari gerbang rumah Hiashi ke mobil Sasuke yang terpakir di dekat lampu jalanan itu enggak jauh. Tapi bakalan makan waktu cukup lama kalo ngebiarin Hinata yang lagi mabok jalan sendiri.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke langsung menggendong jemblok Hinata. Kepalanya terkulai tak berdaya pada pundak lebar Sasuke.

"Aku digendong Sasuke-kun—hikh!" dia malah kesenengan.

Mulai deh Hinata meracau gak jelas.

Hinata memberikan ciuman secara bertubi-tubi pada pipi Sasuke. Sedangkan kedua tanganya mengalung semakin erat pada leher suaminya.

"Aku sayang Sasuke-kun..." perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh cegukan, "Karena itu kau tidak boleh menyukai perempuan lain. Tidak boleh. Hatimu sudah kupenuhi dengan rasa sayangku ..." suara Hinata semakin menghilang. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Sasuke, sedetik kemudian suara dengkuran halus terdengar. Hinata terlelap.

"Itu sudah pasti." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum menanggapi perkataan istrinya barusan.

.

-:-

.

Pernah denger istilah _hangover_?

Efek setelah menkonsumsi minuman beralkohol. Biasanya rasa pusing yang sangat menyakitkan. Seperti pusing tujuh keliling. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata ketika bangun pagi ini.

Dia yang udah sadar, bangun sembari meremas rambutnya karena pusing. Hinata melihat ke sekeliling. Ini kamarnya, dan baju yang dia pakai masih seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya kemarin.

Rasa pusing semakin menjadi, saat Hinata berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Pertama, dia, Sasuke, Neji, dan Hiashi datang ke acara kelulusannya. Kedua, pulang ke rumah Hiashi. Di sana sudah ada Mikoto dan kroco-kroconya yang menunggu di ruang keluarga. Ketiga, mereka semua mengobrol—ehm, ga usah dijelasin, yah? Nanti malah jadi panjang. Mending di _skip _aja. Keempat, Hinata meminum jus jeruk aneh. Rasanya asam agak pahit. Setelah itu, dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Baru aja mau bangkit buat duduk, sebuah suara mengintrupsi Hinata.

"Jangan dipaksakan."

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata sambil membawa sebotol air meneral dan aspirin untuk istrinya itu. Dia udah nebak—dan hebatnya tebakannya bener—kalo istrinya bakalan kena _hangover _setelah bangun nanti.

"Pelan-pelan," Sasuke membantu Hinata duduk menyandar pada kepala _spring bed._

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan sebutir aspirin dan sebotol air meneral. Hinata menerima dengan senang hati. Berdoa sebentar sebelum minum aspirin itu. Kening Hinata mengkerut saat meminum obat yang kayaknya emang pait, sih.

"Kalau sudah membaik, segera turun ke bawah. Kau lapar, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke menuruni ranjang _spring b__e__d_nya setelah meyakinkan dirinya kalau Hinata sudah membaik. Ngerapihin sebentar rambutnya yang acak-acakan kayak abis ketiup angin topan, Hinata menyusul Sasuke yang baru saja keluar kamar.

Ternyata minum minuman beralkohol itu enggak baek. Selaen dilarang agama, efeknya bagi kesehatan juga buruk. Hinata kapok. Dia berjanji enggak akan meminum lagi walau setetes. Kayak lagunya Bang Haji Roma Irama, yah?

.

-:-

.

Mikoto ngibas-ngibasin tangannya seraya memanggil menantu tercintanya yang baru ajah turun dari tangga. Seakan emang udah ngerti kalo dia bakal berpapasan dengan Hinata di perbatasan dapur dan ruang makan, Mikoto membawa serta mug besar bergambar panda imut yang berisi susu hangat.

"Mendingan?" tanya Mikoto sembari membelai lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

Kedua pipi Hinata yang semakin tembam merona, "I-iya."

Mikoto manggut-manggut sendiri. Lagi-lagi Hinata sendirian saat seorang pelayan rumah memanggil Mikoto karena ada telpon yang mencarinya. Jadi enggak tau mesti ngapain, deh.

Nyusul Sasuke, gak tau dia lagi dimana. Mau sarapan, juga gak laper. Nonton tivi? Palingan acara tivi pagi ini nyiarin gosip-gosip enggak jelas atau berita yang isinya itu-itu doang.

Hinata mirip anak ilang yang enggak tau mesti nyari orang tuanya dimana.

Jalan-jalan ngelilingin kediaman Uchiha boleh juga. Itung-itung olah raga pagi. Ia menuruni empat anak tangga pendek saat memasuki ruangan besar bernuansa putih dan hitam. Ruangan kontemporer itu hanya diisi beberapa perabot sederhana, semacam sofa, beberapa lemari kabinet dan seperangkat audio.

Dari jendela besar tanpa gordyn di ruangan itu, Hinata bisa melihat taman belakang yang asri dan kolam ikan ko'i. Itu dia Sasuke. Enggak sengaja, Hinata malah bertemu dengan Sasuke yang lagi duduk di bangku taman sembari melempari makanan ikan.

Telapak kaki tak beralas Hinata terlihat putih bersih saat dia menapakkan kakinya di atas rerumputan berembun. Seger banget. Jadi pengen guling-guling di atasnya sambil nyanyi lagu India.

Sasuke cuma mengangkat wajahnya melihat Hinata yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menepuk-nepukan kedua telapak tangannya, membersihkan sisa serpihan makanan ikan.

"Kau tidak kemana-mana?" tanya Hinata.

Sebuah jawaban berupa gelengan diterima Hinata.

"Kita ke taman bermain, yuk?" ajak Hinata. Udah lama juga, sih Sasuke enggak absen ke taman bermain. Ehm, kalo diinget-inget—gak bisa diinget saking udah lamanya.

Enggak ada batasan umur buat main ke taman yang dipenuhi berbagai macam wahana permainan itu. Jadi, orang—berumur—kayak Sasuke boleh ke sana, kan?

Setelah Sasuke menerima ajakannya, Hinata langsung bersemangat lari menuju kamarnya untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap. Pusing dan enggak enak badan langsung sembuh. Biar deh mirip sama anak TK atau SD. Yang penting main ke wahana di taman bermain. Kira-kira ada gajah bleduk enggak yah kayak di Dufan? Enggak tahu? Lupain deh.

.

-:-

.

Dimulai dari komedi putar, Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke penuh semangat dan antusias. Sesekali mereka juga mengabadikan momen yang sekiranya romantis atau lucu untuk dijadikan objek foto.

Lumayan buat diunduh ke _pesbuk_.

Percis kayak anak tujuh tahun, Hinata terpukau dengan jalur lintasan _roller __coa__ster_ yang bakal dinaikinnya nanti. Abis nanjak tinggi, langsung turun di turunan yang curam, abis itu nikuk empat puluh lima derejat sebelum berputar di lintasan berbentuk lingkaran.

Wuih! Asyik!

Hinata enggak sadar kalau sebenarnya Sasuke lagi komat-kamit baca doa enggak jelas ditujukan kemana sewaktu melihat _roller __coa__ster_ yang menurutnya itu ekstrim banget!

Semuanya aman, 'kan? Enggak bakalan ada kejadian yang kayak difilm _Final Destination_ 3, kan? Sasuke masih mau hidup panjang. Punya anak aja belom, masa udah _say goodbye_ gara-gara naek beginian.

Sumpah serapah dan teman-teman sejenisnya keluar pada gumaman Sasuke setelah naik _roller __coa__ster_ itu. Dia perlu tau maksud dari dibuatnya permainan gila ini! Apa serunya coba?

"Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat Sasuke—dari dulu bukannya udah pucat, ya?

Ia menyeka keringat dingin di wajah dengan tetap memasang gaya keren sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata barusan, "_Everything is gonna be alright._" Untung enggak pake ngacungin jempol. Coba kalo iya, udah kayak Gai-sensei deh.

Hinata ngangguk. Dia udah nyiapin list yang panjangnya minta ampun.

_Poor Sasuke_. Setelah ini Author anjurkan untuk tidak memasuki taman bermain selama beberapa tahun kedepan dulu sebagai masa pemulihan dari trauma dini.

.

-:-

.

Petang berlangit oranye yang terlihat romantis buat pacaran—sayang Author enggak punya pacar, tapi bo'ong. Sasuke berjalan bergandeng tangan dengan Hinata. Jalan-jalan santai setelah lelah bermain seharian tidak buruk. Apalagi sambil makan es cream. Ugh! Romantisnya.

Sasuke emang sengaja parkir mobilnya di parkiran umum yang berada di depan taman bermain itu biar pulangnya bisa jalan-jalan dulu sebentar. Tak jarang, Sasuke mengecup mesra punggung tangan Hinata yang digandengnya atau mengecup singkat pipi tembam Hinata. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatian pejalan kaki yang lain.

Mirip orang yang baru aja jadian—salah, seharusnya baru aja nikah.

"Kita foto lagi. Biar banyak kenangan yang bisa disimpan." Pinta Hinata.

Hinata akan segera mencetak foto-foto yang tersimpan pada kamera digital sepuluh megapixel itu setibanya di rumah. Album yang baru saja dibelinya akan segera terisi.

"Oke."

Sasuke semakin menggenggam erat tangan mungil istrinya. Saking mungilnya, Sasuke sedikit kesulitan mencari cicin nikah yang sesuai ukurannya dengan jari manis Hinata. Terpaksa Sasuke membeli cicin nikah satu angka lebih besar. Kalo aja enggak hati-hati, cincin bertahtahkan berlian dua puluh empat gak pake karatan itu gampang jatuh atau hilang.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mempunyai perasaan aneh saat mendekati _zebra cross_. Seakan ada yang membisikannya agar lebih erat menggandeng istrinya, karena kalau tidak, Hinata akan terlepas begitu saja.

Menepis jauh-jauh perasaan buruk itu, Sasuke dan Hinata bergabung dengan para pejalan kaki yang lain. Beberapa detik kemudian lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau. Kerumunan pejalan kaki langsung bergabung menjadi satu saat menyebrang di _zebra cross_.

"Ibu..." seorang anak kecil yang menangis di tengah _zebra cross_ menarik perhatian Hinata. Anak perempuan itu mengingatkan Hinata akan masa lalunya. Saat dia menangis mencari Ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal.

Sepertinya anak kecil itu terpisah dengan Ibunya saat menyebrang barusan. Kalau dibiarkan saja bisa bahaya. Hinata melihat penunjuk waktu yang berada di samping lampu lalu lintas.

Sepuluh detik. Itu masih cukup untuk menarik anak kecil yang tidak dikenal itu dari tengah jalan raya.

Sasuke yang lengah tidak menyadari kalau Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. Hinata berlari melawan arus pejalan kaki. Ia tersenyum lega saat berhasil mendorong anak perempuan itu menjauhi jalan raya.

Namun... senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama ketika seorang wanita berteriak ke arah Hinata, memberitahu kalau ada sebuah mobil box yang mendekat.

"Awas!"

Tuhan sudah menggariskan ini dari awal.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan ada yang hilang ketika ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Disana... terasa kosong. Ia hanya merasakan sebuah benda bulat kecil seperti cincin. Itu memang cincin Hinata. Lalu, kemana pemiliknya?

Dengan panik Sasuke memutar tubuhnya mencari-cari dimana Hinata. Ia menatap nanar cincin Hinata sebelum berlari ke asal teriakan wanita barusan.

"Awas!"

Ia berdoa dalam hati. Tolong, siapapun dan apapun itu, jangan Hinata yang berada di sana.

Detik berikutnya, jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti dan hatinya mencelos saat ia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri tubuh Hinata tertabrak mobil yang melaju cukup kencang.

Tidak memperdulikan teriakan orang lain, Sasuke langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas aspal jalanan. Darah segar berwarna merah mengalir dari belakang kepala Hinata. Bahkan helaian indigo Hinata hampir tidak ketara oleh pekatnya warna merah.

Tubuhnya gemetar ketika merangkul tubuh Hinata. "Hi-Hinata?" tidak ada sahutan. Kaos putih berkerah Sasuke mulai berubah warna menjadi merah saat dia memeluk tubuh istrinya.

Kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadanya. Kepada Hinata. Dia terlalu lemah untuk menyaksikan Hinata terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"HINATA!" berteriakpun tidak bisa mengulang semua dari awal, Sasuke.

.

.

.

_See ya! In the next chapter._

_gommen kalo nemu thypo's ato kesalahan2 yg bikin sakit mata .. XD enggak sempet edit ulang ..._


	11. Chapter 11

Tidak ada perasaan apapun yang mengganggu hati Hiashi. Ayah dua anak itu tetap merasa biasa saja saat merapihkan beberapa barang yang akan dikirim. Malahan, sesekali ia bersiul menyanyikan lagu potong bebek angsa atau burung kakak tua.

Ketika telpon rumah berdering, suara lantang dan berat Hiashi menggema di seluruh ruangan rumah ketika ia memanggil anak sulungnya.

"Neji, angkat telponnya!"

Suara gaduh yang dihasilkan dari derap kaki Neji di lantai dua menunjukkan kalau laki-laki berambut panjang percis ayahnya itu sedang lari. Sebenarnya jarak yang paling deket sama meja telpon itu adalah Hiashi, pake alesan faktor usia dan sibuk nge_-packing_ barang pesenan, jadi ada Neji kenapa enggak disuruh ajah.

Dengan wajah bersungut dan menggerutu enggak jelas, Neji ngangkat telpon yang suara deringnya nyaring banget itu.

"Halo." Dari nada suaranya Neji, sih, kayaknya doi lagi bete karena acara nonton anime favoritnya keganggu.

Wajah bersungutnya menghilang, berganti dengan raut kekhawatiran ketika si penelpon itu menyampaikan kabar buruk yang baru saja menimpa adik semata wayang Neji. Tangannya meletakan kembali telpon ke tempat semula dengan lemas.

"Ayah ..." Neji bingung harus menyampaikan berita buruk itu dari mana.

Hiashi yang sedang menghitung dengan kalkulator tuanya, menoleh kearah Neji yang berdiri dengan wajah pucat ketakutan.

.

.

.

"... Hinata kecelakaan."

.

.

.

**-Billion Dollar Baby-**

**-X****I****-**

"_**Sleeping Beauty**_** "**

**.**

**Naruto copyrigth Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Mikan Kecil-**

**.**

**Warning's: Standard Used.**

**Rate: T**

**Romance-Drama-Family**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat demi hiburan semata. Cerita ini fiksi. Tidak ada hubungan dengan nama tokoh, kelompok dan kejadian yang sebenarnya.**

**.**

Malam itu, koridor rumah sakit yang biasanya lengang menjadi sedikit gaduh dengan kepanikan yang ditunjukan oleh Mikoto. Setelah menanyakan ruang operasi dimana Hinata berada pada suster yang berjaga di lantai dasar, ia dan Itachi langsung bergegas menuju arah yang diberitahu oleh suster perempuan itu.

Orang pertama yang ditemui Mikoto adalah Neji yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok koridor. "Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Mikoto panik.

"Tenang dulu, Mikoto-ba-san. Saat ini tim medis sedang berusaha menolong Hinata," jelas Neji.

Melangkah lebih jauh, Mikoto bisa melihat Hiashi yang duduk bersandar pada bangku yang berada di depan ruang operasi. Di sebelahnya, bungsu Mikoto sedang duduk menundukan kepalanya. Kedua sikut tangannya bertumpu pada pahanya, sedangkan kepalanya menunduk memandang sepatunya seakan dia tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya.

Sasuke menggenggam erat handuk yang memerah akibat bercak darah Hinata yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap darah yang menempel pada tubuhnya, dengan erat. Bahkan kedua tangan itu bergetar.

"Sasuke ..." dengan naluri keibuannya, Mikoto berlutut dihadapan Sasuke sembari mengelus kedua tangan anaknya yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Coba Mikoto menenangkan Sasuke. Ia yakin kalau saat ini perasaan Sasuke sedang buruk.

"Aku ..." perkataan Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan saat ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkannya. Rasanya begitu sakit. Seakan ada sebuah tali tambang yang mengikat kencang lehermu. Seandainya bisa, Sasuke ingin menangis saat itu. Demi Tuhan, tidak pernah ia akan mengira keadaan setragis ini akan menimpa istrinya, Hinata. Perempuan yang telah ia percayakan untuk diberikan hatinya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Mikoto langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat begitu membutuhkan dukungan dari siapapun. "Tidak apa-apa," ucap Mikoto sembari menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke yang mulai bergoyang pelan. Tidak ada sesenggukan. Tapi Mikoto tahu bahwa anaknya sedang menangis. Meski tidak ditunjukkan dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir, Sasuke menangis diam di dalam hati.

"Hinata pasti kuat. Kita berdoa agar ia bisa bertahan."

Sasuke semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak kecil Mikoto. Sudah lama ia tidak memeluk Sasuke seperti ini, sudah sangat lama. Dulu, Mikoto pernah memeluk Sasuke dengan kehangatan seorang Ibu ketika bungsunya itu sakit demam tinggi. Sasuke kecil menangis di dalam timangan Mikoto. Kini keadaannya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Sasuke yang kuat ternyata masih tetap sama dengan Sasuke kecil yang dulu. Ia butuh menangis. "Menangislah. Karena menangis bukan kelemahan, tapi tanda kejujuran hati." Dengan ucapan Mikoto barusan, tangisan yang sudah berusaha Sasuke tahan tumpah. Kedua mata oniks yang biasanya selalu memancarkan cahaya terang itu kini mendung dan tergenang air mata. Tetesan air mata itu berkata jujur akan keadaan hati Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa baikan dengan perasaan dirinya, Sasuke mulai menceritakan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi pada Hinata. Hiashi selaku ayah Hinata hanya bisa mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke dalam diam. Ia memang khawatir, sedih, marah dan kecewa. Namun seperti apapun perasaan Hiashi saat ini, ia tidak bisa menimpalkan seluruh kesalahan pada Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke sudah berusaha menjadi suami yang betanggung jawab dan melindungi istrinya.

Mikoto yang duduk di samping Sasuke sesekali mengelus pelan pundak kiri anaknya. Tanpa perkataan yang ia ucapkan, Mikoto berusaha memberikan dukungan penuh untuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hampir tiga jam mereka semua menunggu di depan ruang operasi, sampai salah satu tim medis yang masih mengenakan pakaian khas seragam operasi itu keluar. Dokter laki-laki kira-kira seusia Hiashi itu menurunkan masker hijau yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Saat ini kita hanya perlu menunggu pasien melewati masa kritisnya." Dokter laki-laki itu menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Kau juga harus berusaha untuk istrimu." Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi perkataan dokter tua itu.

.

.

.

Sang putri tidur terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Seakan lupa dengan waktu dan orang-orang yang mulai khawatir dengan kondisinya.

Sudah tiga minggu.

Belum ada tanda-tanda perkembangan yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Meski begitu, Sasuke tidak menyerah begitu saja menemani sang putri tidur yang terlelap nyenyak.

"Ayah pulang dulu," sampai Hiashi.

Sasuke yang duduk di samping ranjang Hinata mengangguk tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Hatinya seakan dicambuk ribuan kali dengan duri-duri tajam saat memandang wajah teduh Hinata yang memucat. Belum lagi selang oksigen dan infusan yang menopang kehidupan Hinata saat itu.

Hiashi menghela napas panjang sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan inap putrinya.

.

.

.

Bukan hanya keluarga, namun teman-teman terdekat Hinata juga datang menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Kali ini Konan datang bersama Pain sambil membawa sebuah rangkain bunga indah dan hiasan dari kertas warna.

"Kami berdoa untuk kesembuhannya." Ucap Konan.

Karena ada rapat penting perusahaan, Sasuke jadi tidak bisa menunggui Hinata hari itu. Neji yang kebetulan sedang senggang dengan senang hati menggantikan tugas Sasuke.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau datang."

Konan mengangguk, "Sama-sama."

.

.

.

Lapisan putih semakin menebal menutupi permukaan apapun di luar sana. Minggu pertama di musim dingin diawali dengan turunnya salju yang lumayan lebat. Setiap malam udara semakin dingin karena butiran es yang turun dari langit.

Mikoto datang kembali sembari membawa makan malam untuk Sasuke. Anaknya yang sedang membaca sebuah novel di dekat jendela kamar inap itu mengangguk saat Mikoto menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan atau belum.

Beberapa tangkai bunga mulai layu dan menggugurkan kelopaknya, tergantikan dengan yang baru dan segar. Mereka semua tidak menyerah. Meski berapa lamapun, Sasuke dan lainnya akan tetap menunggu hingga Hinata kembali siuman.

Lelah membaca terlalu lama, Sasuke menutup novel tebalnya itu dan meletakannya pada meja kabinet yang berada di sebelah ranjang Hinata. Tiga bulan bukanlah waktu penghalang yang mampu menyurutkan semangat Sasuke untuk membawa kembali kesadaran Hinata.

Jemari panjang Sasuke mengelus pelang telapak tangan Hinata yang dingin. Selain tawa canda dan sipu malu Hinata, Sasuke juga begitu merindukan kehangatan yang selalu diberikan istrinya itu.

"Ibu keluar sebentar dulu," baru saja memegang knop pintu, langkah Mikoto terhenti ketika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan suara lantang.

"Ibu!"

Gerakan lemah Sasuke rasakan ketika Hinata berusaha menggerakan jemari mungilnya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, sang putri tidur telah bangun dari mimpi panjangnya dan menyambut dunia nyata.

"Ibu panggilkan dokter dulu."

.

.

.

Sang putri tidur yang telah bangun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu kamar yang terang. Beberapa kali bola mata indah itu tersembunyi oleh kelopak mata yang menutup, lalu kembali terbuka. Tubuh lemah Hinata masih berusaha untuk menstabilkan kesadarannya.

"Selamat karena Hinata sudah melewati masa kritisnya."

Perasaan haru dan bahagia memenuhi ruangan itu tatkala dokter laki-laki yang menangani Hinata menyampaikan kabar gembira mengenai kepulihan gadis manis itu.

Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di kamar inap Hinata dikejutkan dengan pelukan sang Ibu yang menangis sesenggukan di pundaknya. "Sa-Sasuke..."

"Ibu kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung karena kedatangannya disambut dengan tangis haru seisi kamar.

"Hinata... Dia sudah siuman."

Mendengar kabar kalau istrinya telah siuman, Sasuke langsung bergegas memasuki ruang inap Hinata. Di atas ranjang berseprai biru langit itu, sosok perempuan yang dicintai Sasuke berbaring menyandar pada kepala kasur yang diposisikan sedikit naik.

Tidak memperdulikan tatapan dokter yang menangani kesembuhan istrinya, Hinata menjadi satu-satunya tujuan Sasuke saat ini. Alas sepatu pantovel hitamnya tidak menimbulkan suara akibat langkah ringan Sasuke yang seakan tidak menapak pada lantai.

Hinata yang baru saja pulih dari masa komanya belum menyadari Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dia melihat Hinata memejamkan matanya kembali saat mengambil napas panjang. Jejak merah yang telah lama absen pada pipi pucatnya kini kembali muncul mewarnai warna pasi itu. Kedua manik keunguan itu melebar menatap ke arahnya penasaran dengan senyuman asing yang menarik ujung bibir Hinata.

Sasuke berusaha untuk berbicara, tapi apa?

Napasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan dan lidahnya kelu saat Sasuke berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hai ..." ia mengucapkan kata umpatan dalam hati saat menyadari betapa terlihat bodoh dirinya saat ini. Jujur, Sasuke bingung dan canggung saat menatap lurus kedua mata Hinata yang sudah tiga bulan terpejam.

"U-um ...Ha-hai..." bagus. Setidaknya Hinata membalas sapaan Sasuke barusan. Dan suaranya, entah sebesar apa rasa rindu Sasuke akan suara lembut Hinata itu.

"Kau merasa lebih baik—" manik hitam itu terkunci pada keindahan mutiara ungu, "—Hinata?"

Hinata merona lagi, "O-oh... um, i-iya. Te-terima kasih." Ia menunduk saat mengucapkannya. Kemudian Hinata kembali mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke yang berdiri seakan menjulang di samping ranjangnya, mata keunguannya melebar saat Hinata berkata dengan lirih. "Ma-maaf... Ta-tapi kau siapa?"

Dunia Sasuke runtuh saat itu juga, kedua oniks hitamnya semakin menggelap. Tubuhnya membatu. Raganya seakan tertarik keluar meninggalkan tubuhnya yang berdiri di samping putri tidur yang kini telah terbangun, menatap Sasuke penuh tanya dan perasaan getir.

Ia menunjukan senyuman kecil, wajahnya melembut. Meskipun senyuman kecil melengkung di wajah tegasnya, ada rasa kesedihan, melankolis yang mendalam, pada cara Sasuke menatap Hinata.

"Mari kita memperkenalkan diri secara benar," Sasuke menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk Hinata. Berjabat tangan layaknya orang berkenalan. "Uchiha Sasuke." Tetap merona merah, Hinata tersenyum malu-malu ketika ia membalas uluran tangan hangat Sasuke.

"A-aku—"

"Kau Hinata... Aku sudah tahu itu. Dan," Sasuke mengeratkan jabatan tangannya, "Kau adalah istriku. Uchiha Hinata."

Gadis itu tersentak seolah-olah dia baru saja terbangun dari lamunan. Hinata mendongak menatap mata laki-laki yang baru saja mengakui dirinya sebagai suaminya, mempelajari sosok Sasuke dengan serius. Seperti sebelumnya setiap kali mereka bertatapan langsung, Sasuke merasakan ada kerentanan. Perlahan-lahan, tangan mereka berpisah.

"U-Uchiha-kun... apa sesuatu terjadi padaku?" Hinata memandang sekeliling ruangan dengan cemas, jemari pucatnya meremas selimut erat. "A-aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. A-aku tidak bisa mengingat ka-kau... Pikiranku, i-itu seperti kertas kosong yang besar."

"Jangan takut." Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Sontak Hinata menatap ke arah Sasuke. Mata itu dipenuhi kebingungan dengan nada ketakutan didalamnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil melewati masa koma dengan selamat dan diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter, kepulangan Hinata disambut hangat oleh orang-orang yang telah merindukannya sekian lama. Yang menjemput Hinata di rumah sakit adalah Itachi berserta Hiashi dan Neji. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Sasuke mengalah untuk menunggu di rumah.

Berkali-kali Mikoto menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Ia hanya mengangguk menggantikan kata jawab 'iya' atau 'tidak'.

Empat puluh menit kemudian, _SUV car_ milik Itachi tiba di pelataran kediaman Uchiha. Yang membukakan pintu kembar itu bukanlah pelayan seperti biasanya, tetapi Mikoto yang menyambut Hinata dengan senyuman bahagianya.

"_Tadaima_."

Mikoto menggandeng tangan Hinata, "Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah dulu di kamar."

Pelan-pelan Mikoto mendampingi Hinata menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ranjang besar menjadi tempat duduk Hinata. Ia merasa kikuk seolah baru pertama kali memasuki kamar tidur cukup luas itu.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke naik." Ucap Mikoto sebelum meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata mengangguk. Setelah Mikoto pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di sana, ia memandangi seisi kamar _e__xclusive_ itu. Entah kenapa, Hinata seakan kenal dengan suasana kamar ini. Hangat yang disajikannya begitu _familiar_ bagi Hinata.

"Kalau lelah tidur saja."

Suara Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu mengejutkan Hinata. Ia sedikit tersentak dari tempatnya duduk. Sasuke berjalan memasuk kamar sembari mengusap tengkuknya. Hinata merapatkan kakinya dan menundukan kepalanya ketika Sasuke berdiri beberapa meter di depan.

"Tidak usah takut, kau boleh tidur di sini," ia menunjuk ranjang besar itu, "Aku bisa tidur di kamar lain."

"Ta-tapi... Uchiha-kun—"

Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengintrupsi perkataan Hinata, "Tidak apa. Aku—" helaan napas berat Sasuke keluarkan sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tidak usah pikirkan aku, yang penting kau istirahat saja."

Hinata mengintip Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkan kamar dari balik poni yang menutupi matanya. "Te-terima kasih..."

Sasuke melirik Hinata dari balik bahunya. Kedua alisnya menaut ketika Sasuke berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak berhasil menemukan perkataan yang tepat, ia membuka pintu putih itu dan menutupnya dari luar. Menghasilkan suara berdebam yang pelan.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Udarapun semakin dingin akibat salju yang turun. Tidak merasa kantuk, Sasuke duduk sendirian ditengah kesunyian ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha itu. Sofa hitam besar yang muat diduduki empat hingga lima orang itu terlihat besar saat Sasuke duduk sendirian di salah satu sisinya sembari bersandar.

Ini sudah hampir jam dua belas malam, dan mata Sasuke seakan sulit untuk diajak berkompromi. Sasuke diam saat menyadari ada seseorang yang bergabung duduk dengannya.

"Tidak mengantuk?"

Ia menoleh sejenak. Lalu kembali menatap eternit tinggi rumah itu.

"Kau pasti kuat, Ibu yakin itu."

"Apa..." Mikoto menatap lurus Sasuke yang masih belum mau membalas tatapannya itu, "... Dikehidupan dulu aku sering berbuat salah?"

Mikoto terkekeh sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Seperti apapun kehidupanmu dimasa lalu, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupanmu saat ini." Ia menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke beberapa kali, "Sesulit apapun cobaan saat ini, kita pasti bisa melaluinya bersama-sama. Kau harus yakin."

Ditengah hujan salju yang semakin lebat, keheningan menemani malam Sasuke. Ia memandangi butiran putih yang turun dari langit melalui jendala kaca besar yang menjadi satu pada dinding ruang tengah itu.

.

.

.

_See ya! In the next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

Tuhan tidak pernah menjanjikan bahwa langit itu selalu biru,bunga selalu mekar,dan mentari selalu bersinar.

Tapi ketahuilah bahwa Tuhan selalu memberi pelangi di setiap badai,senyuman di setiap tetesan air mata,berkah di setiap cobaan,dan jawaban di setiap do'a.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Billion****Dollar****Baby-**

**.**

**Naruto ****copyright****©Masashi ****Kishimoto**

**-Mikan****Kecil-**

**.**

**Warning's:****Standard ****Used.**

**Rate:****T**

**Romance-Drama-Family**

**.**

**Fic ****ini ****dibuat ****demi ****hiburan ****semata.****Cerita ****ini ****fiksi.****Tidak ****ada ****hubungan ****dengan ****nama ****tokoh,****kelompok ****dan ****kejadian ****yang ****sebenarnya.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Beruntung pagi hari ini cerah meski butiran salju putih belum berhenti turun melapisi tiap permukaan di luar sana. Pohon-pohon berdaun hijau indah yang biasanya mewarnai pinggiran jalan kota _urban _ini serempak menjadi putih bersih. Kepulan uap tipis keluar saat napas berhembus ringan.

Rajutan benang-benang wol putih kecoklatan merapat pada tubuh mungil gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu. Rambut panjang _indigo-_nya dibiarkan tergerai jatuh bak aliran air terjun di punggungnya. Ujung helaian indah itu hampir menyentuh batas punggung.

Kulit putihnya semakin indah terlihat saat sapuan warna merah muda hadir di kedua pipinya. Ia membenarkan ikatan syal hitam keabuan pada leher jenjangnya. Kembar keunguan itu berbinar saat memandang gambaran dirinya di balik cermin tinggi yang berada di kamar berdekorasi serba putih ini.

Ia mengangguk sekali setelah puas memandang dirinya yang sudah berpakaian rapih, lalu segera keluar dari kamar luas beraroma manis itu. Helaian rambut indigonya bergoyang ketika kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju lantai satu kediaman mewah itu.

Senyuman manis mengembang pada bibir tipis berwarna _peach_-nya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya, "Hinata."

Ia menoleh. Memandang lurus ke arah seorang wanita separuh abad yang menghampirinya sembari membawa sebuah mantel putih di dalam pelukannya. Wanita itu; Mikoto, membalas senyuman Hinata. Wajah teduhnya semakin terlihat menyejukan ketika ibu dua anak itu semakin mengembangkan senyuman ramah di wajah yang semakin lama semakin menua itu.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Mikoto sebelum ia menyerahkan mantel putih yang Mikoto bawa untuk Hinata.

Tangan kecil Hinata terulur untuk menerima mantel yang diberikan Mikoto. "Uhn," ia mengangguk. Kini mantel putih itu sudah bergabung dengan sweater krem yang dikenakan Hinata. Semakin menjaga tubuh mungil Hinata dari serangan bertubi dinginnya udara pertengahan musim dingin.

Ujung mantel tebal itu menggantung di atas lututnya yang dilapisi dengan _legging_ berwarna hitam. Berbalapan dengan panjang rok abu-abu yang Hinata kenakan. Seusai meyakinkan dirinya kalau pakaian yang Hinata kenakan dapat menjaga suhu tubuhnya, wanita yang dinikahi Fugaku dua puluh delapan tahun yang lalu itu menyematkan helaian panjang rambut Hinata pada salah satu telinganya, agar tak lagi menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dari dunia.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke turun." Entah kenapa, setiap mendengar seseorang mengucapkan nama Sasuke, membuat gadis lugu itu menampilkan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Tidak tahu harus menanggapi perkataan Mikoto seperti apa, membuat Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Jemari-jemarinya saling menaut, berusaha menghiraukan degup jantungnya yang seakan mengganggu indra pendengarnya sendiri.

Seperti apapun ingatannya dulu, Hinata ingin agar sekali lagi ia bisa mengingatnya kembali.

Agar ia dapat mengingat seperti apa dirinya, Ayah, Neji, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan juga Sasuke. Lelaki yang paling terpukul saat mengetahui Hinata mengalami amnesia akibat insiden buruk beberapa waktu lalu.

Tiba-tiba… samar harum aroma _sandalwood_ menyerebak ke seluruh ruangan Hinata dan Mikoto berada. Aroma segar yang sama seperti di kamar tempat Hinata tidur. Aroma yang selalu membuat Hinata merasa _déjà __vu _ketila ia menghirupnya.

"Ah—"

Detak jantung Hinata semakin menggila. Tidak mematuhi perintah otak agar menenang barang sejenak.

"—Sasuke."

Bahkan alat utama peredaran darah itu hampir meledak ketika mendengar Mikoto memanggil namanya. Seseorang yang berseru kalau dirinya adalah orang yang berhak akan Hinata. Atas segala kehidupan, rasa kasih sayang dan cinta yang Hinata miliki dikehidupannya.

Entah kenapa, kepala Hinata reflex menoleh ke arah datangnya laki-laki tinggi itu. Yang ditatap tidak lantas membalas pandangan penuh Tanya Hinata. Sasuke memang sadar kalau dirinya di pandang lurus oleh Hinata, namun dua obsidian bercahaya itu masih serius memperhatikan jemari lengan kanannya yang memasang jam di tangannya satu lagi.

Sasuke baru membalas tatapan Hinata saat ia berdiri tak jauh dari perempuan beruntung pemilik hatinya itu. Dengan berat hati, Hinata mengeleminasi pandangan matanya sebelum ia sendiri gila dibuat deru jantungnya.

"Sudah mau berangkat?"

"Iya," suara rendah Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto. Ia menarik lengan _overcoat_ biru benhurnya, melirik jarum penunjuk waktu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku sudah membuat janji jam sebelas, mungkin setelah itu kami akan makan siang di luar sebelum pulang. Jadi ibu tidak usah menunggu kami."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Mikoto mengantarkan Sasuke dan Hinata hingga pintu utama kediaman Uchiha, "Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

Dengung suara penghangat ruangan mengisi ketenangan ruang pemeriksaan Rumah Sakit tempat Hinata terapi. Seorang dokter yang menangani Hinata beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika ia koma, duduk bersebrangan dengan sepasang suami-istri muda itu. Ia nampak serius membaca laporan hasil pemeriksaan Hinata hari ini.

Dokter berkaca mata itu menghela napas puas setelah selesai membaca _print __out_ hasil pemeriksaan Hinata. Ia mendorong bingkai kaca mata keemasannya, "Sampai saat ini, hasil terapi Hinata-san menunjukan hasil yang memuaskan. Beberapa syaraf otak yang mengalami trauma akibat benturan keras, kini sudah mulai memulih."

Hinata tersenyum, puas dengan pemberitahuan sang dokter tua itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menarik ujung-ujung bibir tipisnya barang sejenak sebelum kembali kebentuk awal. "Lalu, kira-kira berapa lama lagi ingatan Hinata—" yang disebut namanya menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang duduk sembari menumpukan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri, "Akan kembali normal?"

"Kami masih belum bisa memastikan. Mungkin seminggu, sebulan, setahun atau bahkan akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama." Bahkan ada kemungkinan yang menyakitkan kalau nantinya ingatan Hinata tidak akan pernah kembali.

Ekspresi Sasuke mendadak berubah menjadi serius, ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan. Hinata yang pada kenyataannya memang bingung dengan keadaan saat ini, hanya menatap Sasuke yang menundukan kepalanya lesu. Helaian poni hitam kebiruannya membuat sisi wajah Sasuke sedikit terhalangi.

Sasuke berpikir keras, kalau memang bukan di sini, pasti salah satu rumah sakit di Jepang—atau bahkan di dunia bisa membuat ingatan Hinata kembali seperti awal. Bulu mata lentiknya menyentuh permukaan pipi bagian atasnya saat kelopak mata Sasuke memejam. Menyembunyikan obsidian indah ciptaan Tuhan itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata agar dapat memandang keindahan mutiara hitam yang selalu bercahaya dan hidup itu kembali. Dua detik Sasuke terpejam, kini ia membuka mata lagi. Menatap dokter paruh usia yang sedang menutup map hijau hasil pemeriksaan Hinata.

"Kami selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi kepulihan Hinata-san, karenanya kalian berdua juga harus tetap berjuang bersama kami." Ujar dokter bagian traumatik itu.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Ia berdiri, diikuti Hinata dan dokter dengan jubah putih itu. Setelah saling berjabat tangan, Sasuke bersama Hinata berpamitan pergi.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin ditengah musim dingin ternyata cukup kencang, bahkan hampir sama dengan angin musim gugur. Bedanya, tidak ada tebaran bunga maple kering yang biasanya mewarnai langit biru Tokyo. Kini setiap mata memandang, warna putih 'lah yang paling mendominasi.

Warna khas bagi musim dengan dingin yang dapat menyentuh angka dibawah nol.

Langkah kaki tinggi terlindung celana jeans hitam itu sesekali memelan, ketika si empunya menoleh ke samping. Memeriksa keadaan perempuan yang berjalan tepat di sebelahnya. Tingginya yang sebatas pundak Sasuke membuat ia harus intens memeriksa Hinata.

Tubuh mungilnya sesekali menggigil akibat disentuh oleh dinginnya angin siang itu. Pipi putih pucat itu berhiaskan hadirnya warna merah. Kontras dengan mantel tebal yang Hinata kenakan.

Sasuke menunjukan senyuman saat memandang sosok Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya, senyuman yang tidak disadari oleh Hinata sendiri dan juga pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka. Sesekali Hinata menoleh ke kanan-kiri saat melihat tempat yang ia rasa belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya.

"Tunggu."

Suara rendah yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, tepat di hadapan sosok menjulang suaminya saat Sasuke menarik keluar kedua tangannya yang di masukan ke dalam saku mantel biru benhurnya.

Dengan cekatan, jari-jari jenjang Sasuke membenarkan ikatan syal Hinata agar merapat pada kulit leher istrinya. Menghangatkan tubuh rentannya. "Sudah," Sasuke membalik badannya saat ia usai membenarkan syal Hinata.

Mutiara ungu itu memperhatikan punggung tegap Sasuke yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya. Ada perasaan getir akan kerinduan yang tidak Hinata ketahui kenapa sebabnya. Setiap kali memandang pundak itu, punggung itu, dan juga sepasang obsidian hitam yang terpatri pada wajah tampannya, selalu membuat Hinata merasakan ada satu bagian besar yang hilang dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Kesibukan karyawan perusahaannya menyambut kedatangan Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari mobil sedan putih yang terpakir di depan lobi utama. Yuugao membungkuk dan menyapa sopan Sasuke sebelum menyeimbangi langkah Sasuke sembari membuka tiap lembar agenda berkulit hitam di tangannya.

Mata di balik kaca lensa itu bergerak menyortir tiap tulisan yang tertera pada kalender agenda itu.

"Oh ya Sasuke-san, perusahaan kita mendapatkan mutasi pegawai dari Uchiha Corp., yang berada di Prancis. Dari surat lampiran yang dikirimkan oleh HRD, kemungkinan pegawai itu akan tiba sekitar jam setengah dua nanti." Lapor Yuugao.

Sasuke memutar kursi berpunggung tinggi menghadap dirinya sebelum duduk di sana. Ia membuka kancing jas kerjanya agar leluasa bernapas sebelum menerima surat laporan yang di serahkan oleh Yuugao. Tangannya bergerak membuka tiap lembar kertas ukuran A4 itu.

Alisnya mengkerut saat membaca satu nama yang diketik dengan _font __Times __New __Roman _berukuran 12.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Maaf ya kalo chapter kali ini pendek banget, soalnya abis lama enggak ngetik lagi, sekali ngetik bingung mau nyalurin ide gimana. Jadinya Cuma dapet segini deh.

Hehehe :D

Oh, ya kemungkina buat (Semi) Hiatus masih tetap ada dan hingga batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan, tapi kalau ada waktu senggang, Mikan tetep ngetik buat nyicil BDB kok.

Terima kasih banyak yah bagi reader's yang setia ngikutin fict abal tak jelas ini.

Sayang kalian semua…

.

**Please ****visit ****my new ****account ****on ****FFN****: ****Ms****.****Pingun****, ****if ****you ****are ****a ****Fujoshi ****or ****fudanshi****.**

**Thank you. **


	13. Chapter 13

"_Your feelings are transparent so you can't see them. Dreams and promise. They all merge into feeling, that eye can't see. You can't see them, but they exist. They exist so that's all you need. Even you can't see them, you know they're there—_

—_But... you'll soon forget, just the song you used to play to."_

"_I won't forget. I remember, even if the shape and colours don't remain..."_

* * *

><p>...<p>

**-Billion Dollar Baby-**

.You, the precious thing I ever have.

**Disclaimer: **Applied.

...

* * *

><p>Ini kali kedua dimana pohon-pohon yang sempat terlihat tua itu kembali berwarna hijau lebat dan ikut serta menghangatkan tahun pernikahan mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Hinata.<p>

Akhir musim semi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, datang mewakili anak bungsunya untuk meminta izin meminang bungsu Hyuuga. Tidak terasa, hampir dua tahun. Dua puluh bulan tepatnya.

Bukan waktu yang cepat untuk dilalui begitu saja. Ada masa pasang dan surut.

Seperti saat ini...

.

.

.

"Sasuke-san."

Uchiha itu masih belum memutuskan pandangannya ke luar jendela besar ruang kerja yang berukuran luas itu. Meski luas dan dapat diisi oleh berbagai jenis perabotan kantor, Sasuke lebih memilih menyisahkan banyak ruang di dalam tempat kerjanya itu.

Entah apa yang ia lihat. _Obsidian_ yang dapat begitu saja memikat lawan jenis itu memantau keadaan di luar sana dari ruang kerjanya di lantai teratas bangunan _Uchiha Corporation. _Seiring berjalannya tiap detik, hembusan napas pendek dikeluarkannya, berharap beban perasaannya bisa ikut terhempas ke udara.

"Sasuke-san." Yuugao, selaku sekretaris pribadi Sasuke tetap memanggil _Direktur Utama_ dari Uchiha Corp,.

Sasuke hanya memberikan tanggapan atas panggilan Yuugao dengan menaikkan sebelah alis hitamnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping.

Yuugao membenarkan letak bingkai kacamata bacanya sebelum membacakan sebuah catatan kecil yang telah ia persiapkan, "_Manager _Lee melaporkan kalau para karyawan cabang Paris sudah siap untuk diwawancara pukul satu nanti." Selesai membacakan lembaran pertama, wanita pujaan Itachi itu membuka lembaran berikutnya.

"Kemudian, saham dari pihak _Uchiha __Group _di Seoul sempat turun 0,57% karena sistem perdagangan baru, namun saat ini sudah kembali stabil."

Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Lalu..." Yuugao yang saat itu mengenakan rok span berenda merah marun dan setelan blazer senada dengan warna roknya menutup agenda berkulit hitam miliknya, "Hinata-san menelpon beberapa saat yang lalu."

Tubuh bidang berbalut kain coklat keabuan bernama jas itu menegap saat Yuugao menyebut nama perempuan yang ia pinang dua puluh bulan yang lalu. Poni rambut hitam-biru Sasuke menutupi sebagian wajah putih _porselen_-nya.

Ia memperintahkan Yuugao untuk melanjutkan perkataannya meski dengan cara non-_verbal_.

"Beliau bilang kalau dokter menghubunginya, hari ini terapi ditunda hingga lusa."

"Begitu." Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menarik ujung lengan jasnya, melirik jam tangan perak yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya.

Sekretaris yang sudah bekerja untuk Sasuke selama empat tahun itu membungkuk sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke. Setelah mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya ditutup dari luar, ia mengeluarkan ponsel _android touchscreen_-nya.

Sebuah nama muncul pada layar berukuran tiga inchi itu. Selang sepuluh detik kemudian ada suara yang menjawab sapaan Sasuke dari seberang sana.

"Hinata..."

.

.

.

Tidak ada lilitan dasi rapih yang menambah kesan esklusif pada diri Sasuke. Ia memang sudah melepas dasi berwarna merah agak ke-kreman itu saat masuk mobil sedan miliknya. Sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil, Sasuke menyimpan dasi yang telah ia gulung sebelumnya pada laci yang ada di dasbord mobil dan membuka kancing lengan kemejanya.

Membenarkan posisi spion tengah hingga pas sesuai pandangan matanya, Sasuke langsung melajukan mobil hitam metalik itu keluar parkiran basement gedung berlantai tiga puluh empat itu.

Mobil sedan itu melaju tidak terlalu kencang, tidak juga pelan. Kecepatannya setabil pada angka delapan puluh lima kilometer perjam. Sesekali Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela samping. Tidak disengaja, matanya menangkap sebuah toko yang berada di antara barisan pertokoan lain di samping lampu merah.

Setelah lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau, Sasuke menepikan kendaraannya di pinggir jalan.

:

Hinata menunggu di tempat yang sudah di beritahukan oleh Sasuke sebelumnya. Bukan suaminya yang datang terlambat, namun dia yang datang setengah jam lebih awal. Diantarkan oleh supir pribadi Mama Mikoto, Hinata sampai dengan selamat di sebuah taman bermain kecil, tempat bertemu yang sudah disepakati mereka berdua.

Ia memang kurang begitu tahu maksud dari Sasuke meminta bertemu di sini. Tapi Hinata juga tidak berniat menanyakan alasannya secara langsung. Biar saja, toh nanti dia juga akan mengetahui jawabannya.

Segerembolan anak kecil bermain bola dengan riang di kolam pasir yang berada di tengah lapangan itu. Merasa tertarik, Hinata menghampiri mereka dalam diam. Ia turut tersenyum saat beberapa dari mereka tertawa lepas ketika berhasil mencetak skor di gawang lawan.

Kalau keempat anak laki-laki itu terlihat asyik bermain bola di kolam pasir, ada seorang gadis kecil yang diperkirakan berusia empat hingga lima tahun yang bermain boneka sendirian di ayunan tak jauh dari kolam pasir.

Ia menyaksikan permianan teman-temannya yang lain meski tak jarang ia mengajak bicara boneka beruang putih yang ada di gendongannya. Sepertinya salah satu di antara keempat anak laki-laki itu adalah kakak dari sang gadis kecil.

Hinata bergabung dengan gadis berponi tebal sepertinya itu. Ia duduk di sebelah ayunan tempat gadis kecil itu duduk. Gadis itu masih belum menyadari kedatangan Hinata karena asyik menyaksikan pertandingan kecil teman-temannya.

Suara deritan yang diakibatkan rantai ayunan 'lah yang membuat gadis itu menengok ke arah Hinata.

"Um—ha-hai." Sapa Hinata malu-malu.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut, merona dan akhirnya membalas sapaan Hinata. "Ha-hai."

Hinata diam beberapa detik, memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. "Erm... Si-siapa namamu?"

"A-aku," ia diam kembali. Meski agak takut dengan orang asing seperti Hinata, namun ia tetap berperilaku sopan dengan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Hinata. "Na-namaku Shion."

"Shion?" gadis manis itu mengangguk.

"Sedang apa disini? Kau sendirian?"

Shion menggeleng, kemudian menunjuk kearah bocah laki-laki berciri sama dengannya. "Aku kesini dengan kakakku." Benar dugaan Hinata, salah satu diantara keempat anak laki-laki itu adalah kakak Shion karena mereka berdua hampir mirip.

"Oh. Siapa namanya?" tanya Hinata sembari berayun pelan pada ayunan tua itu.

"Dei-kun."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengulangi nama Dei-kun pelan saat gerak ayunan itu akan berhenti.

"Kakak sendiri di sini sedang apa?"

"Uhn—" Hinata berpikir, mengingat alasan utama mengapa ia berada disini saat ini. Menyerah karena tidak menemukan alasan yang lain, ia memberitahukan apa yang ada dipikirannya. "—Aku menunggu seseorang."

Gadis kecil yang mirip dengan Hinata namun berbeda warna rambut dan mata itu memiringkan kepalanya, memandang seseorang yang dipanggil kakak di sampingnya itu. "Seseorang? Siapa?"

Sontak, Hinata mematung mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan bocah lugu dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar itu. Sekelebat potongan-potongan gambar muncul pada bayangannya. Ia tahu siapa orang itu, hanya saja kata apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungannya dengan dia.

Dia itu Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Lalu dia itu siapanya Hinata? Itulah yang membuatnya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sasuke." Bisik Hinata.

"Ya?"

"A-aku menunggu Sasuke-san." Jawabnya.

Sepertinya gadis cerdas itu kurang puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Hinata. "Sasuke-san itu siapanya kakak?"

Hinata diam.

Shion mengangkat kedua alisnya sembari menimang pelan boneka beruangnya.

"Apa pacar kakak?"

Hinata masih tetap diam... dan menggeleng. "Bu-bukan."

"Teman?" itu juga jawaban yang salah.

"Saudara kakak?" bukan itu.

"Suami?" benar 'kah? Hinata juga kurang yakin.

"Mu-mungkin...—iya ."

Shion mengangguk puas saat Hinata menjawab iya tebakannya. Mereka berdua kembali memilih jalan diam menikmati keceriaan gerombolan anak laki-laki yang ada di depan mereka. Bingung harus bicara apa lagi.

Hinata menunduk. Memandang sepasang _flat shoes_ berwarna hijau toska-nya. Sedangkan Shion kembali sibuk dengan boneka beruangnya.

Getaran ponsel di saku kardigan membuat Hinata melepas diri dari lamunan kosongnya. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Sasuke yang memberitahukan dia sudah tiba di depan taman bermain kecil itu. Hinata tersenyum, sedikit gugup dan gemetar, ia membalas pesan singkat Sasuke. Memberitahukan kalau dirinya sedang ada di dalam taman bermain itu.

Setelah pesan terkirim, Hinata memasukan kembali ponsel flipnya ke dalam saku kardigan.

"Dari suami kakak?" tanya Shion penasaran.

Hinata mengangguk. "I-iya. Dia ada disini."

"Benarkah? Aku boleh bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu. Kalau kau mau."

Tak lama, seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi menghampiri mereka berdua. Sasuke sudah tidak lagi menggendong _image_ sempurna seorang Uchiha. Saat ini dia lebih terlihat laki-laki biasa seperti pada umumnya.

Hinata berdiri, menyambut hangat kedatangan Sasuke.

Uchiha berciri khas obsidian itu tersenyum—meski tipis, menikmati bagaimana ekspresi Hinata yang berubah saat ia memandang langsung pada kedua _amethyst_ indah yang berhasil mengikat mati hatinya dengan cinta dan kasih sayang Hinata.

Kemudian, Sasuke berpaling kepada sosok gadis kecil yang berdiri tak jauh dari Hinata. Alis itu terangkat. Matanya memandang Hinata dengan sebuah tanya yang diajukan tanpa suara.

"Di-dia Shion. Ka-kami baru saja berteman beberapa menit yang lalu." Hinata memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada teman barunya. "Shi-Shion... I-ini Sasuke-san."

Gadis itu juga mempunyai kesopanan yang sama dengan Hinata. Ia membungkuk ramah saat Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sasuke. "Salam kenal."

Sasuke menarik celana berbahan hitam-nya sebelum berjongkok di depan Shion. Mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan bocah berambut pirang pucat itu. "Salam kenal juga." Sasuke mengelus perlahan puncak kepala Shion.

Saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, ada perasaan menggelitik di hati Hinata. Hangat menjalar keluar ke dadanya, sedikit mengganggu kerja jantung Hinata sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi rona merah di wajahnya.

Dibayangannya, Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin dan ketus dengan orang lain. Namun nyatanya dia bisa ramah dengan anak kecil yang belum dikenalnya. Keinginan Hinata agar pulih dan dapat mengingat semuanya kembali semakin besar. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa Sasuke sebelum Hinata mengalami kecelakaan dan amnesia seperti saat ini.

Apa Sasuke juga bersikap ramah seperti ini?

Apa Sasuke akan bersikap seperti itu kepada anak-anak mereka kelak?

"Shion! Ayo pulang!" Deidara: kakak Shion itu memanggil. Ia sudah bersiap pulang ke rumah sambil menenteng bola sepak di tangan kirinya, ketiga temannya yang lain jalan mendahului Deidara di depan.

"Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Shion. "Dah, kakak!" ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke sambil berlari menyusul Deidara yang menunggunya.

Hinata masih saja memandang sepasang kakak-beradik itu. Entah mengapa, ia jadi teringat kakaknya; Neji. Apa dulu dia dan Neji juga sering bermain seperti ini?

"Kau," suara rendah Sasuke memalingkan pandangan Hinata menjadi ke arahnya. _Obsidian _kembar itu masih melihat jalan yang baru saja dilewati Shion dan kakaknya. "Dan gadis kecil itu sangat mirip."

Mendengar hal itu membuat pipi tembam Hinata merona merah samar. Hatinya seperti ditiup oleh hembusan angin hangat musim semi. Ia menunduk, tidak berani membalas tatapan mata Sasuke yang saat ini memantaunya dengan sorot mata tajam _obsidian_ indah itu.

"Ayo." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan. Menunggu sepersekian menit hingga akhirnya Hinata menjawab uluran tulus tangan _porselen_ itu.

Bagi Sasuke ini bukan kali pertama ia jalan berdua dengan Hinata. Beda cerita kalau bagi Hinata, ia yang mengalami amnesia, selalu menganggap segala hal yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke adalah yang pertama.

Kencan ini misalnya.

Eh—kencan?

Sadar kalau mereka jalan berdua, bergandengan tangan menuju sedan hitam Sasuke yang terparkir di parkiran umum seberang taman bermain kecil itu membuat ia tidak kuasa menahan munculnya rona merah yang semakin memburuk.

Jadi, ini alasan kenapa Sasuke menelponnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hinata gugup, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, ia takut kalau Sasuke sampai mendengar hal itu. Ia menerka dalam hati, apakah hal ini hanya terjadi pada dirinya saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia juga merasakan yang sama sepeti yang dirasakan Hinata?

Sasuke merasakan genggaman ditangannya mengerat. Ia menoleh, dahinya berkerut saat memandang Hinata yang merona merah.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata tersentak. Sedikit gelagapan sebelum menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya—dengan tangan masih saling menggenggam.

"Y-ya?" tanya balik Hinata.

"Wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?" kekhawatiran Sasuke semakin terlihat jelas saat Hinata sedikit kebingungan menjawab pertanyaannya. Otaknya seakan tidak bisa berkerja optimal bila dipandang oleh Sasuke dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke masih tetap memandang lurus wajah istrinya sebelum akhirnya kembali jalan menuju mobilnya yang ada di seberang jalan sana.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar di dalam saku jas coklatnya. Telpon masuk dari Yuugao. Sasuke memelankan langkah kakinya saat menjawab panggilan penting itu. Hinata sendiri lebih memilih diam mendengarkan pembicaraan singkat Sasuke.

Bukan pembicaraan yang lama, hanya mengingatkan kalau jam satu nanti ada pertemuan dengan para karyawan pindahan dari cabang Paris. _Android _itu kembali tersimpan aman pada saku bagian dalam jas Sasuke.

Setelah sesampainya di depan mobil, Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Hinata sebelum memutari mobil dan masuk ke bangku pengemudi.

Sesuatu yang ganjil di kursi penumpang membuat Hinata penasaran. Benda berukuran lumayan besar itu kurang cocok dengan tipe orang seperti Sasuke, lalu kenapa itu bisa ada di sana? Sasuke bukanlah _otaku_ seperti kakaknya Itachi, atau _otomen_ yang tergila-gila dengan hal berbau _kawaii_.

Setelah memasang _save belt _di kursinya, Sasuke melirik Hinata yang belum memalingkan kepalanya dari arah bangku penumpang.

"Oh, itu." Suara deru mesin yang teredam oleh interior bagian dalam mobil terdengar saat Sasuke menstater mobilnya. "Pas di jalan aku melihat itu terpajang di meja display sebuah toko." Ia membalikan badannya ke kursi penumpang untuk mengambil benda besar yang dari tadi terus dilihat Hinata.

"Untukmu."

_Amethyst _itu membulat, senang dan merona. Hinata menerima dengan senang hati, "Te-terima kasih." Rasanya nyaman memeluk benda empuk dan lembut itu.

"Kau belum makan, 'kan? Kita makan di kantor saja."

Gigi dimasukan bersamaan Sasuke menginjak pedal kopling. Gigi satu dan mobil itu di gas, melaju perlahan dan hati-hati untuk kembali berbaur di atas jalan raya beraspal.

.

.

.

Hampir kebanyakan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka berdua di lobi dan lift Uchiha Corp., tidak menyangka dan keheranan saat melihat Sasuke khususnya. Bagaimana tidak, direktur utama yang dikenal bersifat dingin, prefeksionis dan harga diri tinggi itu jalan menggandeng istrinya—Hinata dan membawa sesuatu pada selipan di ketiaknya.

Sebuah boneka anjing besat berwarna _begie _dengan pita putih yang melilit indah di lehernya. Boneka berbulu halus itu juga mengenakan baju berenda merah muda yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

Benda yang ditujukan untuk kaum perempuan itu memang bukan punyanya. Sasuke membelikan boneka itu untuk Hinata. Dia hanya tidak segitu teganya membiarkan Hinata membawa boneka yang besarnya hampir separuh tubuh mungilnya sendirian. Bisa-bisa Hinata malah jatuh tersandung karena tidak dapat melihat jalan dengan benar.

Beberapa karyawan menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Berada di barisan terdepan adalah Yuugao dengan agenda berkulit hitam yang tidak pernah lepas dari genggamannya.

"_Manager _Lee sudah menunggu Anda di ruang meeting lantai enam." Ucap Yuugao.

Mereka semua berjalan membuntuti Sasuke menuju lift utama yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai tujuan. Dua tombol dipencet. Enam dan tiga puluh tiga. Melesat cepat, lift itu berhenti di lantai enam.

Pintu lift terbuka, pertama empat orang yang semula bersama Yuugao keluar terlebih dahulu, kemudian disusul oleh Yuugao. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata, saat itu ada kehangatan yang hilang disana.

"Kau tunggu di ruang kerjaku. Kalau memang sudah lapar, pesan makanan saja. Tidak usah menungguku." Kulit jemari Sasuke semakin terlihat putih saat dipadukan dengan helaian gelap rambut Hinata ketika jari-jari panjang itu menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata.

Setelah menerima anggukan dari Hinata, Sasuke langsung beranjak keluar dari lift. Ia berdiri di depan pintu lift hingga akhirnya tertutup dan naik ke lantai berikutnya dengan Hinata dan boneka anjing di dalamnya.

"Mari." Yuugao menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah lebar Sasuke.

Pintu kembar ruang _meeting _lantai enam dibuka oleh salah satu karyawan Sasuke dari dalam. Meja oval berbangku delapan itu sudah diisi oleh lima orang yang belum dikenal Sasuke. Ia mendekati bangku utama untuknya sembari menerima papan jalan berisikan lembar-lembar laporan.

Suara berdecit terdengar saat Sasuke sudah duduk di singgahsananya. Matanya masih terus bergerak membaca tiap lembar laporan yang diberikan Yuugao, hingga akhirnya berhenti pada sebaris tulisan di lembar kertas ke-tiga.

Alisnya terangkat, bibirnya menunjukan sebuah seriangaian. Dari ujung atas papan jalan itu, Sasuke melirik ke arah seseorang pemilik nama yang baru saja dibacanya. Ia menutup kembali lembar kertas itu setelah sebelumnya ia gulung ke belakang papan jalan.

Yuugao memberikan sebuah map putih untuk Sasuke, kali ini berisikan data-data para pertukaran karyawan yang akan diwawancara secara langsung oleh dirinya sesaat lagi.

Dia sengaja memilih orang itu sebagai yang dipanggil pertama kali.

"Bisa perkenalkan dirimu—"

Sasuke mengapit jemarinya di antara selah jari yang lain. Matanya menyorot tajam langsung pada orang yang saat ini menjadi objeknya.

"—Obito-san?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

Bersambung lagi, berarti nunggu lama lagi deh. Sabar, yah. Orang sabar lobang idungnya lebar.

Sebenernya, interaksi Sasuke-Hinata mau diperbanyak lagi. Cuma kayaknya ditabung dulu biar next chapternya bisa lebih banyak.

Maaf banget kalo chapter ini munculnya lama. Untuk yang berikutnya diusahain ASAP deh ya. Tapi Mikan juga enggak bisa janji. Apapun bisa terjadi.

Lagipula, sudah mendekati chapter-chapter akhir.

Mungkin dua-atau tiga-atau empat chapter terakhir sebelum tamat. Thank's buat Steff-Steff (**Archie Medes**) yang udah mau-lagi2 diganggu sama Mikan buat ditanya hal" enggak penting. Beruntungnya dikau selalu jadi pembaca perdana beberapa fict Mikan, hehe.

.

Regrad,

©MikanKecil


	14. Chapter 14

Jajaran jendela menjadi pembatas selain tembok tebal itu menghasilkan suara ringan saat rintik-rintik hujan jahil mengetuk sebelum akhirnya mengalir turun mengikuti kontur jendela yang datar.

Di luar sana hujan, tak aneh untuk musim seperti ini. Sesekali petir terdengar menyertai turunnya hujan. Meski tidak sering, namun cukup untuk mengejutkan beberapa orang akibat suaranya yang menggelegar.

Dia suka menyaksikan bagaimana turunnya hujan. Saat awan pembawa air berkumpul membentuk gumpalan kelabu pekat, lalu tetes pertama air hujan turun ke muka bumi hingga menjadi guyuran deras yang disertai petir dan angin.

Walaupun merasa dingin karena suhu yang semakin menurun dengan kelembaban yang meningkat, dia masih asyik melihat literan air tumpah dari langit begitu saja. Baginya hujan membawa kehidupan baru. Setiap tetes yang dibawa oleh hujan, menyimpan kelanjutan hidup bagi semua makhluk yang masih membutuhkannya.

Ia menyentuh permukaan datar jendela lebar itu. Berembun dan terasa dingin. Entah karena bagian luarnya terkena guyuran air hujan atau karena efek dari pendingin ruangan itu. Embun semakin menebal, membuat pandangannya jadi terhalang.

Kini telapak tangannya bergerak menghilangkan sebagian kumpulan embun agar ia bisa melihat ke luar jendela lagi.

Sungguh—betapa Hinata begitu senang saat memperhatikan turunnya hujan. Dia jadi seperti bocah berusia dua tahun yang keheranan kenapa air sebanyak itu bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba dari atas sana.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Billion Dollar Baby**

.Love is so—ouch!.

**Disclaimer: applied**

...

* * *

><p>Melenceng jauh dari perkiraan awal kalau acara wawancara bagi pegawai mutasi itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Dengan <em>matanya<em> yang sudah piawai membaca mana saja calon pegai yang berbakat, bagi Sasuke mencari _bibit berlian mentah _di tengah aliran sungai keruh yang deras merupakan hal yang mudah.

Jangan sepelekan usianya yang masih terhitung muda dibidangnya, namun perhitungkan apa saja pengalamannya selama terjun di dunia bisnis milik keluarganya itu.

Dari kelima pegawai asal Uchiha Corp., cabang Paris itu, Sasuke langsung mengambil tiga orang beruntung yang akan diberikan kesempatan selama enam bulan pertama bekerja di perusahaan naungan dirinya dan Itachi.

"Tadinya aku _nervous_. Jujur aku sedikit terkejut saat tahu aku akan diwawancarai olehmu."

Sasuke hanya memberikan tanggapan ringan berupa seringaian tipis.

"Aku juga sama."

"Benarkah?"

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang lagi ke sini."

"_Well—_" orang itu, Obito menggedikkan bahunya menanggapi ejekan tidak langsung Sasuke "—Aku pikir juga begitu. _Kakek tua _itu banyak maunya."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dalam sekali tiupan. "Makanya sampai saat ini kau belum menikah, kan?"

"Kheh," sepupu Sasuke itu terkekeh, "Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah terikat. Oh, ya soal menikah, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menikah secepat itu."

Kendati samar namun sempat muncul seulas senyuman pada bibir Sasuke. Bulu-bulu lentik pada kelopak matanya menyentuh kulit wajahnya saat Sasuke memejamkan matanya beberapa kali.

Dulu Sasuke juga mempunyai pendirian hampir sama dengan Obito, dia menganggap dirinya bukan orang yang mudah terikat begitu saja. Namun saat ini ia sadar kalau dirinya yang saat itu baru berusia awal dua puluh tahunan masih belum bisa lepas dari pola pikir kekanakan khas remaja.

Seiringnya waktu Sasuke juga berubah, tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa, tua lalu berganti dengan keturunannya yang lain.

Begitulah kehidupan.

"Omong-omong aku belum berkenalan dengan istrimu." Obito menoleh, ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya sembari membaca hasil _print out_ laporan yang diberikan oleh Yuugao.

Obsidian bertemu dengan kembar obsidian lainnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Nanti akan kuperkenalkan."

.

.

.

Hinata bosan, dari hampir dua jam lebih lima belas menit yang lalu ia menunggu Sasuke di ruangan kerjanya yang luas ini hanya ditemani oleh boneka anjing pemberian suaminya itu. Wajar saja kalau ia merasa begitu, di sini tidak ada hiburan apapun. Di atas meja kerja itu hanya ada seperangkat laptop, beberapa map penting yang belum sempat ditanda tangani oleh Sasuke, dan plakat akrilik bergambar logo Uchiha Corp.

Ia jadi tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sasuke betah berdiam diri di ruangan ini saat mengerjakan tugas hingga lembur sedangkan tidak ada hiburan sama sekali disini. Satu-satunya hiburan yang ada di sana hanyalah kumpulan-kumpulan buku yang ada di rak. Hinata juga kurang yakin apakah Sasuke pernah membaca buku itu—paling tidak salah satu diantara banyak jenis buku di sana.

Di sini Sasuke menghabiskan waktu kerjanya, memperjuangkan nasib lebih dari dua ribu pegawai yang berkerja atas naungan Uchiha Corp.,

Merasa tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari pada tetesan air hujan di luar sana, Hinata kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada tirai air yang tak henti membasahi apapun yang bisa mereka sentuh.

Saking seriusnya, Hinata sampai tidak menyadari kalau pintu yang ada di seberang sana dibuka dari luar. Suara langkah yang dihasilkan oleh alas _pantofel_ bertemu dengan lantai _parquete_ membuat perempuan berambut panjang itu buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengganggumu?"

"Y-ya?"

Sasuke yang sedang melepaskan kancing jasnya bersandar pada meja kerjanya saat memperhatikan sosok Hinata yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Ia mendengus pendek sebelum memutuskan kontak mata itu.

"Kau terlihat serius sekali saat melihat hujan," ujar Sasuke sembari memutari meja kerjanya.

"O-oh," Hinata menunduk. Tangan kanannya yang semula menyentuh jendela, kini bergabung dengan tangan kirinya yang meremas ujung sweater yang menjaga kehangatan tubuhnya. "A-aku hanya merasa nyaman saat melihat air hujan."

Obsidian itu berpaling dari lembaran kertas putih di atas meja menuju seorang perempuan yang masih berdiri menghadap jendela. Ia melirik jam tangan _silver_ yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum berbicara.

"Berhubung hujan dan aku masih ada beberapa rapat lagi, aku jadi tidak bisa mengajakmu makan di luar."

Hinata kembali menoleh, _amerthyst_ indah itu sedikit berkilau akibat paparan cahaya dari jendela. _Amerthyst _sama yang telah berhasil memikat _obsidian_ itu. Ia mengangguk, mengerti dengan kesibukan yang memaksa Sasuke meluangkan waktunya sedikit lebih banyak untuk pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Setidaknya ada tanggung jawab besar yang harus Sasuke pertahankan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Dengan begitu, Sasuke langsung menutup kembali file berisi laporan yang harus diperiksanya. Meski ia adalah pekerja bertangan dingin yang tak pernah berkenalan dengan kata pantang menyerah, Sasuke juga seorang laki-laki biasa yang bisa merasa lelah dan butuh istirahat.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Ia menyandarkan pundak kirinya saat melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hinata merasa kikuk dengan _obsidian_ indah yang menatapnya lurus. Semburat merah jambu tipis muncul di kedua pipi tembamnya yang belum berubah.

"Kita makan di _food court_ bawah saja bagaimana?"

Anggukan dari Hinata menjawab ajakan Sasuke. Tanpa menyiakan waktu, keduanya langsung menuju _food court_ yang berada di lantai dasar bangunan Uchiha Corp.,

.

.

.

Karena seharian tadi ia sudah menyelesaikan beberapa rapat penting dengan kolega, hari ini Sasuke bisa pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jarang bagi dirinya berada di rumah sebelum makan malam dimulai. Bahkan kursi kedua di meja makan yang biasa ia tempati lebih sering terlihat kosong.

Petang ini keluarga Uchiha terlihat lengkap tanpa terkecuali satupun. Mikoto yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan pun memilih menyibukan dirinya di dapur sambil membuat beberapa kudapan ringan.

Fugaku, seperti biasa, ruang keluarga dipilihnya sebagai tempat ternyaman membaca surat kabar yang belum ia baca pagi tadi saat sarapan, ditemani dengan alunan musik klasik yang dihasilkan oleh pemutar lagu.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi bergegas turun karena tidak mendapati istrinya berada di kamar atau ruang bersantai lantai dua. Seorang pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya saat turun pun tidak tahu kemana perginya Hinata.

Karena biasanya Mikoto suka meminta Hinata untuk membantunya di dapur, membuat Sasuke beranggapan kalau istrinya itu pasti ada di sana. Namun nihil, ia mendapati kalau ibunya hanya dibantu oleh seorang koki tanpa ada Hinata di sana.

"Kalau kau mencari Hinata, tadi Ibu sempat melihatnya sedang membaca buku." Ucap Mikoto.

Salah seorang pelayan yang sedang membantu Mikoto menawarkan dirinya untuk memanggilkan Hinata, "Apa perlu saya panggilkan, Sasuke-sama?"

"Tidak usah. Biar aku ke sana saja."

Setelah mendengar hal itu dari Mikoto, Sasuke bergegas menuju ruang membaca yang berada di bagian belakang kediaman luas itu.

.

.

.

Di tengah ruang _contemporary_ tersebut, terdapat sepasang sofa putih dan meja hitam di antaranya. Di sanalah Hinata duduk dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Ketenangan semakin membuat dirinya terperangkap pada tiap lembar novel tua yang sudah terlalu lama menempati _bookshelf_ yang jarang di sentuh.

"Di sini kosongkan?"

Poni indigo itu bergoyang saat Hinata mencaritahu siapa yang bertanya kepada dirinya.

Itachi tersenyum sembari membawa dua buah mug yang mengepulkan uap hangat. Setelah mendapatkan ijin dari Hinata agar bisa duduk di sampingnya, Itachi meletakkan kedua mug di atas meja hitam itu.

Sulung Uchiha bersandar pada punggung empuk sofa putih anggota baru ruang membaca di rumahnya. "Kau membaca apa?"

"I-ini," Hinata menunjukkan cover novel yang sedari tadi dibacanya, "A-aku membacanya karena penasaran."

"Oh."

Hening kembali menyerang, diiringi suara dengung yang dihasilkan oleh mesin pendingin udara dan jam dinding di sana. Hinata yang pendiam dan Itachi yang menghormati ketenangan.

Merasa bosan karena tidak ada interaksi apapun disana, akhirnya Itachi mengalah dan angkat bicara. Ia berpikir sejenak memikirkan topik apa yang pas untuk dibicarakan saat ini dengan Hinata.

Pembicaraan yang tidak terlalu berat dan serius.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Um," Itachi mulai merangkai kata menjadi sebuah kalimat yang akan ia ajukan sebentar lagi. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Si-silahkan," Hinata memberi tanda pada halaman yang sedang ia baca sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada kakak iparnya.

"Menurutmu Sasuke itu seperti apa?"

Ada tatapan aneh yang diberikan Hinata setelah menerima pertanyaan dari Itachi. Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh kakak iparnya itu sedikit menggelitik hatinya. Kembali, potongan-potongan gambar muncul dipikirannya seperti pemutaran sebuah video.

Butuh waktu sedikit lama bagi Hinata untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan Itachi. Seandainya ia tidak sedang hilang ingatan, mudah saja baginya untuk menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu. Tapi ini berbeda, dengan kondisi seperti ini Hinata harus memilah tanggapannya kepada Sasuke.

"Dia..." Itachi masih saja menunggu dengan sabar sembari sesekali ia menyesap kopi yang ia bawa barusan.

"...Aku merasa kalau Sasuke-san itu orang baik. Meski tak jarang bersikap dingin dan menyeramkan karena dia terlalu pendiam, aku yakin Sasuke sebenarnya orang yang perhatian." Jelas Hinata. Pandangannya seperti menerawang sesuatu.

"Begini," ia meletakkan kembali mug berisi kopi diatas meja hitam di hadapannya sebelum menopangkan sikut tangan kanannya pada bagian atas punggung sofa putih itu. Itachi menggaruk dagunya sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bahwa aku adalah suamimu yang sebenarnya, dan bukan adikku."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi barusan membuat Hinata tersentak. Hinata menunduk, memang tak dapat dipungkiri ada sedikit perasaan ragu yang terbersit dihatinya atas status dirinya dan Sasuke.

Apalagi saat pertama kali Sasuke mendeklarasikan bahwa dia adalah suaminya, yang berhak atas raga dan hati Hinata. Sasuke yang saat itu menjadi sosok minim diingatan Hinata sempat membuat dirinya tidak percaya—meski beberapa saat.

Tapi...

"Hatiku..." Hinata meletakan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tempat yang ia percayai dimana hatinya berada, "...Selalu berusaha untuk meyakinkan aku kalau Sasuke-san memang benar suamiku."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"A-awalnya aku memang tidak yakin dan sempat ragu... Na-namun lama-lama, ada bisikan yang selalu meyakinkan perasaanku setiap kali mulai goyah."

Memang benar ingatan Hinata menghilang, tapi jauh di dasar sana ada kotak kecil berisikan perasaan-perasaan Hinata akan Sasuke yang aman tersimpan. Hinata menghembuskan napas sebelum beralih menatap Itachi yang menunjukkan senyum lega.

"Sudah kuduga." Ucapan singkat Itachi semakin melebarkan senyuman manis di wajah Hinata, bahkan disusul oleh rona kemerahan khas dirinya.

.

.

.

Di luar, bersandar pada dinding putih bagian luar ruangan membaca, Sasuke berdiri. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, _obsidian_ menatap kearah jendela-jendela yang terbuka. Meski hitam mewakilkan lambang misterius dan duka, berbeda pada _obsidian_ yang terpatri pada kedua mata Sasuke. Mutiara hitam itu menunjukkan kilau cahaya terang yang terlihat sangat hidup.

Sasuke menunduk, poni rambutnya menutupi sebagian sisi wajahnya, tapi tidak untuk seulas senyuman sering absen dari bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

Hujan baru saja berhenti saat makan malam selesai, itu mengakibatkan udara di luar sana sedikit lembab dan dingin. Sasuke yang tadinya berniat ingin bersantai sembari menikmati secangkir teh hangat di halaman belakang, akhirnya hanya bisa menonton acara tivi yang tidak terlalu menarik.

Ia duduk bersandar sembari meluruskan kedua kakinya di atas meja _coffee_, sesekali ia menggonta-ganti channel televisi saat merasa bosan. Sudah lama ia tidak bersantai di rumah seperti ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-san."

Sasuke mendongak saat seseorang memanggilnya dari samping. Di sana berdiri Hinata yang sudah mengenakan piyama berwarna hiijau toska-nya.

"Hn?"

Acara komedi dipilih Sasuke karena tidak ada lagi acara yang menarik menurutnya.

"I-ibu bilang tadi kau mencariku? A-ada apa?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengingat alasan kenapa tadi sebelum makan malam ia mencari Hinata. Menyerah karena dirinya sudah lupa, Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Aku sudah lupa."

"O-oh."

Hinata menaikkan kedua alisnya saat suaminya menepuk bagian kosong disampingnya. Mengisyaratkan agar Hinata duduk di sana. _Sandalwood_. Aroma khas Sasuke, dari dulu sampai saat ini dan tidak akan berubah.

Masih dengan aroma sama yang membuat Hinata selalu kikuk dan bingung berbuat apa kalau mencium wangi khas tubuh Sasuke itu.

Sasuke menyamakan tinggi bahunya dengan bahu Hinata sehingga ia dapat menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kecil istrinya. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri harus ekstra kerja keras menutupi kepanikan yang melandanya, belum lagi detak jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu kencang ini.

Ia panik, ia menahan malu, ia menahan rasa deg-degan yang menyerangnya, dan Hinata juga menahan agar rona merah tidak muncul lebih parah dari ini.

"Hinata."

"I-iya." Hinata langsung menjawab panggilan Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang. Apa yang dia rasakan saat ini seperti berlawanan dengan yang diperintahkan oleh otaknya. Ia tidak dapat disalahkan oleh perasaan manusiawi seperti itu.

"Bernapas."

"U-uh?" itu perintah Sasuke dan semakin membuat napas Hinata tercekat karena nada suaranya saat mengucapkan kata itu. Hinata menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Agak sulit baginya karena setiap kali ia menghirup napas, ia sadar kalau saat ini Hinata sedang berbagi oksigen yang sama dengan Sasuke. Oksigen yang sudah dikuasai oleh aroma tubuh yang telah memabukannya.

Ketika Hinata menggeser bola matanya agar bisa sekedar melirik Sasuke, helaian rambut hitam-kebiruan itu menghalangi pandangannya. Agak sedikit menggelitik kulit wajah Hinata. Meski rambut hitam-kebiruan itu adalah rambut laki-laki, tapi tiap helainya terasa halus dan wangi.

"Dan berhenti menatapku."

Hinata jadi berpikir kalau Sasuke punya mata lain selain kedua matanya itu. Dia bahkan bisa tahu kalau saat ini Hinata sedang memperhatikannya meski tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

Buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura memperhatikan acara televisi dipilih Hinata agar dapat melupakan perasaannya yang sedang tidak karuan ini. Tidak dapat dipungkiri dirinya memang ingin menggeser duduknya agar sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke, kenyataannya dia malah menikmati momen itu.

Sasuke dan Hinata diam. Seolah serius menyaksikan siaran televisi, padahal mereka berdua terlena dengan kebahagian dan perasaan hangat yang dihasilkan oleh kebersamaan yang jarang muncul saat Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di siang hari.

Bagi Hinata ini aneh... tapi _familiar_.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

><p><em>*Note: Obito disini sengaja Author munculkan tanpa ada maksud apapun, seperti orang ketiga atau sejenisnya(?). <em>

__Kalian pasti udah merasa bosan dengan cerita ini, gomen, ne...

I promise, I'll finish this fict, one day, in this year.

.

Redards, MikanKecil


	15. Chapter 15

Setelah hampir satu bulan berkerja tanpa libur, baik di kantor maupun di rumah, akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan hari liburnya. Pagi di hari rabu, dia bangun sedikit lebih siang. Menarik kursi kedua di meja makan yang memang sudah menjadi tempat favoritnya di sana.

Tangan kanan yang baru saja ingin meraih deretan roti tawar terhenti ketika suara mengintrupsinya.

"Lho, kok sendirian?"

Sasuke berpaling, menghadapkan kepalanya ke Mama Mikoto yang duduk keheranan di seberang meja.

_Sendirian? _Maksudnya?

Alis Sasuke terangkat, dia diam seolah mempersilahkan Mama Mikoto untuk melanjutkan perkataannya agar Sasuke lebih mengerti.

"Hinata mana?"

Oh, ternyata yang dicari adalah Hinata.

"Bukannya Hinata sudah turun duluan?" Soalnya saat bangun tadi, Sasuke tidak menemukan Hinata ada di sampingnya di kasur, maupun ruangan lain di dalam kamar mereka berdua.

Mama Mikoto mengkerut. Air wajahnya berubah dan menunjukkan kalau ada reaksi khawatir yang tertera. "Tapi Mama belum lihat Hinata dari pagi."

Sasuke menunda niatnya untuk menuntaskan rasa laparnya itu. Dia beranjak dari bangku, berniat menyusul Hinata. Mengajaknya bergabung sarapan pagi demi kesehatan dirinya dan juga agar Mamanya tidak menginstrupsi Sasuke ketika makan.

Mula-mula dia bertanya ke beberapa _maid_ yang kebetulan berpapasan. Tidak menemukan jawaban di mana Hinata, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pindah ke lantai dua. Biasanya Hinata suka bersantai di veranda lantai dua. Siapa tahu kalau dia bisa menemukan Hinata di sana.

Baru saja menginjak anak tangga ke lima, Sasuke sudah dikagetkan dengan derap langkah kaki yang berasal dari lantai dua. Suaranya terdengar semakin dekat. Itu dia, Hinata yang turun sambil tergesa-gesa dan kalau tidak salah lihat, dia seperti sedang membekap mulutnya.

Sasuke ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi Hinata tidak berhenti untuk menyapanya—seperti yang biasa dilakukan di pagi hari—melainkan malah terus turun ke lantai satu dan menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya berada di samping ruang makan.

Hinata terus berlari terburu-buru ke kamar mandi, di susul Mama Mikoto yang khawatir, dan Sasuke. Dia mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng ketika Mama Mikoto memberikan tatapan tanya soal apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata.

"Masuk angin?" tanya Mama Mikoto.

"Sepertinya."

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata. Mengambil posisi persis di samping Hinata yang membungkuk di depan washtafle, masih terus mengeluarkan makan malamnya kemarin. Sasuke memijat pelan tengkuk istrinya.

Dia baru saja bernapas lega saat Hinata meraba kran washtafle, memutarnya agar mengeluarkan air supaya bisa membasuh mulut dan wajahnya.

"Mendingan?"

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk dan menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang masih memijat tengkuknya. Meski begitu Sasuke bisa melihat kalau wajah Hinata jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Tidak lama, Itachi yang sudah rapih dengan jas birunya datang sambil membawa botol kecil minyak kayu putih. Dia langsung memberikan kepada Sasuke, biasanya sih orang yang mual akan merasa baikkan setelah mengoleskan minyak kayu putih pada bagian perut dan tengkuk.

Dengan sigap dan cekatan Sasuke menuntun Hinata menuju meja makan. Dia menarik acak kursi agar bisa diduduki oleh istrinya, tentunya Sasuke duduk di kursi samping Hinata. Itachi sendiri memutari meja makan dan duduk di kursinya semula.

Kali ini Mama Mikoto jadi orang yang terakhir duduk di kursi meja makan. Biasanya dia jadi orang nomor satu paling repot kalau sudah menyangkut urusan kesehatan anak dan menantunya.

"Hinata-chan!" Mama Mikoto menepuk pundak Hinata cukup kencang. Sasuke mengkernyit, khawatir kalau hal itu malah tambah membuat istrinya semakin merasa buruk.

"I-iya." Hinata sudah tidak merasa nyaman ketika mama mertuanya menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus, mirip melotot.

"Apa kamu merasa mual?"

Hinata mengangguk sekali.

"Enggak nafsu makan?"

Hinata diam dulu sebelum mengangguk, ini sudah kedua kali.

"Lemes atau enggak semangat ngapa-ngapain?"

Ketiga kalinya, Hinata mengangguk dua kali.

"Kapan terakhir kali kamu datang bulan?"

Untuk pertanyaan ini Hinata memberikan efek yang berbeda dari beberapa pertanyaan sebelumnya. Dia merona, cukup merah. Mulutnya terbuka, tertutup, terbuka kemudian tertutup, seolah ingin berbicara tapi tidak tahu apa.

Sepuluh detik berselang, akhirnya Hinata menjawab. "Ka-kalau tidak salah ... Pertengahan bulan lalu."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Mama Mikoto terbelalak saking kagetnya. "Hinata-chan!" Lagi, Mama Mikoto mencengkram pundak Hinata cukup kencang dan bereaksi kepada Sasuke yang mendelik tidak suka. "Kenapa tidak bilang."

Lain Sasuke, lain juga Hinata. Dia memberikan ekspresi takut, khawatir dan menerka-nerka dalam hati atas perkataan Mama Mikoto.

"Kamu hamil!"

"Ha-hah?"

"What?"

"Puanass!"

Oke, yang terakhir itu tidak usah diperdulikan. Cuma Itachi yang lagi kepanasan karena ketumpahan kuah sayur sup yang mau dia diseruput. Tapi Hinata dan Sasuke benar-benar terkejut dibuat Mama Mikoto.

.

.

.

Dengan bujuk paksaan dari Mama Mikoto yang beralasan tidak puas dengan hasil _test pack_ yang dibeli di apotek terdekat, dia menyuruh (memaksa) Sasuke agar segara membawa Hinata ke dokter kandungan, memeriksakan benar atau tidak dugaan Mama Mikoto perihal kehamilan Hinata itu.

Dengan rumus dasar: Naluri Seorang Ibu, jadinya Sasuke beranjak ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua untuk ganti baju dengan malas. Oh, sesungguhnya hari ini dia sudah punya banyak rencana yang ingin dilakukan. Mulai dari bersantai sekedar nonton tivi layaknya warga Tokyo yang lain hingga jalan-jalan santai ke taman perumahan.

Tapi sayang, rencana tinggal rencana. Mama Mikoto bisa mengubah apapun rencana kedua anaknya, bahkan Fugaku sekalipun. Itulah kehebatan Ibu dari Uchiha Brother.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya tidak bersemangat. Mendapati Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu berada di dalamnya sedang duduk menyelonjorkan kaki di atas ranjang mereka berdua. Dia sendiri sudah ganti baju dengan terusan kuning _mustard_ dan dilapisi kardigan berwarna hitam-abu-abu.

Hinata tersenyum, mengimbangi wajah ditekuk Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati _walk in closet_. "Kalau memang tidak bisa hari ini, kita bisa ke dokter besok saja." Katanya.

Si bungsu Uchiha itu berdecik sebal. Bukan karena Hinata tapi Mama Mikoto. "Enggak apa-apa." Sasuke mengambil asal blazer yang digantung berderet di dalam _walk in closet_. "Lagipula hari ini aku senggang dan mengantarkan mu adalah kewajibanku, 'kan?"

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata kembali tersenyum, lebih lebar dan merona ketika membalas perkataan Sasuke dalam hati.

"Benar enggak apa-apa? Kalau emang masih belum kuat, jangan terlalu dipaksakan." Sambil memakai blazer coklatnya, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang kini sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Mulanya memang Hinata sedikit pusing saat mengubah posisi duduknya tadi, tapi setelah menyamankan duduknya rasa pusing itu menghilang perlahan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata tersenyum.

Kembali Sasuke mendengus pendek, mengulurkan tangan kanannya supaya bisa membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Tidak butuh lama, uluran tangan Sasuke diterima dengan baik oleh tangan Hinata.

"Oh, ya..."

Sasuke melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya. "Hn?"

"Mau sampai kapan kita menutupi kepulihanku dari yang lain?" tanya Hinata.

Perlahan kaki Sasuke berhenti melangkah, tepat dua meter dari pintu kamarnya. Ada kernyitan yang terbentuk di dahi, dia tampak sedang berpikir serius saat mau menjawab pertanyaan Hinata barusan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku serius." Merasa kalau Sasuke hanya sedang menggodanya, Hinata memukul pundak suaminya itu kesal.

"Hahaha," tawa Sasuke pecah, sesaat menggema mengisi rongga kosong yang ada di kamar mereka berdua. "Oke, oke." Dia menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya sebelum menjawab, kali ini beneran. "Jangan sekarang. Aku tidak menjamin seperti apa reaksi Ibu saat tahu kalau ternyata ingatanmu telah pulih."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin reaksi yang diberikan Mama Mikoto saat mengetahui kalau Hinata sudah pulih akan berdampak positif atau _negatif_.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Sasuke dan Hinata pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk meyakinkan apakah benar kalau dia itu hamil atau tidak. Mama Mikoto yang tidak ikut, menunggu was-was hasil pemeriksaan di rumah.

Dalam hati, dia berdoa kalau dugaannya itu benar, Hinata mengandung cucu pertamanya. Namun kalau tidak, mau bagaimana lagi kalau belum saatnya. Pokoknya Mama Mikoto sudah siap dengan apapun hasil pemeriksaan nanti.

Dari deru mesin mobil yang mendekat, Mama Mikoto menebak kalau itu adalah mobil dia buru-buru menuju depan untuk menyambut Sasuke dan Hinata. Sebenarnya sih Mama Mikoto tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan atas rasa gundah gulananya ini.

"_Tadaimai_."

"_Okaerinasai~!_"

Mama Mikoto mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Gimana hasilnya?"

Sasuke berdecak (entah sudah keberapa kali) kesal, melengos pergi meninggalkan Mama Mikoto dan Hinata di ruang depan. Mama Mikoto sendiri heran dengan tingkah Sasuke barusan itu, tapi tidak bertahan lama setelah dia melihat Hinata yang berjalan di belakang anaknya.

"Hinata-chan."

"I-iya?"

Mama Mikoto kembali sumringah, "Gimana? Apa kata dokter? Kamu beneran hamilkan?"

Awalnya Hinata melongo, berkedip beberapa kali dan raut wajahnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan Mama Mikoto: gembira. Malahan kecewa karena tidak bisa mengabulkan harapan terbesar mama mertuanya untuk saat ini.

"Ma-maaf, tapi kata dokter hasilnya negatif. Aku hanya mengalami gangguan datang bulan saja." Ujarnya tidak enak hati.

Memang sempat terbersit perasaan kecewa, tapi sekali lagi mungkin ini belum saatnya. "Enggak apa-apa, kok. Yang penting kamu dan Sasuke tetap _berusaha._"

Hinata berpamitan, menyusul Sasuke yang sudah dari tadi menempati dapur. Sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit, sebenarnya Hinata sudah periksa menggunakan _test _pact. Hasilnya negatif dan Mama Mikoto tidak puas begitu saja. Beranggapan kalau uji kehamilan instan bisa saja salah dan tidak akurat, Mama Mikoto sedikit memaksa Sasuke untuk membawa Hinata ke dokter kandungan. Yang membuat anaknya itu sebal adalah kenapa harus memastikan ke dokter kalau memang sudah mengetes dengan _test pact_.

Hanya membuang-buang waktu saja.

Setibanya di dapur, Hinata mendapati Sasuke duduk di _counter _dapur yang berada di tengah. Segelas air dingin berada di tangan kanannya. Pandangannya menembus barisan jendela yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ini Sasuke membelakangi arah datangnya Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Hinata dengan nada bertanya.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke tidak memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata seperti setiap kali istrinya itu memanggil. Barulah ketika dia merasakan ada sentuhan yang hadir pada pundak bidangnya.

"Maaf." Pinta Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Untuk?"

Dia tidak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Hinata berpikir, sebenarnya dia meminta maaf untuk apa. Entah kenapa kata maaf itu mendadak keluar begitu saja saat Hinata melihat pandangan tidak bertitik Sasuke.

"Karena ... Ternyata aku belum mengandung anakmu."

"Anak kita," ralat Sasuke.

Hinata menunduk. Dia kecewa karena hasil dari pemeriksaannya adalah negatif. Dia sedih untuk tidak bisa mengabulkan harapan Mama Mikoto. Dan ... Hinata pernah berpikir diusia pernikahan yang beranjak tahun ketiga, dia belum juga memberikan anggota baru di dalam keluarga ini dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

Matanya panas, bahkan hampir meneteskan air mata saat Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas _counter _dapur meletakkan gelas di samping duduknya dan meraih kedua tangan Hinata, agar bisa digenggamnya.

"Aku tidak pernah marah kepadamu. Tidak akan pernah bisa." Katanya. Hangat genggaman tangan Sasuke membuat perasaan Hinata perlahan membaik. "Selalu ada rencana yang disiapkan Tuhan. Aku sadar kalau membesarkan seorang anak itu tidak mudah. Butuh persiapan matang, baik materi dan hati kita."

Hinata mendongak, sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap menunduk.

"Tuhan memberikan kita jeda waktu agar kita bisa mempersiapkan itu semua dengan baik. Agar nantinya saat anak kita tumbuh besar dan dewasa, tidak ada kekecawaan pada bagian akhirnya. Hanya masalah waktu dan kita hanya perlu duduk manis dan menunggu."

Barulah Hinata bisa melihat sepasang _obsidian_ yang sangat disukainya. _Obsidian _itu terlihat lebih baik, jauh lebih baik, ketimbang saat Hinata lihat ketika dia memasuki dapur barusan. Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Menuntun tangannya terus naik kemudian mendarat di leher Sasuke.

Hitungan detik, Hinata menarik Sasuke, memeluk tubuh tegap itu erat. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan pundak suaminya.

"_Kimi ga suki_..." ucap Sasuke. Balasannya adalah isakan pelan yang teredam.

Di balik tembok dapur, Mama Mikoto terharus atas apa yang dia lihat. Sapu tangan merah jambu kesayangannya sudah basah karena digunakan untuk mengelap air matanya.

.

.

.

Sebagai permintaan maaf (karena Hinata masih saja merasa tidak enak hati), dia berencana ingin memberitahukan kepada semua anggota keluarga Uchiha atas ingatannya yang sudah pulih.

Tentu setelah mendapat izin dari Sasuke, suaminya. Setelah makan malam adalah waktu yang dipilih dia. Mama Mikoto menyusul setelah menyiapkan teh hangat sebagai minuman peneman nanti. Hinata belum memulai pembicaraan sebelum seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku heran, surat kabar tadi pagi yang belum sempat dibacanya menjadi bacaan favorit setelah makan malam.

"Ehm," itu deheman Sasuke dan semua perhatian anggota keluarga tertuju kepada dia dan Hinata. "Kami ingin memberitahukan sesuatu."

"Hinata-chan hamil?"

"Bukan itu."

"Kau menang lotre?"

"Aniki!"

"Mau ganti model rambut?"

"Ayah."

"Okey, okey." Itachi melipat tangan di depan dada. "Mau bilang apa?"

Sasuke berpandangan dengan Hinata. Dia tersenyum, atau menyeringai sedangkan Hinata mengangguk sambil merona tipis.

"Hinata ..." Dia sengaja memberi jeda pada perkataannya agar terkesan menegangkan dan membuat penasaran.

"Hinata-chan kenapa?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke berdehem, melanjutkan perkataannya sambil merangkul pundak istrinya mesra. "Ingatan Hinata sudah kembali dan pernyataan ini dikuatkan dengan hasil dokter yang bisa dipercaya."

"..."

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda—coret—kehidupan—coret di ruang keluarga.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Sepuluh.

Delapan belas, dan _walla_, seperti yang kalian duga orang yang menempati peringkat pertama untuk reaksi paling heboh adalah Mama Mikoto, disusul Aniki tercinta: Itachi dan terakhir Papa Fugaku yang masih saja menjaga image cool Uchiha yang sudah berhasil menarik hati Mama Mikoto.

"Ini beneran Hinata-chan?"

"I-iya."

"Apa nama gengku?" Ini Itachi.

"A-Akatsuki."

"Apa hal yang paling dibenci Itachi?" Yang ini Fugaku.

"Ehm ... Ke-keriput dan rambut pecah-pecah(?)."

"Mama suka masak apa?" Terakhir Mama Mikoto.

"Fettucini dan takoyaki."

"Ah! Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke dan Fugaku langsung tersingkirkan ketika Mama Mikoto berserta Itachi menyerbu Hinata untuk dipeluk.

Kegemberiaan menyeruak di tengah ruang keluarga. Serupa dengan kelopak sakura yang bermekaran di awal musim semi. Kita lupakan kenyataan kalau Hinata belum hamil, namun ada berita yang tidak kalah menggembirakan. Ingatan Hinata telah pulih dan itu sudah lebih dari hal apapun.

Benar apa kata Sasuke bahwa Tuhan selalu mempunyai rencana. Mungkin saat ini baik Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi harus bersabar untuk urusan anggota baru di keluarga mereka. Yang terpenting adalah mereka selalu bersama, bahagia, dan akan lebih merasa bahagia dikemudian hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cinta adalah kekuatan yang membangun, sehingga jika ada rasa sakit dalam penyesuaian dua jiwa yang tadinya sendiri dan mandiri, itu adalah rasa yang menjanjikan kebersamaan yang lebih indah._

_Kasih sayang tidak pernah menyiksa._

—_Mario Teguh—_

**Billion Dollar Baby, Fin.**

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih, semua chapter fic ini Mikan dedikasikan untuk para pembaca sekalian. Mohon maaf atas kekurangan yang selalu muncul dalam fic ini.

Sekali lagi Mikan ucapkan terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan pada fic-fic selanjutnya.

©MikanKecil

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

.

Itachi ingin mengikuti jejak adiknya.

Jadi, dia sudah mempersiapkan semua hal ini matang-matang. Dia yakin, dan tidak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Dengan setelan jas warna hitam kecoklatan, kemeja abu-abu dan dasi merah marun, Itachi berdehem sekali sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ehem." Laki-laki berkuncir itu merogoh saku kecil yang berada di dalam jas hitam kecoklatannya. Mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah, lalu disodorkan di hadapan seorang wanita cantik yang duduk memandanginya penuh tanya.

Yuugao yang malam itu memakai dress selutut berwarna krem keemasan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Itachi.

"Itachi-san?"

"Ehem," sekali lagi Itachi berdehem. Mengambil napas panjang dan memantapkan hatinya sebelum berkata dengan lantang: "_Would you marry me?_"

.

Sasuke menahan tawa. Ini bukan guyonan. Sungguh, saat ini Sasuke berusaha agar tidak meledakkan tawanya di ruang tamu. Dimana saat ini kakaknya, Itachi duduk berdampingan dengan perempuan yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai sekertaris kakaknya itu.

Yang lebih parah lagi adalah seperti apa ekspresi Itachi saat ini ketika menunggu keputusan dari sang Ayah.

_Well_, memang cepat atau lambat juga Itachi akan merasakan ketegangan luar biasa seperti yang pernah dirasakan Sasuke dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Tentunya jauh, jauh dan sangat jauh menegangkan dari pada yang dirasakan kakaknya saat ini.

Setidaknya 'kan Itachi tidak perlu menghadapi dua orang—_watchdog_, berbahaya seperti Hiashi dan Neji ketika dia melamar Hinata.

Sasuke bergeser beberapa centimeter ketika Hinata datang dan bergabung duduk disampingnya. Diseberang sofanya ada Fugaku yang duduk melipat tangan di depan dada, sedangkan sang istrinya, Mikoto hanya bisa cengar-cengir menahan kegembiraan tiada tara.

Walaupun telat beberapa tahun, tapi akhirnya Itachi meminang perempuan sebagai istrinya.

"Jadi...?" tanya Itachi, semakin tidak sabaran menunggu jawaban boleh atau tidak dari ayahnya. "Jawaban ayah apa?"

Ada kernyitan yang muncul di wajah Fugaku. "Memangnya yang akan menikah dengan kamu itu ayah?"

Oh, Sasuke semakin susah menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar. Dan hal itu membuat dia menerima cubitan dari Hinata.

"Apa kata Yuugao?" perempuan pemilik nama itupun berkedip beberapa kali saat Fugaku mengucap namanya.

Itachi sempat menoleh kearah Yuugao yang berwajah tidak lebih baik darinya. Sama-sama tegang dan... penuh harap. "Dia bilang iya ... Jadi?"

"Ya sudah, tentukan tanggal baik secepatnya." Kemudian Fugaku berdiri, meninggalkan ketiga orang: Mikoto, Itachi dan Yuugao, saling berpelukan sebagai bentuk pengekspresian rasa gembira yang luar biasa.

Akhirnya, setelah ditahan selama hampir setengah jam lebih, Sasuke bisa melepaskan senyumannya. Err, mungkin lebih sesuai dibilang seringaian daripada senyuman kebahagian seperti yang dilakukan orang banyak.

Saking gembiranya, Mikoto asyik berdiskusi dengan Yuugao soal makanan, pakaian pernikahan hingga dekorasi saat resepsi tanpa menggubris Itachi yang terus memanggilnya. Padahal 'kan habis ini Itachi ingin _kencan_ berduaan dengan ayang Yuugao.

Ujung-ujungnya malah Itachi pundung di pojok ruang tamu sambil menggigit ujung sapu tangannya.

.

**Billion Dollar Baby—omake, fin.**


End file.
